Contraband Baby
by kimichi
Summary: Orihime was hiding something...this something would make her more enemies and more allies then she ever imagined. Will her friends turn her away?... Rated T for mild language, violence, and Grimmjow...'nough said ulquiorraxorihime other random couples
1. Visits

**I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters. I wish I did…but I don't…TT_TT **

**Chapter 1 **

**Contraband Baby**

"Simon says open the door!" Orihime flinched as Ichigo's voice rang out from outside her front door. "Please Hime? You've been avoiding us for weeks!"

"Ichigo! Please just…I'm sick…I don't want to give it to you!" she replied through the door.

"Come on Ichigo, she's probably still stressed. Looking for a new job and such." She sighed as Chad's calm voice quietly spoke up.

"Alright, but this ain't over." Ichigo snapped, "I'm coming back tomorrow and you're going to open this door whether you want to or not!" He roared. She sighed rubbing her temples. It was true that she had been avoiding them, but it wasn't like she wasn't doing it for their own good.

She leaned against the door with a sigh. Waiting until the last of their footsteps left the apartment hallway before she moved away.

"This is beginning to be more trouble than I hoped for." she sighed moving away from the door. Rubbing her stomach she moved into the hallway headed for her room.

"Is everything alright woman?" She jumped as someone grabbed her wrist preventing her from moving on. Swirling around she smiled as Ulquiorra's face fell into view.

"Fine, everything's fine." she sighed reaching up and touching his hair. "We will be needing a better place to hide you all soon." she decided jerking her head towards her room. "There is simply NOT enough room in this house for the six of us." "I could force Grimmjow to leave." Ulquiorra stated bluntly, "It would be easy, Stark would back me…" She silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"Honestly…Grimmjow is not the problem at this point." she insisted. He nodded brushing a lock of hair from her face with one pale finger.

"Whose not the problem?" Grimmjow yawned appearing in the door way to the bathroom with a newspaper under his arm. "Yuck not you too." he gagged when he saw Orihime's hand in Ulquiorra's. "Lordy…you and Stark and Halibel can't keep your hands off each other." Orihime blushed and looked down a bit, but Ulquiorra's grip did not loosen.

"You are merely feeling jealousy. Look it up, it seems to fit your personality well." Ulquiorra smirked.

"Well I ought to…" Grimmjow hissed throwing his newspaper onto the ground and rushing forward fist raised. Ulquiorra hissed and moved Orihime behind him before raising his fist to defend himself.

"Stop." The two froze as a fourth person grabbed their fists. "Now we are guests in this woman's house. I believe it is considered rude to destroy it." Stark sighed smoothing back his hair as he released the two from his hold. "Halibel dear put that thing away, there is no need to kill them." Halibel who had moved in front of Orihime and pulled out her sword sighed and sheathed her weapon.

"Thank you Halibel." Orihime smiled receiving only a grunt in return before the woman moved back to stand next to her husband.

"Are you alright?" Ulquiorra demanded moving in beside Orihime. "He should be removed." He snapped glaring at Grimmjow. "Send him back to Aizen." Grimmjow growled about to lurch forward only to pause as Orihime wrapped an arm around his waist.

"No. I LIKE Grimmjow. I'm not sending him anywhere. You just need to learn to get along." She snapped, "I mean come on! I'm smuggling some serious contraband items here! I mean if the soul society found out…I'm not exactly sure why they haven't already…I'd be dead!" Grimmjow chuckled at the girls obvious distress.

"And THAT is why we love you chika. You think of the worst possible outcomes that would NEVER happen." He gave her a friendly bear hug and peck on the top of the head laughing manically.

"That is my fiancé that you're molesting. Now give her back." Ulquiorra demanded extending his arms to accept the girl.

"Can I come out of hiding now?" They all turned as the cupboard behind them squeaked.

"Who told you that you had to hide in the first place silly?" Orihime demanded opening the door causing a confused looking Luppi to tumble out onto the ground. Looking up the boy smiled brushing his staticy hair from his face.

"Grimmjow!" Luppi whined and jumped at Orihime and embraced her in a hug as she stood and patted his back. He sniffed and stuck his tongue out in Grimmjow's direction, who scoffed and turned away.

"I'll deal with him later." Orihime assured him after the "pitiful" boy had released her. "I'm going to sit he's kicking." Ulquiorra was instantly at her side.

"How bad? Should I call Urahara?" he demanded leading her into the living room and half forced half eased her onto the couch.

"Don't bug him!" she sighed patting Luppi's head as the boy sat in the place Grimmjow had been aiming for.

"Tch…brat…no not you Orihime the he/she. Yes you pill." Grimmjow growled as Luppi stuck out his tongue.

"Behave." Orihime snapped tapping Luppi on the nose. "You should know better than to taunt him." Luppi blushed and nodded burrowing into Orihime's shoulder to avoid looking at the glowering blue haired man.

"We had two soul society freaks snooping around yesterday. Trying to figure out what was up with all the Reiatsu floating around in the air. That kid is giving off a whole lot o' power." Stark sighed patting Orihime's head with a fond smile.

"If we weren't so good at masking reiatsu I figure the soul society would already be crashing through the door." Ulquiorra agreed messaging his temples.

"I'm sorry I'm causing so much trouble." Orihime sobbed wiping her eyes.

"Way to go num-nuts you made the pregnant lady cry." Grimmjow snapped. "Sometimes your just a terrible person." He glared at Stark as he wrapped his arm around Orihime's shaking shoulders.

"Move aside scrawny." Halibel snapped pushing Grimmjow from the couch with an elbow. She was also heavily pregnant and ten times more violent and irritable than ever. Grimmjow looked at her with a cross glare and she punched him in the head for the resistance. "With what we know the soul society defiantly will find out Orihime is the one emitting so much reiatsu. She has had so many past experiences with being the target I'm surprised she hasn't been found out." Luppi shifted in an awkward and uncomfortable fashion.

"I can sense a strong reiatsu coming from the soul reapers snooping around this place, but however strong they are, they are not going to be much of a threat to five Espada." He added avoiding a glare from Grimmjow.

"Yeah your right I think it would probably only take one of us to deal with them." Ulquiorra grumbled.

"How close are they?" Grimmjow asked as Orihime intently braided the little hair he had compared to most Espada.

"I wish Grantz was here.." She moaned ignoring their conversation completely. "I want to take a bubble bath." Ulquiorra looked at her in a confused scowl. "Bubble baths with gay guys are fun!" she explained.

"He's…not here." Ulquiorra sighed standing. "You'll have to bathe with Halibel again." Orihime sighed and shrugged,

"Fine, but I'm using the lavender soap this time and she'll need to help me scrub my back." she decided scratching her head, and waddling from the room with Halibel in close pursuit.

"You know…I think I like it here a whole lot better than home." Luppi grinned hanging upside down from the couch.

"Shut up!" Grimmjow snapped smacking the boy upside the head. "So are all soul reapers this blind or Is Orihime just that good at hiding the fact she's pregnant?" Grimmjow demanded of Ulquiorra.

"A bit of both in my opinion. Don't cut Orihime short, remember she's smart enough to be able to hide us, the baby, and still seem like she's completely loyal to the soul society. Which I believe would not be a complete lie." Stark pointed out before Ulquiorra could open his mouth.

"Why does she like hanging out with Grantz? He's not even that nice as far as people go." Ulquiorra asked almost to himself.

"Cause he's gay." Stark shrugged. "I don't know why, but girls seem to like hanging out with gay guys when their preggers. Halibel is the same way, sept' she is obsessed with proving that I'm the gay one and I'm just using her as some sort of cover story. Simply a delightful woman don't you think? All in good fun!" He grinned to him self and swayed in his seat giggling. "Memories!" He sighed. Grimmjow laughed making Luppi flinch closer to Ulquiorra, the one least likely to hit him.

"Well even if we could get him over here I doubt he would want to take a bath with her!" Grimmjow managed while standing. Ulquiorra nodded. Luppi shook his head.

"That's not how gay guys roll." He began Stark cut him off before he could continue.

"We need to figure out what we're going to do about the soul reapers! I think..." A knock at the door alerted them to visitors. Ulquiorra cussed and flashed out of the room. Luppi was already in his disguise and at the door.

"I'll answer you hide!" He growled Grimmjow chuckled at the sight of Luppi's out fit but climbed into the air vent anyway. He swung the door open and poked his head out. "Hello?" Two people stood one was a red head with a forehead covered in tattoos and a short black haired girl that looked like she was in a sour mood.

"Who are you?" The girl demanded. "Where's Orihime?" She demanded as she looked him up and down.

"I could ask you the same thing!" He snapped putting his hands on his hips. "I'm loop!" He pulled his hands up to his chest and waved them violently shifting his weight. "She's in the bath." He smiled and motioned for them to come in.

"Orihime said she didn't have any family left how do you relate to her?" The red head demanded Shooting a look at the short girl.

"I'm a friend of hers. We've known each other for a while. Since first grade I believe."

"Aw…did she tutor you?" The girl asked. Luppi puffed out his cheeks wanting to protest, but he caught Grimmjow glaring at him from the air vent and fell silent merely nodding.

"Yeah…tutor…that's her alright." he sighed.

"Alright little girl, I'm Renji and this is Rukia. We're here to talk to Orihime, she's got a few questions to answer and…what's wrong with you?" He demanded when Luppi's eye began to twitch.

"I'M A GUY!" he cried waving his fist in the air. "What? Can't you tell fire crotch?" He glared. "Isn't obvious? Why are you laughing?" he whimpered when Rukia started to giggle.

"Oh it's not you, I'm laughing at Renji, he's always doing things like this." Rukia explained. "First Hitsugaya…then Yumichika and that one bearded lady at the fair."

"Shut up Rukia. What's wrong now kid?" He demanded of the now pale looking Luppi.

"Sorry, I just recognized the name Hitsugaya." he sighed brushing his hair from his face. "I'll go see if Orihime is done with her bath." He decided stalking away. He walked the short distance to the bath room. "Hime -chan?" He asked knocking on the door. "They said their names were Renji and Rukia do you want to come out?" A Squeak came out from the door.

"Yes give me a couple minutes!" Orihime's voice rang out from the bath room. Luppi trotted back to the room where the two sat.

"Can I get you tea?" He asked. Rukia nodded and Renji shrugged. Luppi waltzed into the next room to get the water started. "What kind?" He yelled so the others would hear.

"What ever is fine thank you!" Rukia called back. Once inside the kitchen Luppi nodded for the others to come out as he made the tea.

"What are we going to do!" He whimpered. "Orihime isn't out of the bath yet and the other two will start questioning me!" Luppi shivered and poured the water into the tea cups he had pulled down from the cupboard above him. "Are you going to answer me or what?"

"Sorry." Stark sighed. "If you could stall for just a few more minutes Orihime will come and take over." Luppi sighed again and carried the two cups into the room.

"Do you want chocolate sauce with it?" The two gagged and shook their head.

"You and Orihime have the same taste then?" Rukia insisted. Luppi shrugged.

"This is the food I practically grew up on." Sipping the chocolate filed lemon tea and adding a touch of hot sauce that was on the table in a small jar. "It has a strong taste that I always loved!" Renji nodded looking disgusted by the boys habits.

"Hello?" Orihime called from the hall way. "Rukia-chan Renji-kun! When did you get here? I hope I didn't keep you waiting here with my friend to long!" Luppi shrugged and nuzzled up onto Orihime's lap like a kitten his head on her lap the rest of his body sprawled across the floor lazily.

"Cute kid, where'd you find him?" Rukia asked eyeing the boy with extreme suspicion.

"Oh him? He's almost like a brother. His parents are out of town and I'm watching him for awhile." she smiled. "They're out a lot and sometimes I watch him for extra money, and because I adore him." She cooed hugging him fiercely until he gagged for air.

"You've been avoiding us." Renji snapped bluntly a few minutes later. "Why? Are you angry? I mean we risked our lives up at Los Noches and your acting like you're the depressed one." Rukia elbowed him with a glare.

"Ex-neigh on the Los Nocheseh…" she snapped jerking her head towards Luppi who wanted nothing more than to leap up like the all powerful Espada he was and show him who the kids where now! Instead he sat patiently pretending to be the cute little boy who loved his babysitter and had no idea what hollows or soul reapers really were.

"Orihime, sorry. What's going on?" Renji insisted. "You can tell us." Orihime shook her head.

"No, I can't. Because there is nothing to tell you." She looked at Rukia with pleading eyes.

"Renji why don't we give Orihime some time to spend with her visitor. She needs to dry her hair any way." She stood Orihime patted Luppi's head for him to sit up so she could stand as well.

"Thank you." She whispered in the girls ear. Rukia nodded. The two took their turns embracing Orihime in a quick hug before walking out of the room holding hands.

"Ah how cute!" Orihime giggled when the two were gone.

"The red heads a meanie!" Luppi whined.

"Oh Renji can get like that sometimes. Men are naturally more aggressive then women." Luppi shrugged.

"Does that include Halibel?" Orihime shook her head.

"Halibel-chan is special! She's allowed to be violent!" Luppi nodded as the rest of the Espada staying in the house flowed in. Halibel socked Luppi in the gut causing him to drop to the floor hacking violently.

"Unnecessary!" Stark snapped. Halibel lifted a fist And he backed up hands in the air defensively. "I'm just saying you didn't have to hit him that hard!" Halibel shrugged and planted herself down onto the couch.

"Alright so they're onto us is what I got from that." She said. Grimmjow nodded and put a hand onto his chin.

"THAT and Luppi needs to stop eating Orihime's cooking if he'll WILLINGLY eat that sh*t." Ulquiorra shot him a look. "Sorry if he willingly eats that junk." He growled. "You said no cussing in front of the BABY, which has not been born yet."

"Give yourself a head start." Ulquiorra growled in a low voice. Orihime grabbed his arm again.

"I don't NEED one." Grimmjow shouted. Ulquiorra glowered at the blue hair menace.

"Guys knock it off! Those soul reaper wimps ain't gone yet." Halibel snapped rubbing her stomach with her free hand as she grabbed Grimmjow and pulled him into a sitting position on the couch next to her.

"Well played my dear." Stark beamed patting his woman lovingly on the head. "You know I was beginning to think about going out to get some groceries. Your almost out of that strange brown powder that makes me happy when you mix it with water!"

"Oh you mean coffee." Orihime nodded, "Would you like to come with me?" she asked. He nodded already pulling on his jacket by the door.

"Come along…now don't you worry Ulquiorra I'll take good care of our pregnant dove." he smiled when Ulquiorra eyed the man with distaste. "As long as you take care of mine."

"Hell I can take care of myself even if I'm raring to drop a foal." Halibel snapped. "I ain't some pansy. Now get out of here before I vomit on you again."

"Ah yes…Espada barf…good times…good times." Stark nodded pushing Orihime from the room while buttoning his collar.

…

"So you like coffee do you?" Orihime asked once they where trudging towards the grocery store.

"The brown powder? Yes…I do it is quiet delectable." Stark nodded with a smile.

"HEY ORIHIME - CHAN!" the two jumped as a boisterous voice rang out behind them. Stark had time to move Orihime out of the way and grab the arm of the offender as the boy charged forward aiming to hug the woman.

"Do you know this man?" Stark demanded as he held the surprised looking blonde in an arm lock.

"Hey where did you learn to move like that old man?" The blonde demanded flashing bright white teeth.

"Hello Shinji San." Orihime smiled "Please let him go Stark." Stark obeyed and dropped the boy gently so he landed on his feet.

"Sorry I thought you…I was in a war and am very paranoid when it comes to sneak attacks…" Stark excused himself from the boys look.

"Shinji is a friend Stark." Orihime reassured the "ex-soldier" with a pat on the head. "How are you today Shinji?" She asked.

"Swell." He sighed sarcastically. "Enough about me where have YOU been? I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Well A couple of my parents old friends came into town and I had to tell them about what happened a while ago." Stark nodded.

"Me and her father went to college together." Stark said acting cautious.

"Sir you don't have to tell me anything if you are uncomfortable telling me. " Shinji said noticing the older mans "Uncomfortable" answer.

"Thanks." Stark hissed.

"Me and Stark best be going unless you where planning on going to the store." Orihime put in.

"Actually I was!" Shinji admitted with a grin wrapping an arm around Orihime's shoulders. "Hiyori's PMS-ing up a storm back home and so I have been sent on a mission to retrieve the sacred Midol and the holy chocolate bars!" He beamed making Orihime laugh.

"Chamomile tea helps too you know." she suggested as they started walking Stark still portraying the ex-soldier stalked behind them silently.

"I know, but I believe that her exact answer to that was. Like I'd ever drink that S*$%, and then she threw the table and Kensei at me." He sighed messaging his head with his finger tips before beaming at Orihime. "Love sucks that way huh?" He laughed patting her on the shoulder.

"You're right in that sense I suppose." Orihime smiled shaking her head at the ironic comment.

"You all really have no idea." Stark sighed messaging his sword scars that etched his side.

"I bet I do." Shinji insisted.

"Alright, give me your best shot." Stark grinned accepting the challenge. Orihime smiled at the boy's 'Who has the more aggressive woman' contest. Sometimes she wondered if these two had just been human's why couldn't they get along? Was the boundary between worlds simply unbreakable? Would Shinji try to kill Stark if she told him now? These where questions that might sadly never be answered

…

"Thanks for walking with us." Orihime smiled as she handed her coffee laden load to the beaming Stark.

"No prob." Shinji smiled trotting off towards his house. "I'll send the brat your love!" He called over his shoulder.

"Nice guy." Stark nodded. Orihime smiled.

"Very." She looked at him. "Do you think he noticed your spiritual pressure?"

"Why would he?" Stark demanded. "Is he a soul reaper?" Orihime shrugged.

"Ex- He's a Vizard." Stark nearly spit out the coffee grounds he had been nibbling on.

"I noticed something weird about his spiritual pressure." He shook his head. "Not good if he gets his little Vizard buddies into this mess!" He messaged his temples and popped more grounds into his mouth. "Let's get back home."

"Yes let's go." Orihime nodded placing a twenty dollar bill onto the counter. And shuffling out the door after her eccentric coffee rigged friend.

…

"We're home!" Orihime called when she walked into the apartment. Two figures sat at the table across from a scared looking Luppi.

"Orihime-CHAN!" A large breasted woman squealed as she jumped around and embraced the girl.

"Matsumoto-chan! I can't breathe!" Orihime gasped as Matsumoto crushed her. She set her down. "Hitstugaya you came as well!" She looked at Luppi. "Loop you can go back to your room now if you want. Stark can you put those groceries away?" Stark nodded and spazzed into the next room. "Now What can I do for you two today?" she smiled settling into the chair next to the table. Matsumoto and Hitsugaya didn't answer at first as they watched Stark dance around the kitchen holding up a package of coffee grounds before he proceeded to be tripped by some unknown person and dragged unceremoniously from the doorway.

"Business I'm afraid." Matsumoto sighed leaning back in her chair, her eyes still fastened on the doorway Stark had just disappeared behind. "Ugh it's a bit stuffy in here." Matsumoto sighed walking over and opening the window a bit.

"We're trying to find out where all of this Reiatsu is coming from." Hitsugaya snapped.

"Reiatsu?" Grimmjow asked questioningly as he strolled into the room with what appeared to be a piece of Stark's shirt in his hand. "What dat?" He yawned scratching his ear, his eyes widened as he noticed what he was holding so he shoved the cloth into a plant that sat by the window. Hitsugaya's eyes fell onto the man questioningly.

"Weird. I swore that you felt…ah never mind." Hitsugaya snapped. "Anyway. Do you have any idea what it could be?" Hitsugaya demanded,

"No I don't. I haven't sensed anything other than the usual hollow." Orihime admitted, "I also haven't been feeling well lately." She shrugged.

"Oh poor thing. Do you have a fever?" Matsumoto demanded instantly squishing the girl into her enormous bosom. "Hmm…you don't feel warm." She admitted,

"No, not a fever…just…girl things." She suggested not wanting to lie, but also not wanting to admit it openly in front of Toshiro.

"Oh…your period sweetling. Don't be shy! I talk about mine with the captain all the time! He doesn't mind at all." Matsumoto laughed.

"I mind you just ignore me. Now tell us Inoue chan. What are these people doing here. As far as I'm concerned you had no family." Captain Hitsugaya demanded

"Um…well…these are my parents friends. They visit from time to time." She smiled. "Their the closest thing to family I have!" She admitted with a laugh.

"Poor baby!" Matsumoto cried crushing the girl again.

"Matsumoto if she's sick you aren't doing the best job of helping her." Hitsugaya snapped. Matsumoto pulled away letting the girl breathe.

"Sorry cap'in." She muttered. Still holding Orihime.

"Well if you see anything let us know." Hitsugaya stood. "And if we find you didn't notify us of something or you are lying to us there will be…dire consequences." Orihime gulped and nodded.

"Of course! If I see something I wont hesitate to contact you with every little detail!" She felt horrible lying to her friends that she had held dear since her visit to save Rukia.

…

"I feel bad." She admitted to the Espada after the two soul reapers had finally left after an hour of standing in the door way chatting with her about Matsumoto's due date. "I haven't even called Tatsuki since we left for Hueco Mundo. Let alone that plus the months we've been back. The group nodded.

"I've never meet Tatsuki before." Luppi growled feeling left out.

"None of us have." Ulquiorra clarified to the angry midget.

"What ever!" Luppi snapped and cuddled into Orihime more so Ulquiorra would get a angrier look then he already had.

"I think I'll call her! She'll be glad to hear from me I hope. I'd call Chiziru to but she might get TO excited." She shivered. "Luppi can I get up?" She asked and stood when the boy stood up heading to the kitchen for the phone.

**Rate and review or else I wont update! Jk jk….or am I?**


	2. Lunch With A Breakdown

Chapter 2

Tatsuki was thrilled to hear from her. They ended up talking for almost two hours frequently switching out phones as theirs would die. Grimmjow and Luppi would trade off making faces at her or mimicking her actions as she talked trying to convince her that she had spent way to much time on the phone.

She ignored their antics and would simply lift a finger as if saying one more minute. Sadly, for both the boys her idea of a minute and theirs where terribly different points of view. Tatsuki and Orihime's conversation concluded with Tatsuki agreeing to meet Orihime at a nice restaurant the next day. Each of them promising to bring any guy friend they could wrangle up.

…

"But…I…" Ulquiorra protested as he was dragged down the stairs the next morning. "I'm not good at social things." he grumbled as she straightened his hair with a sigh.

"You'll do fine. Unless you'd rather me take Grimmjow." she snapped threateningly.

"Grimmjow could go." Grimmjow grinned ruffling the pale man's hair with a grin. "It would be fun, imagine me and your fiancé on a romantic dinner my arm around her shoulders…her nuzzled into my chest!" He emphasized his point by crushing the unsuspecting Luppi into his chest and swinging around as the boy squeaked and thrashed.

"She has no need of your assistance. She's my fiancé I'll go." Ulquiorra sighed fixing his hair with a mutter to himself about his bad luck and how stupid Grimmjow was. "Besides I need you to keep a look out while I'm gone. Maybe run a few miles away and let out a huge amount of Reiatsu." He suggested his gaze never lifting to actually look at the momentarily motionless Grimmjow and the still trapped Luppi who was resorting to attempting to punch Grimmjow only succeeding in getting his arm stuck through the hole in Grimmjow's stomack.

"I got it. Let out reiatsu. Get the soul reapers to go somewhere else." Grimmjow grinned wolfishly, pulling Luppi's arm out of his hollow hole and lifting the boy so that he was under his arm.

"That and you need to get out of the house my blue haired friend." Stark nodded pulling the squirming Grimmjow into a headlock (forcing him to release the retreating Luppi) and giving him a bop him on the head. "Have fun you two." Stark waved with his free hand as Grimmjow roared angrily.

"By Hime!" Luppi called from the doorway.

"Don't you hit him." Orihime snapped at Grimmjow as the man shot a look at the doorway with a grin. "And you don't let him hit him." She ordered Stark who chuckled and nodded with a one handed salute. The other hand tightened on his captives throat as the boy struggled.

…

"Tatsuki!" Orihime yelled at the girl as she spotted her across the parking lot. Tatsuki waved in return, but frowned as her gaze fell onto Ulquiorra. Orihime almost choked as she realized. Ulquiorra had almost had Tatsuki killed during his first visit to the human world. She looked back up at Ulquiorra who was staring carelessly into the window of the restaurant. What if Tatsuki recognized Ulquiorra even though he was carefully disguised as a normal human.

Her worries where soon soothed as Tatsuki bounded up to them a big grin plastered onto her face. Though Orihime did feel a sense of dread as she saw her friends companion.

"I brought Chad." Tatsuki grinned, pointing at the large man who merely nodded and seemed to ignore the fact that Ulquiorra was even there. Orihime smiled nervously and hugged both of them.

"This is one of my friends Tora." Orihime explained. Ulquiorra nodded at them turning to face them only briefly as Chad grunted a greeting to him.

"Where have you been?" Tatsuki insisted. "I mean I know once high school is over people separate, but you didn't even come to my nineteenth birthday! I got kind of angry but I knew you would have a reason." She brushed a lock of raven hair that was now down to her shoulders out of her face. Orihime had to admit the hair style definitely made her more feminine "I've won a lot of champion ships and beat that cheap witch that beat me out of first in the Japanese championship." Orihime nodded and smiled.

"I've missed you so much! I haven't done much as of late." she said quickly leaning into Ulquiorra for support. He looked at her with a questioning look, but soon continued to stare off at whatever he found so interesting.

"I heard a few family friends are over." Chad put in suddenly. Orihime swallowed and just about peed herself as Chad looked down at her suspiciously. Orihime nodded and squeaked.

"Tora is one of them. I've been friends with him almost as long as you Tatsuki!" Tatsuki got a grin on her face.

"You're the same a ever Orihime! A clueless magnet to moe*! Hey I was wondering, can we stop by your house after this?" Tatsuki asked. Orihime nodded.

"Any time."

…

Soon afterwards, they had been seated and where starting with their appetizers. Orihime up from her salad and looked at Chad and Tatsuki sitting across from her, and almost burst out into laughter. Sitting together, the two looked strangely like a couple would. A big muscled probably could rip off your head kinda couple.

"So Tora. Are you staying long?" Tatsuki asked suddenly breaking the silence with a smile leaning on the table as they waited for their main courses.

"Oh…um…Yes I suppose so." He stammered having secretly prayed that they would ignore him and just keep talking to Orihime leaving him in peace. "Just for awhile. We're staying here until our house is built you see." He explained quickly before burrowing further into his coat awkwardly.

"How many are there staying with you?" Chad asked sipping his water.

"Five people not including myself." Orihime explained coming to Ulquiorra's rescue. "Tora, his brothers and his sister in law and their son Loop." she smiled,

"Hmm…" Chad raised an eyebrow.

"Lots of people." Tatsuki agreed with his silent remark.

"Well, we're a very tight nit family." Ulquiorra said painfully. He hated the fact that Orihime had mentioned Grimmjow as anything close to his brother. "He could have been the dog…or a crazy homeless man we took in!" He hissed under his breath.

"Shut it." she snapped kicking him on the leg under the table, it wasn't hard enough to hurt him and she some how managed to hurt her toe. "Anyway. Tatsuki…I've been wanting to ask." She pointed out wincing as Ulquiorra chuckled a bit next to her. "Are you two dating or what?" Orihime demanded leaning forward so that her face was close to Tatsuki's

"Well…I um…well that's an odd question." Tatsuki blushed, suddenly very interested with her scarf.

"I suppose." Chad shrugged making Tatsuki squeak in surprise. "This is a date is it not?" he asked of Tatsuki who blushed fiercely, and nodded slowly.

"OH! You make the CUTEST couple!" Orihime beamed grabbing Tatsuki's hands. "Kawaii!" she squealed.

"I've never been called kawaii before." Chad admitted to Ulquiorra who shrugged. "I'm beginning to think it is her favorite word of late." He added when Ulquiorra didn't answer him.

"You should see at home. All She does is call Loop cute pet him." Chad nodded happy that he got Ulquiorra to make at least a small input into the conversation.

"I really don't know Tatsuki's thing at the moment. Other then fighting I mean." Ulquiorra nodded and smirked a bit, Orihime was just too easy to figure out he supposed.

…

"I hope you don't mind but I brought some one else. Chizuru insisted on coming" Tatsuki admitted after they finished eating and where wandering around the mall right next to the restaurant. "I made her wait until we finished eating, but she's been dieing to see you again, and I can't keep her away forever. I keep telling her that you know your not into her but she wont take it from me so I said she could come hang out with us." Orihime nodded understanding. Ulquiorra who had been staring down into a small Koi pound outside of a fancy restaurant looked up a bit interested in what was going on.

"I was going to call her yesterday after I called you, but I was afraid of her reaction." Ulquiorra snorted a bit behind her, but said nothing about the fact that Orihime had been on the phone so late that Grimmjow had fallen asleep on the table waiting for her to finish and go to bed. "But before She gets here I want to tell you two something that you mustn't tell anyone!" Ulquiorra shot her a surprised look, but seeing the trust in her expression nodded.

"Listen this doesn't leave this group. EVER!" Ulquiorra hissed. Tatsuki and Chad nodded simultaneously, paused, and looked at each other before nodding a second time.

"Well, Tatsuki I'm-" Orihime began.

"Hey'a sweet thang!" Chiziru's voice called over hers.

"Well I'll tell you later." Orihime muttered before she turned around to greet the queer red-head. "How are you Chiziru?" She asked as the girl moved in next to her successfully shoving Ulquiorra out of the way sending him staggering backwards.

"Great- who's that?" She asked gabbing a finger at Ulquiorra who was straitening now and glaring menacingly at the girl.

"His name is Tora, he's one of my friends." Orihime started

"Not boy friend?"

"Well kind-"

"Good then you're still open."

"Listen I never-"

"How about a date you and me?"

"Chiziru-"

"Come on woman to woman how does that sound?"

"Um well…ch-"

"This Saturday?"

"I'm not-"

"Seven o' clock?"

"Chiziru I-"

"Good!"

"Chiziru! No! I've told you that before I'm not into girls!" Orihime panted looking astonished and overwhelmed. "Please no…" Ulquiorra moved up beside Orihime at that point so that he glowered down at the offending woman.

"First of all you should allow her to speak. And if you did so…" He snapped his facial expression still preserved in it's steely emotion free frown. "…She would explain that she is not dating, because she is engaged. And said person that she is engaged to is me. I'm not sure who you are, but I would appreciate it if you back down before I send your ass into that pond." He ignored the slack jawed gaze that everyone was giving him as he continued. "You are doing nothing more than distressing her now, and if you'd excuse us." He turned to Chad and Takatsuki. "Good afternoon, YOU may stop by later if you wish." He glowered back at Chizuru once before grabbing Orihime's hand and stalking towards her car.

"Congratulations Orihime chan." Chad called. "This does explain why you were avoiding us."

"Yeah I mean, come on! It's not like you needed to be embarrassed about being engaged hun." Takatsuki laughed waving.

"Y…your not angry?" Orihime demanded still too shocked to break Ulquiorra's hold.

"Mad? No! I'm so happy for you! Now I would have preferred it if you had let me get to know this guy first, but hun this is great! You have to let me be the brides maid!" she squealed.

"Of course." Orihime smiled.

"Now this is our secret…um…Ulquiorra wanted to surprise the others." Orihime explained as they got further away.

"Yes, we wont tell anyone." Chad called.

"Thank you." Orihime cried. "You know Ulquiorra, Chiziru has been my friend for a while and she has always pulled that kind of stuff on me. Tatsuki normally the one to stand up for me but, I'm glad it was you this time." she smiled up at him as he got into the passenger seat of the car.

"I suppose at this point it is my job." Ulquiorra muttered looking over at her. "Woman some times you are much more trouble than I asked for." She smiled, and didn't deny it as she turned on the car.

…

"I feel bad now." Tatsuki muttered as she and Chad walked home.

"Why? You didn't go off on Chiziru like a bomb this time." Chad insisted looking down at her with a Chad version of a smile.

"No I didn't I wish I had though." She sighed, "I wanted Orihime to have told us when she was ready. Not as a back up plan to stop her stalker. I do like her fiancé though. Takes care of business right not a push over like Ichigo." Chad nodded.

"You have no Idea." he explained thinking back to Orihime and her Espada fiancé. He wouldn't say anything now, but when he saw her next time…Orihime had some serious explaining to do.

…

*Moe = a clumsy adorable girl who is klutzy and often makes cute and small mistakes

**Review and I'll give you a cookie! **


	3. Truth Revealed

Chapter 3

"Sorry Orihime." Ulquiorra said after they reached the apartment building "I didn't mean to blow up on your friend."

"It's alright she is used to that kind of stuff." She stood on her tip toes to kiss him. The two began to walk towards the building again.

"That was fast." Grimmjow chuckled appearing behind them.

"YWEE!" Orihime squealed. "Don't do that!" She smacked him playfully on the arm. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"We might have guests soon so be prepared with your disguises." Ulquiorra explained.

"Oh? What HAVE you two been up to?" Stark yawned from the window he was sitting in while reading a rather lengthy novel with a name Orihime was sure she would find boring.

"Welllll…we showed up and then Takatsuki was like hi! And I was like hi and we talked and Chad was there and we talked and Ulqui was all cool and stuff and then the crazy stalker lady showed up and Ulqui went all macho man on her and sent her running like a puppy…and then we left and now Chad and Taka chan are coming here!" she gasped out in one breath. Ulquiorra chuckled slightly.

"Pretty much." Ulquiorra sighed, "So I'm going inside to make tea." He decided inching past Grimmjow without a second look. "By the way, according to Orihime we're brothers now." He called back to Stark and Grimmjow.

"OH, I thought I was going to be the daddy," Stark pouted.

"Nope just our extremely elderly brother." Grimmjow grumbled, "Fine! But I get to be the older pimp brother that always has a lady friend!"

"I don't care." Ulquiorra called back. "You could be the mayor of Gumdrop land and I still wouldn't care!"

"But I am the mayor of gumdrop TOWN! Oh burn beat that!" Grimmjow laughed charging into the house before Ulquiorra could land the hit he was aiming at Grimmjow's head.

"Boys are such a pain." Stark laughed, "Are they not my dear?" Stark asked the confused looking Orihime.

"Your pretty sexist against your own gender." Halibel sighed settling into the window seat. "So it sounds like your date went good." She commented. "Stalkers and the like. Sounds like our first date, except Stark was the one with the gay stalker not me." She laughed.

"Good times good times." Stark agreed stroking his beard.

"I missed you!" Luppi cried wrapping his arms around her waist as she entered. She smiled patting his head with a chuckle.

"I missed you too. Did Grimmjow hit you?" she asked. He shook his head fiercely.

"I hid in the air vents again." He beamed. She smiled and nodded removing some lint that had fallen into his hair.

"Go clean up, we'll have company in a bit." She explained urging him into the bathroom. Luppi nodded and ran in the direction of the shower.

…

"Why are you so nice to Luppi?" Grimmjow sniffed glaring at the boy as the boy watched TV in the other room, "He never acts like this when you ain't here." He insisted while he helped Orihime prepare food that was actually edible.

"I don't know I think he's just misunderstood." She remarked ignoring the man's comments.

"He totally hated you!" Grimmjow growled. "I cut him in half and you regenerate his torso and now your like his god savior thing!"

"He doesn't think of me as a god in any sort!" Orihime snapped waving a rice covered spoon in his face. Grimmjow sighed and shrugged.

"A little to far… hmm. What ever they're here any way." he said jerking his head towards the door.

"I'll go greet them then!" Orihime giggled running into the living room. Grimmjow chuckled when she rammed into the door jam as she exited.

"Air head." he muttered. She ignored him and continued her stride though it was a bit slower.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki cried as she and Chad walked in. "Hey, so you made it sound like you wanted to talk more!" Chad nodded.

"What do you need Orihime?" He asked eyeing her curiously.

"Well come in I'll tell you about it later!" Orihime smiled waving off the question. Ulquiorra nodded from a foot ball game on T.V. as they entered. Though Ulquiorra had absolutely no interest in the game at all, Orihime had explained that it was something that human guys liked, and here he was. Chad whose eyes where instantly on the TV walked over.

"Whose playing?" His deep voice boomed. Ulquiorra's face fell, he thought he was just supposed to watch the game, he didn't realize that he was going to be quizzed on it.

"Packers vs. Steelers, not sure why Ulqui wanted to watch an American game though." Grimmjow stated eyes dancing as he smirked triumphantly down at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra shrugged, glaring at the blue haired menace.

"Whose winning?" Chad demanded leveling himself down onto the couch away from the other two.

"Steelers up by five." Grimmjow smiled, placing his arm around the back of the couch. Chad shrugged and settled back eyes fastened onto the violence.

"Boys!" Tatsuki sighed dramatically, although Orihime could see she wanted to watch as well.

"Want something to eat?" Orihime asked brushing hair off of her face and walking into the kitchen. Tatsuki followed.

"How are you?" Halibel asked from the stove. "I'm making a soup want some?" Tatsuki jerked back slightly.

"What's in it?"

"Plain potato soup. Wouldn't let Orihime close to it." Tatsuki nodded.

"Then thank you I'll have some!" Tatsuki beamed. Halibel nodded and waddled over. "Wow." Tatsuki laughed eyeing the woman's stomach. "Which one of those idiots is that dad?" She asked.

"Oh…the tall greasy one." Halibel answered chuckling.

"Window man?" Tatsuki asked. Halibel nodded "When are you due?"

"August, thank you." Halibel sat next to Orihime and rubbed her back. Tatsuki looked at the carrot top girl that had seemed to change so much from the last time she had seen her. Her hair was longer now and her eyes duller looking like for some reason she wasn't getting enough life in them. But through that dull look she still had the same twinkle in them that would warm any one's heart. Smiling she watched as Orihime and Halibel looked at her like they had just had tea yesterday and where just updating her one what was happening.

"Orihime?" She asked and brushed a lock of her uneven hair out of her eyes. "Should we get the boys and you tell us what you need to?" Orihime shook her head.

"Let them finish their game." Tatsuki nodded. Sipping soup Halibel had placed in front of her.

"It's been so long!" She burst out of the silence. "Call me a broken record but really are you okay? You look like you aren't really here! You've changed so much! I mean I haven't seen you since graduation TWO years ago and you expect me to not be worried. I mean you come back with this new extended family and your engaged! I really can't help but wonder if you really wanted to call me over to talk or just because you felt as though you had too! Orihime are you okay? Do you need to stay with me for a while?" Orihime looked awestruck at the sudden out burst than started laughing.

"Silly I love you why would I leave you or call you over because I had to? You're my sister not like one you ARE a sister to me and you always will be so don't give me any 'You hate me' crap! You know I will always love you missy!" Tatsuki laughed. Halibel sighed.

"I feel like I need to plot out a long drawn out speech now!" Tatsuki pointed out.

"Yeah join the club." Halibel sighed messaging her stomach. "Hey man child get in here!" she called to her window ornament.

"Yes?" Stark sang as he danced in. "Do you need something my warrior princess?" he asked dancing around the table making the girls giggle.

"Yeah, stop doin' that for one, and for two get me a soda, I was gonna get one, but then I sat down and now I don't want to." She snapped.

"What kind?" He asked already at the fridge. "Anything for you ladies?" He smiled flirtatiously.

"Coke brat and stop flirting it's gross." Halibel snapped her hand snaking up and catching the coke he tossed. Shaking it a bit she turned it towards him and unleashed a torrent of sticky gold liquid. "Good, now clean this up and get me another one." she ordered. He paused a moment and then laughed loudly kissing her on top of the head and handing her a second coke.

"He is the ONLY person who finds her attitude endearing." Orihime explained to the shocked looking Tatsuki. Tatsuki chuckled a bit and took a sip from her tea.

"You know I kinda find it endearing too." Tatsuki laughed.

"Why thank you sugar." Halibel laughed. "Now Grimm stop spying in the doorway and get your fanny in here." Grimmjow chuckled and walked in. He looked surprisingly well dressed for once. Wearing a button up collared shirt that belonged to Orihime's father at one point and a pair of loose slacks.

"Whose this?" Tatsuki asked.

"Grimm. He's Tora's brother." Orihime beamed. "Isn't that right Grimm?"

"Yep, the older, more attractive brother." He bowed taking Tatsuki's hand and kissing it. "Bonjour Mon Cherie." He winked.

"You're defiantly a gentlemen." Tatsuki laughed. "Kinda makes a girl wish she wasn't dating." She joked "But I'm happy with Chad." Grimmjow chuckled.

"That's alright. I shall just die of mourning for such a pretty face lost just like Orihime's to the cruel world of the unworthy!" He moaned dramatically.

"I still say he should go into acting." Luppi commented from the safety of Halibel's side.

"Yep, but you know Grimm. He's gotta squander his talents on flirting." Halibel sighed and looked down on Luppi.

"Loop come here!" Orihime motioned for the smaller boy to come closer. "Could you get the two men in the front room I'm stuck and I don't want to yell." Ulquiorra was instantly at her side Chad following closely after.

"Want up?" Ulquiorra asked the sitting girl. Orihime shook her head.

"I just wanted you and Chad in here while I told Tatsuki the news." Tatsuki looked at her.

"Alright tell us." Chad said crouching next to Tatsuki his elbows on the table.

"Well Tatsuki, Chad, I'm pregnant!" Tatsuki gapped Then grinned widely.

"THAT'S GREAT!" She squealed. Chad looked shocked. He didn't say anything

"I'm not stupid Orihime. When I've seen someone once and heard their name I know their face. These are the Espada aren't they?" Orihime felt a heat flash and blinked a few times before looking up at Ulquiorra then Halibel their expressions change from horrified to anger. _Oh no he found out!_ Orihime gasped not sure how to answer.

"Wait who are the Espada?" Tatsuki asked. "Orihime who are the Espada?" Orihime shook her head not able to manage words.

"Orihime I would never tell the soul society on you! I would die before I told on one of my best friends!" Chad put a hand on her cheek.

"Chad." she squeaked placing her hands on her stomach defensively. Chad threw a fist onto the table his arm throbbed as the muscles contracted under the skin.

"So I was right!" He whispered attempting to regain his composure. Orihime struggled to keep from screaming.

"Chad they're different then what you think! They aren't all bad!" Chad nodded understanding.

"One…saved my life once, or he tried to. He attempted to warned me of Nnotiora a high ranked Espada that I had no chance against." Chad shook his head and sighed rubbing his forehead as he stared down at the table. "Orihime I'm calm now. I'm sorry but Tatsuki has no idea what's going on. Show her." Orihime shot him a look of horror.

"Chad we-" she squeaked eyeing Tatsuki nervously. Chad cut her of with a glance over his shoulder.

"Show her." Orihime nodded and looked up at the Espada. A sudden flash of light and Tatsuki looked up. Five monsters where standing In front of her. They all still looked the same now with more make up, new out fits and bones on some part of their body.

"Orihime?" she asked watching her friend as she moved into a position so that she was being held by the one who had called himself Tora.

"I'm sorry to have deceived you Tatsuki- chan. My name is Ulquiorra. Formally know as Grimm is Grimmjow and Loop is Luppi. We aren't surprised you can see us we could sense your spiritual pressure even as you worked you way here." Tora nodded grimly eyeing her and waiting for an attack he was sure was coming. Tatsuki watched them shaking and still unaware of what was happening.

Tora was the man she had seen in the crater with that muscular man who had killed all of her close friends with his "Soul suck" The one that tried to kill her. She looked at Orihime who was in the arms of this monster. And shook her head.

"You…" She said weakly. "Everyone…" She struggled to continue. "You killed everyone with your damned powers! You tried to kill me!" Ulquiorra stood back pulling Orihime from the range of the reiatsu spurting from the girl. "You are a monster!" Orihime jerked towards her only to be held back by Stark who wiggled a finger in caution. "A Murderer! You called them garbage and threw them away like a piece of trash!" Ulquiorra watched her patiently waiting until she calmed down a bit before speaking.

"Calm yourself!" He snapped. "Calm down your spiritual pressure will attract the soul reapers and that is the worst thing that could happen to Orihime right now! If they caught her and Chad with us they would KILL them!" Tatsuki snarled but Chad grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Do as he says. Orihime has changed him. He didn't kill your friends! He's now against the man that killed you friends! He left that organization! We may not know exactly where his loyalties lye, but for now they are with Orihime and that is enough for me." Tatsuki slowly became still and Orihime broke free of Stark's hold and ran over to her taking her into a hug.

"There Tatsuki see everything will be all right again if we figure out what to do about the baby!" Tatsuki looked at her quizzically.

"Wah' d'ya mean?" She managed. Chad watched her as he said.

"The baby is already emitting a lot of reiatsu or spiritual pressure if we don't find a way to permanently mask it the soul reapers will find it." Orihime nodded at his words.

"Besides, I might not even survive the birth! It's like a little parasite inside my womb!" She added, rubbing her stomach fondly.

"You-your going to die?" Tatsuki gasped grabbing Orihime's shoulders in horror. "If I can't get professional medical assistance without being killed by soul reapers!" Orihime giggled her eyes dancing.

"You're actually laughing?" Tatsuki whispered mortified. "It's so like you!" she snapped releasing her shoulders with a sigh, unable to be worried with Orihime as relaxed as she was.

"I'm beginning to think that she thinks a big joke herself." Ulquiorra sighed settling down into a chair.

"So I'm assuming that you're the father." Chad snapped pointedly at Ulquiorra.

"You assume correctly." He muttered his form reverting back to normal slowly until finally the bones on his head disappeared with a puff of what appeared to be sand.

"WOOOH…that's enough of the changy changy for me." Halibel, now back in her normal form, gasped placing her hands on her knees. "This little kicker doesn't seem to understand that mama needs her strength too." She groaned wiping sweat from her face.

"Shall you take a nap sweet?" Stark asked supporting her with one arm. She looked up at him momentarily appearing almost fond of the overbearing man, before patting him on the arm and saying:

"Sure why not. Not that I'll sleep, but it's nice to pretend sometimes you know." She chuckled grimly waddling from the room. He chuckled as well and followed.

"Alright. Now spill. How could this thing kill you?" Tatsuki demanded when the couple exited.

"Well you see…in human speak…baby get too strong baby make boomboom baby and mommy go splat." Grimmjow stated bluntly picking at his teeth with a tooth pick. "In Espada terms. His (Or her we're really not sure) Reiatsu will get to the point were neither the mother or baby will be able to maintain the levels, and that will cause a catastrophic meltdown in their systems and they'll in turn be reverted into the basis matter that all souls are composed of." He beamed up at them. "I kinda like the stupid answer better, cause I really don't understand the smarty pants answer myself."

"Oh Orihime are you NUTS?" Tatsuki roared. "This thing might kill you! You could be….could be…"

"Reverted to soul matter?" Grimmjow suggested.

"Yeah that!" she cried tears welling up in her eyes. "Why would you do such a thing?" she sobbed burying herself into Chad's arm.

"Because I love him…" Orihime started.

"Who Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow asked pointing at the rather distressed looking espada. "Yeah I guess, but I really think he prefers you alive."

"No…well yes…but that's not who I meant!" she cried in protest looking flustered.

"Oh the he/she…yeah well, but I think he'd rather have you around than risk a little sibling to play with." He nodded patting Luppi on the head. Luppi cringed and attempted to move out of the way only to get his head squeezed by the aggressive Espada hinting at he should stay put if he liked his head in the shape it was in.

"I meant the baby!" Orihime fumed. "It's my baby! I get to decide if I want to risk myself or not!"

"Oh…" Tatsuki whispered. "Yeah…I suppose I see where your coming from." She agreed. "Is there anyone who will help you?"

"We're trusting Urahara at this point…he's a…doctor…Espada specialist …thing." Grimmjow yawned leaning backwards in his chair releasing Luppi without a second look. "He's the best thing we could get other than those pansy soul society freak's doctors."

"I really have no idea who or what your talking about." Tatsuki snapped.

"Don't worry, neither do we most of the time." Luppi, now safely behind Orihime ventured. Tatsuki rolled her eyes and gripped Orihime's arm.

"Will you be alright?" She asked Orihime nodded.

"I hate causing so much fuss!"

"You caused the fuss yourself air-head!" Grimmjow reminded her rolling his eyes. Orihime nodded again.

"I suppose so."

"How are you hiding this from Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked Orihime sighed.

"Basically avoiding him. Sending Luppi to the door when ever someone knocks. I've had several people come over where I after I had flattened my giant stomach!" Tatsuki looked at the massive bulge that she hadn't had that evening.

"How?" Tatsuki demanded. Orihime beamed and Tatsuki watched carefully as Orihime recited.

"I reject!" A flash came around from her head to her stomach and made it look as though she was thin again. The bulge reappeared as the flash went back to her hair. Chad nodded.

"So your power can even mask such extreme…um…assets?" He said thinking of a word for the large bulge's name. "I personally think that you are always going to be hiding something from the soul reapers aren't you?" He chuckled. Orihime nodded grinning.

"See Chad! Your positive out look and understanding is why I'm naming him after you and it'll be Tatsuki if it's a girl!" Tatsuki grinned Chad joined her with a smile on his face that was loved by anyone that saw it. Orihime started laughing the rest followed suit. The rest of the visit felt like a normal 'Visiting your pregnant best friend that is engaged to a man you hate' visit. When the group was departing at the door Chad and Tatsuki both hugged Orihime and told her to call when ever and that they would stop by soon. She waved as they walked down the street and shut the door once they were out of view.

End!

**Review or flying monkeys shall rain down upon your head! You have been warned! XP**


	4. Que Urahara face slashing!

CHAPTER 4

"That went swell!" Grimmjow muttered from the couch once the couple had left.

"All but in the middle!" Orihime added smiling as she leaned up against Ulquiorra from where they sat on the couch.

"I thought those two were going to like beat up Ulquiorra." Grimmjow smirked.

"I'm afraid for my life." Ulquiorra sighed. "Two humans that can kick other humans butts. I'm going to die!" He sarcastically let out a dull, "eeeee" before placing the back of his hand onto his forehead.

"Tatsuki and Chad aren't ones to hold grudges. Well Chad isn't one…Tatsuki…well… if I tell it's okay I think she'll believe me!" Orihime beamed yawning wide enough to almost spilt her head into two parts. Ulquiorra's eyes suddenly darted to the clock.

"Midnight. Your up late." He snapped standing and scooping her from the couch like a rag doll heaving her onto his shoulder. "Your going to bed. I won't have you getting sick on me on top of everything else." He ordered as she complained sleepily.

"I'll come too!" Luppi cried. "Or…I could sit here with Grimmjow and behave myself before Grimmjow sticks his foot up my ass." He squeaked as Grimmjow muttered something in his ear and pointed menacingly at his foot.

"Damn straight you will. Come on kid we'll watch _Saturday Night Live _or something." Grimmjow ordered dragging the boy back to the TV room.

"Be nice Grimmjow!" Orihime cried before breaking into a second yawn.

"Come on, you and Halibel need rest, and Halibel's already out." Ulquiorra explained trudging down the hallway with his fiancé slung over his shoulder like a fancy scarf.

"I don' wanna go to bed." She muttered biting back a yawn. He chuckled before opening the door to her room in which Halibel already lay sleeping her enormous stomach raising and falling like a metronome.

"Ah…nap time for the little dove." Stark smiled shifting so that he could move out from Halibel's grasp and into a standing position. "Good night dove." He smiled patting the half asleep Orihime on the head.

"Nigh' night Starky." Orihime yawned making the man laugh.

"Good night woman." Ulquiorra teased as he placed the her onto the bed and wrapped the blankets around her swollen form. "Get a good night sleep for me will you?"

"I sure will, but you'll have to promise me not to fight with Grimmjow and wake me up." He nodded patting her orange hair with his pale white hand.

"Goodnight." He breathed kissing her quickly before turning on his heal and exiting the room, leaving her to her dreams.

…

"I have to see Orihime now!" Was what Orihime and Halibel woke to the next morning. Followed by a hiss. And a man's scratchy voice yell.

"It is life or death now let us through Espada!"

"Yoruichi-chan?" Orihime asked as the door flew open and a cat and a flash of a green cloak flew in. Urahara and the cat form of Yoruichi stood next to or on her bed. "Urahara-san?" Yoruichi and Urahara nodded.

"What happened?" Yoruichi demanded. "Why was Chad so…non-verbal yesterday?"

"Nothing why?" Orihime yawned rubbing her eyes. Urahara rubbed his stubbly chin and looked at Orihime.

"Not to be rude Miss. Orihime but either you have circular pillows on you, your fat, or your pregnant!" Orihime blushed.

"You don't have to pretend that you don't know what's going on because 'your little trouble-maker' is here!" Tesei put in appearing behind Urahara.

"True." Yoruichi sighed. "And I despise that nickname!" She growled as she stood next to Orihime on the bed. "You are pregnant correct?" Orihime nodded. "To my assumption the soul society will sense that reiatsu that you are releasing and come here immediately. They wont hesitate to take any of the Espada's lives to get to you and kill that child. I'm sure they know what's going on or at least know it has something to do with you. Even I could tell from the way Chad was fidgeting that it had something to do with you. How many soul reapers have they sent to look for you?"

"Well four to see what was going on, Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, and Captain Hitsugaya." Orihime explained counting off the names on her fingers. Yoruichi looked at Urahara.

"Well Yoruichi's serious. If they sent Toshiro then they obviously mean business. They wouldn't send the child prodigy if they weren't." Urahara commented. Halibel sat up grumbling.

"Who're you?" She slurred rubbing drool from her chin. Urahara watched her sway as if she were drunk.

"May I ask what you are wearing?" He asked looking at the skimpy outfit that the heavily pregnant woman was sporting. Yoruichi lashed out with a claw in his direction causing him to fall back off the bed flailing around until a little after he hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Ow." He said bluntly standing up.

"How could you be so rude?" Yoruichi asked. "Obviously she wants to wear what she wants. Feel lucky she isn't running around naked like me!"

"Can we stay on topic?" Orihime asked the bickering couple. Yoruichi nodded.

"Well you see that the baby will kill you if we don't get it out pretty damn soon!" Yoruichi explained licking her Urahara tainted claw. Orihime nodded and pulled on her collar. "You see that pretty damn soon is next week." Orihime stood awestruck at what Yoruichi had concluded.

"In the next week?" Orihime repeated. Yoruichi nodded and lashed her tail back and forth.

"You see if we don't start preparing now, when the time comes we will be winging it and I'm not sure that you'll like the ideas that Urahara has whipped up for the extraction." Yoruichi yawned. Darkness surrounded Orihime as the words sunk in.

"Will the baby live?" Orihime whispered. Yoruichi nodded.

"If we can work it out good enough hopefully." Urahara sighed rubbing his chin. "So…how bout some tea?" He asked with a smile.

…

They where having tea when the doorbell rang. It was Urahara who answered it. His smiling face was met with the scowling face of Kenpachi.

"HELLO!" Yachiru sang with a grin from Kenpachi's shoulder. "We're here to see the lady!" She cried.

"Lady? Which lady? This lady?" He asked holding up Yuroichi by the scruff of the neck. "Or the other lady?" Kenpachi glared.

"The other lady." He glared eye twitching.

"Hello." Orihime sang appearing around the corner her stomach flat again. "Can I help you? Sorry if I have company."

"It's no problem." Yachiru grinned "Hello people." She waved.

"Hello cutie." Urahara winked.

"So I guess you must be the reason for the strange reiatsu huh Urahara?" Yumichika who was standing behind his captain asked.

"Maybe." Urahara admitted whisking out his fan. "Yeah probably. I've been working on this new project and pheew is it full of that stuff." Kenpachi nodded.

"Alright. Never mind. I'll be seeing you Orihime." He glared at the girl who waved energetically.

As soon as they where out of ear shot Urahara turned to Orihime.

"That settles it. Your coming home with me." He laughed grabbing her arm. Orihime balked.

"What?" She demanded. "But I thought that…I mean." She stammered.

"I'm a freaking power house for reiatsu. I can throw out enough to obscure even your level of reiatsu. Have some faith. You all are welcome to come if you wish." The man nodded at the Espada.

"Well I suppose if you don't mind two pregnant ladies waddling around and bitching." Halibel beamed rubbing her stomach. "Believe me I'm good at it."

"It's like a talent." Stark agreed patting her hand.

"Don't push it."

"Not pushing it." Stark muttered.

"I'm going if Orihime is going." Ulquiorra nodded.

"ME TOO!" Luppi squealed.

"I guess I could tag along." Grimmjow nodded scratching his ear.

"Alright it's settled then. Pack up you leave tonight." Urahara decided tipping his hat.

…

"Orihime I'll help you if you need me to!" Tatsuki hovered around Orihime who was carrying a large bag while they were walking to Urahara's shop that was still a few blocks away.

"No." Orihime panted. "I'm fine." Chad shook his head and picked up the struggling pregnant woman.

"Tatsuki take her bags." He ordered the black haired jock. She shrugged and picked up the large and heavy bag up with no hassle.

"How do you know where we're going Tatsuki?" Orihime asked.

"I know everything." Tatsuki answered. "About the summer where Rukia was charged of crimes and even the day Ichigo met Rukia. Urahara told me everything." Orihime gave her a confused look.

"I took her to Urahara's after she saw the Espada." Chad filled in. Orihime nodded.

"Poor Tatsuki… You got all of this dumped onto you so fast!" Tatsuki shrugged.

"I always knew something weird was going on so its time I figured it out! I'm more surprised at how in detail that parallel universe sounds. I mean it's like ancient Japan with one hundred times more technology then now! " Orihime nodded.

"It's beautiful there as well!" Orihime smiled. Tatsuki looked at her strangely.

"You mean we could go there?" Tatsuki demanded. Orihime shrugged.

"I suppose but now isn't the best time." Tatsuki grinned

"Right!" The shop was coming into view. Urahara was sitting on the porch with what appeared to be a cat toy with Yoruichi swinging at it. The two looked up when the group was only a few paces away from them.

"H~E~L~L~O ORI~HI~MEEEEE!" Urahara called waving.

"Hello Urahara san! Yoruichi chan!" Orihime called over Chad's shoulder. Ulquiorra walking slowly next to the giant lifted his hand slowly in greeting. Before swiftly lowering it.

"Howdy!" Grimmjow yawned placing his suitcase on the ground outside of the house and immediately settled into a sun spot on the yard. Laying back he closed his eyes, rolled over, and fell asleep.

"Well get inside all!" Urahara cried pressing them in shooting a glance at Grimmjow questioningly. "With those soul reapers running around no need to be risky now is there?" he demanded as he took Orihime's hand and lifted her into the room.

"Thank you." she smiled letting out a huff and sitting on the offered cushion. "Come sit down Luppi." she called. Luppi beamed and galloped over instantly sitting and letting the pregnant woman play with his hair.

"So…one little ity bity problem with you staying here." Urahara explained. "You see I have quiet a bit of Soul Reaper traffic and I'll be needing you to primarily stay in the back rooms is that ok?" he asked hesitantly.

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?" Orihime asked.

"Oh good. I was afraid I was going to have to force you back there." he sighed.

"Now I'd like to show you your rooms, and the room where you'll be having the baby…or babies if you want to use it as well Halibel san." Yuroichi asked.

"Nah, I was just gonna stand out back and drop it." Halibel decided. "It's how I was born and that's good enough for me." Halibel grunted.

"What if there are complications?" Urahara asked appalled at such a statement.

"That's what the man is here for." She nudged the rather pale looking Stark. "He catches, cuts the cord, and I heave. Easy peasy."

"Have you ever had a child before?" Urahara demanded.

"Nope, but I worked with a lot of girls, I've had to drop little lambs in worse areas believe me." She snapped. "Once I had to help some chick give birth in the middle of a fight. Asked her 'Can't cha' wait a few minutes more?' and she's like, I don't think so…and I was like alright lean over and push then lets get it over with…I think that Tousen was with me…fricken guy near fainted when I bit the umbilical cord." She roared with laughter. Only Yoruichi laughed as loudly.

"Really? Man that sounds like the time that me and Kisuke had to help this poor woman give birth on a mission. Only…the poor guy really did faint!"

"That's enough of that!" Urahara cried wrapping his hands over the woman's mouth.

"Should I show them their rooms?" Ururu asked quietly.

"Yes my dear you should!" Urahara cried holding Yoruichi's mouth closed.

"Follow me." Ururu whispered and walked down the hall way. "Here there are seven rooms you can choose who sleeps where." The girl wisped past the group and was gone.

"Well this'll be my room." Halibel decided and trudged into the first room she found that was close to the door to the back yard. Stark followed with her bags looking rather green. Orihime walked into the next.

"I suppose I'll stay here." She told the group. Tatsuki carried her bags into the room with Ulquiorra following her. The rest of the group found rooms within the hour.

It was evening and the two pregnant ladies and Stark where already asleep in their rooms when Tatsuki departed for her house with Chad following her soon after.

"I'm totally bored!" Luppi whined. After ten minutes of them all silently sitting in the living room of the Urahara shop.

"Well then go check on the sleeping fat ones." Grimmjow muttered still energized from his late afternoon nap. "And Orihime." Urahara scoffed but laughed when he saw Halibel come up from behind the cushion Grimmjow was sitting on and crack her knuckles followed by her fist ramming into his head with fifty percent force behind it.

"Who's fat?" She asked kneeing him in the back of the neck. He slumped off the chair whining and cussing at the lady. She jumped over the cursing Sexta Espada onto the cushion he had been sitting in landing on his stomach. "I repeat…who's fat?

"Your not fat!" The blue haired boy spit struggling to escape from under her.

"Let me weave a tale to get you out of your whining moods!" Urahara laughed from him chair. "When I was still in the soul society I was a captain you see! Once was visiting my dear friend Yoruichi in her office and I was all like 'Hello Yoruichi!' and she was all like 'what?' then I was all like 'oh my gosh what's wrong' you see Yoruichi was like never in this kind of bad mood. Then one of her subordinates named Soi Fong came in and was all like 'ma'am what he doing here?' and I was all like 'Well my dear I'm making your captain feel better' and apparently she took it in a dirty way. Which is made her start crying she was all like 'Yoruichi! No! NOT THIS DEMON!' Any who Yoruichi was all like. 'What are you crying about?' and I was all like 'EWW!' And then Soi Fong stabbed me." The faces of the listeners dropped . "And that's what happened." Grimmjow began laughing.

"You tard! What does that have to do with any thing?" Grimmjow howled with laughter. Urahara rubbed his chin.

"I don't know." he shrugged. "It makes me hurt a little inside, but it also makes you all laugh! Which I of course find quiet endearing." He laughed. Suddenly his face fell. "Quickly all, get to your rooms. No not you silly thing." He laughed snagging Yoruichi around the waist. She hissed at him and swatted at him with a claw, but he held on stubbornly before trotting out to the front of his store.

"Let me go Kisuke you idiot!" Yoruichi hissed before she caught sight of the guests standing in the store.

"Good afternoon." Soi fong snapped with disgust eyeing the couple as Yoruichi began clawing at Urahara's face with her back claws. Soi fong's partners on the mission, Hisagi and Kira, looked bored as they scanned over the comical setting.

"Good evening." Urahara nodded placing his captive on the ground so that she could run off and change.

"Where is she, Kisuke?" Soi fong demanded.

"Whom may you be asking for?" Urahara demanded exchanging glances with Yoruichi as she reappeared.

"The girl. Orihime. Where is she?" Urahara looked startled.

"Orihime? What on earth could you possibly want with such a sweet little girl such as Orihime - chan?" he demanded as Yoruichi fell into place besides him.

"She's wanted for questioning. Seeing as she's gone missing from her home on such short notice." Soi fong snapped. Urahara nodded and winced as he touched a scratch on his face with a sigh.

"Ferocious that woman." He sighed, "But of course you can have her!" He laughed. "She has nothing to hide at all!" He laughed. "You see this would all be a big misunderstanding. She was trying this new product for me and wow did it have some side affects, I mean her reiatsu went through the roof…yes yes…rather foolish of me, but you see I had no other options seeing as my assistant is still recuperating from my last attempt at the drug…"

"Kisuke!" Soi fong snapped. "Just bring out the girl." She snapped.

"Yeah we just want to make sure she's ok and leave. Alright? We don't want to be here either." Hisagi snapped. Kira nodded in agreement.

"Right of course. One moment." Urahara nodded. Disappearing into the back room.

Orihime Looked up as he entered, startled at his quick appearance. Urahara scanned the room making sure that Ulquiorra was no where to be found before grabbing her and whispering ferociously into her ear.

A few minutes later she nodded, and hugged him quickly before allowing herself to be led from the room

"You know what to do?" He asked pausing in the room behind the store front. She nodded and let her self be pushed out the door. "Are YOU ready?" He demanded of Orihime.

"O…of course, but I'm not sure what they would want with me." She squeaked already acting out her part. He grinned pulling her out into the room.

"Here you go!" he beamed. "One healthy Orihime." He smiled patting the girl's head.

"Yes. Thank you come on Orihime san." Kira snapped. Orihime nodded and followed after him.

"Where are we going Hisagi san?" she asked of the man.

"Don't worry. Nothing big." He smiled patting her head and wrapping his arm defensively around her shoulders. "Mayuri just needs to run some tests make sure Urahara hasn't damaged you or something."

"Like I would!" Urahara snapped. "I tested it on Ichigo first you boob!" Hisagi sighed and continued to drag Orihime from the store. They had walked a few blocks and were opening the gate to the soul society when a small shadow fell behind them.

Remaining unnoticed, the form slipped through the gate along with the soul reapers. Exiting into the final gates and into the soul society where it ducked into a crowd to avoid suspicion.

**END!**

**Who is this mysterious person? Why are the soul reapers and their captive being stalked? And is Yumichika going to answer the up coming questions? I know the answers to these questions! You don't! So review or I shall tattoo a picture of Captain Commander onto all of your lower backs while you sleep! THOU HAST' BEEN WARNED! **

**BTW special thanks for reviews from: Ino1693, randomfan17, summerayah, **xXRandomnessPrevailsXx**, and especially AppleDoodle for being our first reviewer!**


	5. The Stalker's Face Revealed!

**Chapter 5**

Upon entering the soul society, the group still holding Orihime protectively besides them, still had yet to notice a small form duck into an alley way in order to avoid detection.

"I stand out like a sore thumb!" The person cursed observing her clothes and brushing loose hair out of her face. Tatsuki sighed, frustrated she shot looks around attempting to find anything she could use to cover her obviously human garb. "I need to know where they're taking Orihime chan." Decided diving back into the crowd with the hood of her jacket pulled over her head.

Deciding that she need a better disguise, She looked around and tugged on the first Shinigami's uniform that she touched in the crowd. The shinigami flipped around with a look of irritation to reveal a boy that was about average height with black hair cut just below his ears and feathers protruding from his left eyebrow.

"May I help you?" He snapped brushing off his kimono on the spot she had 'Soiled' and observing her with a disapproving smirk.

"Yes, um…sir where is the woman's bath house?" She asked. He raised his feathered eye brow, but pointed to a wooden hut with steam rising up from it.

"There." He growled watching the bald figure he had been standing with disappear into the crowd. Cursing he dove after him shouting. "Ikkaku you imbecile wait!"

"Thank you." She called after the man before she took off running towards the hut he had been pointing to.

'Women' read clearly over the door in big black letters. She slid in and searched the small slots holding the bathers clothes for a soul reapers kimono. Finding one that was relatively close to her height she stripped off her clothes and slid into the soul reapers clothing.

To her horror the kimono was much to large around the bust. But she pulled it tight around her midriff and stuffed her clothes and the pink scarf she found with it to help the missing bosom required to wear the shirt. Dashing out she headed in the direction that the captors had left with Orihime.

She had made it two blocks before someone grabbed her shoulder.

"Excuse me." She flipped around at the familiar voice. Rukia had her hands clasped tightly on the girls shoulders. Hesitantly she spun back around and took off running leaving the raven hair Kuchiki gawking at her.

"Tatsuki! Wait!" Rukia called after her. It took a few blocks before she could stop running having lost the girl in the maze of shops. Sighing she decided to keep at a fast jog. Panting she had nearly caught up to the captors and anyone that might stop her were far behind her. Or so she thought.

"Soul reaper!" a voice boomed behind her. She spun around almost jumping out of her too big clothes.

"Me?" The person nodded and motioned for her to come over with one sickly pale hand.

"Yes." She looked at the face and remembered the roster Urahara had showed her. "Oh…uh…Ukitake -toicho can I help you?" Tatsuki murmured the white haired captain nodded wiping his nose with a handkerchief with an intricately embroidered edge signed R.U.

"Where is your Zanpakto?" He demanded, Tatsuki shrugged and answered.

"In my barracks sir." He shook his head at her foolishness.

"You should always have it with you, child!" He explained.

"Thank you sir, I will remember that." He nodded and watched as the make-shift-shinigami shifted her weight uncomfortably.

"Be on your way." He sighed waving dismissively Tatsuki bowed and dashed after the captors once again. Smiling to her self she decided it was time to use the fake Zanpakto that Urahara had provided her with. Pulling out the horrendous weapon she nearly puked when she saw it had a little pink bow tied around the hilt.

"Kisuke." she hissed. "I oughta…" shaking her head she moved forward with a sigh._ Now lets see _she thought attempting to untie the girly frill. Where were Mayuri's barracks? She squinted a bit before selecting who appeared to be the best person to ask.

"Excuse me. Vice-captain…um…Isane?" she squeaked bowing deeply so that her hair covered her face,

"Hello, what is it that you need?" The girl asked twirling her hair on her finger nervously.

"I'm looking for captain Mayuri's barracks…you see I'm new around here and bit lost." The girl raised a hand for silence, Tatsuki accepted the gesture and became silent.

"That's perfectly understandable. At least you know people right? Or else you'd never get around." she chuckled. "Mayuri sama's barracks are in the 12th division silly. Just go straight and read the signs."

"Oh, thank you ma'am!" she bowed repeatedly. Dashing off while the white haired lieutenant waved kindly after her.

Finding the barracks was easy enough. Strange creatures and people walked around it and glared whenever anyone came close. Sighing she dove into a nearby alley and reached into her back pack. Lifting a fuzzy meowing ball out and placing it on the ground.

"About time. My poor tail was crushed horribly." Yoruichi sighed licking her paw. "Now this will be up to me. There is no way for you to enter and not be caught. I want you to go wait in Rukia's room…I also want you to explain the situation, but do not tell her exactly what happened. A.K.A. do NOT mention Espada and REALLY do not mention the B-A-B-Y." she snapped. "Now get going."

"Yes ma'am." Tatsuki nodded taking off towards the thirteenth division barracks. "Good luck Yoruichi sama, and please take care of Orihime." she whispered over her shoulder. Yoruichi purred in response before jumping over the wall of the barracks.

…

The thirteenth division was plain a tan color, but intricately designed with flowers and vines. Tatsuki stood in awe as she watched the shinigami walk around carelessly twirling their Zanpakto's and chattering happily about news. She jumped as a voice rang out behind her.

"Hello again." She spun around to face the beaming Ukitake. "Found your Zanpakto I see." He chuckled looking her over. "Where are you headed?" He asked patting her gently on the head. She fiddled with the hilt of her sword nervously.

"Kuchiki Rukia's room sir." He nodded his smile appeared to be plastered permanently to his face.

"Yes third chair. Making friends in high places already? It's a good place to start especially for newbie's like yourself my dear. " He rubbed his chin chuckling good heartedly, then sneezed putting a finger under his nose he pointed to that door to their left. Tatsuki bowed thanking him while he dismissed her with a cough.

"Thank you Toicho." She smiled bowing deeply. Ukitake nodded and sneezed again walking away. Trotting down the hall, Tatsuki slid the door open revealing two people chatting at a small table in the back of the room.

"Rukia! And… Ichigo's gay brother with no fashion sense tie-dye man!" She cried. The two looked up in surprise "Rukia I need to talk to you!" Ichigo's gay brother with no fashion sense tie-dye man looked up.

"It's Renji not…whatever you called me! Besides I'm a second chair! You should respect me more newbie!" He snapped puffing out his chest.

"What the HELL are you DOING here?" Rukia roared standing and bopping Tatsuki upside the head. "I mean how do you even know about this place?" she demanded.

"What do you mean she's a…" Renji started then his eyes bugged out from his eye sockets as he recognized her. "Tatsuki?" he yelped. "What the hell are you doing here?" he screamed. Rukia sighed.

"I just said that." Rukia muttered smacking Renji with the hilt of her Zanpakto.

"Yeah…but I just realized and…wait I was getting distracted again." Renji snapped smacking his head in frustration.

"Ok spill." Rukia snapped sitting down and forcing the shaking girl down with her.

…

It wasn't surprising that Mayuri's security was tight. Yoruichi had no problems with it, but to someone else it might have actually been a bit of a pickle. At one point she had almost been spotted by Nemu, Mayuri's poor abused daughter, but instead of going straight, the girl had turned away and had unintentionally led Yoruichi to the room where they where holding Orihime.

Disguising her spiritual powers, she dove into the room in the split second that Nemu opened the door to place food on a small counter and speak to the poor Orihime.

"Please eat Orihime san. Mayuri sama said he really can't test until you eat." Orihime merely looked up and smiled tiredly up at the girl.

"Hello Nemu, you're looking pretty." Orihime smiled. "Did you do something new with your hair? How is Uryu san?" Nemu blushed at the last comment.

"Umm…Thank you…and Uryu is fine thank you." she bowed slightly. "Now about eating." she started.

"Oh I will!" Orihime cried, "But I can't! Not while your staring at me!" The girl blushed keeping up the appearance of a shy teenager.

"Oh!" Nemu bowed. "That is fine." She nodded. "Please take your time I shall go for awhile." Nemu muttered scurrying from the room. A few seconds later the door closed and Nemu sprinted from the hallway.

"Hello." Orihime smiled at the small black cat that had been hiding behind the door.

"Hello. How are you? Have they begun testing yet?" Yoruichi demanded seating herself promptly beside the girl.

"No of course not." She smiled. "They want me to trust them first. They all genuinely don't want to hurt me." she explained. "You see? The door only has a minor sensor on it. One that I shouldn't be able to detect if it wasn't for the…you know." she nodded towards the baby.

"It can sense things that miniscule? Funny, I was going to explain it, but I see that there is no need. Alright now, lets get going with this." she nodded curtly pulling a small orb from a bag strapped to her side. "Ere…" she muttered spitting the thing into the girl's hand. "Bite this." she ordered.

"Ok…" Orihime nodded taking a bite and yelping as it shocked her. Her eyes widened as she saw a clone of herself growing in front of her eyes. "Oh…" she breathed.

"It simply needed your authorization to work." she explained. "Now it will talk like you, and test like you would months before this ever happened." she explained.

"What do you mean? Test like I was?"

"It will not show up pregnant." Yoruichi explained, 'Now quickly bite this." she ordered pulling out a second case.

"Is it going to shock me?" Orihime demanded, eyeing the thing suspiciously.

"Probably! Now bite!" she glared. The girl squeaked and nodded biting into the small orb with a mutter. Suddenly she found the world growing. Squeaking she looked down at herself and gasped, she was a small orange kitten.

"Cool huh? I didn't have time to teach you on your own, but you know for a first try I'd say that this is pretty good." Yoruichi grinned triumphantly before grabbing the kitten by the scruff of the neck and nodding to the giagi. Which lifted her up and out onto the windowsill.

"Woah!" Orihime squealed as Yoruichi leapt from house to house as nimbly as if she was a squirrel. "Where are we going?" she asked momentarily forgetting that she was in Yoruichi's mouth.

"Irteent…skad…arracksss." Yoruichi managed to say.

"Thirteenth squad barracks? Why?…oh sorry. No questions." she blushed when Yoruichi glared at her.

…

"And so…They have Orihime and I'm not sure exactly what Yoruichi is planning, but I'm not sure if it'll work!" Tatsuki gasped out.

"Alright, so Orihime has something wrong with her, that the soul society can't know about and you can't tell us correct?" Renji demanded.

"Yep." Tatsuki nodded brushing her hair out with her fingers.

"Alright…does Ichigo know?" Rukia demanded sipping her tea.

"No. Orihime is afraid to tell him." Tatsuki admitted.

"He is a full time soul reaper now, she may be concerned with his loyalty." Rukia suggested.

"That can't be it or they wouldn't be telling us." Renji snapped.

"Honestly you two why don't you two stop yacking a minute and let me explain." The group looked up with a start as a voice called from the window.

"Yoruichi sama!" Tatsuki cried. The cat smirked and nudged the kitten at her feet with a paw.

"Is that Orihime chan?" Rukia demanded lifting the kitten up.

"Yep!" Orihime cried with a smile. Batting Rukia on the nose with her paw playfully.

"This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Tatsuki sighed sitting down with a thump next to Renji.

"Tell me about it." He sighed head in his hands.

"I suppose you're going to the human world now?" Rukia sighed, tickling Orihime under her chin.

"Yes. You must stay here though. Tell Uryu everything, and possibly anyone else who may listen to something without having problems judging." Yoruichi decided. "Open your bag Tatsuki!" she ordered. Tatsuki nodded and obliged. "Now close the bag!" She snapped once safely in the bag with Orihime.

"Hai hai." Tatsuki sighed rolling her eyes at the demanding woman. "See you later." she bowed sprinting from the room.

Once they where gone Renji turned to Rukia with a raised Eye brow.

"Was it just me or was Tatsuki wearing Rangiku - chan's clothing?" He demanded.

"Don't ask." Rukia sighed rubbing her temples. "I normally don't anymore and believe me it helps prevent headaches.

END!

HEY GUYS! Listen I just got out of school so now I'll probably update quiet often! Thanks to all who reviewed! Bet most of you weren't expecting Tatsuki to be her all powerful rescuer now were you? Fooled yah! Anyway thank you all!

Read and review or Grimmjow will scratch up your drapes! I mean it! =)


	6. Revelation! Orihime's Decision!

**Hello again! Thanks for reading ! Anyway…I figured I haven't done a disclaimer in awhile so…here you go…**

**I don't own Bleach even though I want to really really badly!**

Chapter 6

"I'm extremely proud of your turn out!" Urahara praised Rukia after she and Renji appeared at the Urahara shop with a small army. "But how did you get the Vizards to help?" he demanded looking over at the ex-soul reapers that wouldn't normally want to be affiliated with business such as this.

"Cause I love Orihime san." Shinji pointed out scratching the inside of his ear and letting out a large sigh.

"Yeah, and I hate soul reapers so we had to come. I wanna kick some ass!" Hiyori smirked leaning up against Shinji's back.

"And the captains?" Urahara demanded scanning over the small group.

"Of course me and my lovely, lovely Nanao chan had to at least see what was going on with our dearest Orihime chan." Shunsui broke in grinning before getting smacked upside the head by the lovely, lovely Nanao chan.

"I came out of curiosity as well." Ukitake shrugged.

"I am here to make sure Ukitake doesn't over do it again." Unohana snapped, Isane nodded in agreement. Ukitake blushed and nodded wrapping an arm around the woman's shoulders.

"I am following my little sister and second chair. Simply to make sure they do not get themselves into trouble." Byakuya decided from his spot next to Rukia. Rukia beamed looking up at her nii-san with a look of reverence.

"We were just really bored." Kenpachi sighed Yachiru nodded in a sad agreement.

"And of course Orihime's little Quincy friend came!" Urahara beamed patting the man on the head.

"Of course I came." Ishida nodded pushing his glasses up with his fingers. "Nemu wouldn't come, she chose to remain with her father." he said without the slightest hint of jealously.

"I just want to know what the HELL is going on!" Ichigo cried breaking Ishida's daydreaming mood.

"Ithigo!" Neliel protested slamming her hands over Ichigo's mouth, "Don' be rude!" She snapped.

"Thank you all again for coming!" Urahara beamed ignoring Ichigo's outburst. "You see, we have a wee bit of a situation!" He smiled and looked at Byakuya who had put his hand up slightly. "You mean besides the fact that you retook a prisoner that we captured?" Byakuya snapped putting his hand back down.

"Well…yes…but compared to this that actually seems minor." Urahara admitted with a shrug.

"Chad, do you know what's going on?" Ichigo demanded looking over at the silent giant in the corner of the room.

"I was just going to tell you!" Urahara sighed whisking out his fan. "I think this is best explained by the girl herself. Orihime ch~aaan!" he called. They all looked up as she entered.

"Hello all, thank you for coming." She blushed. Her large bulge was back to show just how severe the problem turned out to be. There was a moment of intense silence as the group seemed to be stunned staring at the girl with eyes the size of saucers.

Hiyori broke the silence with a screech of laughter the tea she had been sipping squirting from her nose. Shinji coughed, having inhaled one of the treats Urahara had laid down. Kensei sighed and smacked him on the back, dislodging the offending item and sending it flying into Ukitake's eye who fell back with a thud. Ichigo remained in a silent state of shock, Shunsui let out a girly scream, and Nanao pushed up her glasses blushing furiously as if she was the pregnant one.

"The…HELL!" Ichigo screamed breaking out of his silence. Standing he rushed forward before anyone (even Neliel) could protest. He grabbed Orihime by the shoulders and began shaking her violently.

"I...chi…go th….at .hurrrrrrttss!" She moaned as he continued to shake her.

"WHO?" He demanded. "Who is the dad?" Orihime tried to look at him but her head was still being shaken by the rampaging carrot top.

"Ul-qui-orra." She managed. Ichigo paused and looked her in the face stopping his assault with a moan of anguish. Falling back he yelled something inaudible, ruffled his hair, then turning back ruffled Orihime's hair before he fell back with a little whimper of distress into the waiting Neliel's arms.

"Well…" Chad sighed. "That was a bit of an…."

"Over reaction?" Unohana suggested sweetly. Rukia who sat next to Renji across the room nodded.

"Stupid." She sighed.

"Idiot." Renji agreed.

"Baka." Tatsuki added.

"Well now that we're-" Urahara started to be cut off by Yoruichi

"Foolish." She sighed.

"Are we quite finished?" Urahara snapped.

"Yes." Yoruichi nodded.

"Okay now that we're done insulting Mr. Kurosaki. Let's begin thinking of a plan…That is unless some of you wish to leave at this point?" Seeing no one was moving he began again. "I believe the soul society will be heading our way pretty damn soon when they find out that what we left at the soul society ISN'T our little Orihime." Urahara pointed out. Ishida nodded pushing up his glasses.

"Your right we either have to hide Orihime or get the soul society to listen to our plea for a least ten minutes." Ishida decided. Chad nodded.

"Where is that freaking Espada if Orihime is in this much trouble?" Ichigo snarled. "He probably jumped ship when he saw how much trouble he was gonna get in didn't he?"

"You freaking tard. You really think that we'd leave the little princess in your fricken graceful care?" Grimmjow snapped appearing in the doorway with a rush of wind. Ichigo's head snapped up with a jerk. His brown eyes instantly connected with Grimmjow's dancing blue ones. "How you doin' human?" Grimmjow smirked.

"You bastard!" Ichigo snarled attempting to stand only to be forced down by Neliel. "What the hell is tha…that thing doing here?" Orihime smiled slightly. "I thought that Ulquiorra is the dad!"

"He is the father numbnuts." Grimmjow snapped appearing next to Orihime and taking a seat despite Ichigo's furious glares. Ichigo shot Orihime a look of shock as he demanded answers silently.

"Grimmy, Luppi, Stark, and Hallibel been helping me and Ulquiorra" She explained with a smile. Ichigo's eye twitched as he realized that indeed not one, but five of the Espada had been hiding right under his nose for only God knew how long. Ignoring the look ,Orihime looked up at Grimmjow and asked. "Where is Ulquiorra anyway?"

"Urahara decided to send them all out just in case Ichigo went bonkers on us. Ulqui's out of earshot, but I could get him if you really want him here." Grimmjow suggested his voice sounding surprisingly compassionate.

"No…he's a bit over protective. I'd rather make a plan without him freaking out." Orihime decided leaning into Grimmjow's shoulder with a sigh.

"Well…though this is all awkward and all…I do believe that it would be best if we continued our planning Ichigo." Shinji snapped leaning against the wall.

"Good point Shinji Kun." Urahara nodded.

"If we have Shunsui, Ukitake, and Unohana they might actually pause before charging." Renji pointed out.

"Your giving us too much credit." Shunsui sighed. "You see if Miss Orihime goes out there like that they'll over react. But if she shows that form after or during our little presentation and then changes after we explain, then and only then they might be able to see our point more. Think of it as a last resort." Nanao brushed a lock of hair out of her face.

"You see the soul society was already jumpy about you, but for some people they are completely… acceptant of you Ryoka or substitute shinigami or what ever you want to be called, but the majority still doesn't trust you completely and would prefer to keep a permanent eye on all of you. This would give them a great reason to do so." Orihime put her head in her hands listening to Nanao's cold speech.

"How can a kid cause all of these problems!" She sighed looking up "Well at least…" She shook her head not being able to put words into the sentence. "Wait are there soul reapers around Karakura town right now?" She looked up to see Shunsui nod.

"Yes dear, but why? Wouldn't that be a bad- wait! I get what your thinking!" Shunsui cried. Nanao sighed.

"Leave it to the smartest brain in the soul society to figure out a humans train of thought." she muttered rolling her eyes

"Oh yes! If you walk around town with that bulge they will surely stop you! Then one of us could guard you or all of us could guard you from a distance!" He finished Orihime nodded.

"They'll stop to question me! They'll ask why I have that belly!" Orihime squeaked Shunsui nodded.

"You are a genius Orihime!" He laughed embracing her in a bear hug, Orihime blushed.

"Thank you. But when it comes to saving my kid I'm dead serious." Orihime flatly stated as Shunsui released her. Nanao nodded.

"So you'll just waltz around town like normal? Then if one of them spot you, which they will, it will be an automatic resolution?" Shunsui nodded and scratched his chest.

"Problem. If we run into anyone like Soi Fong or something then we'll have trouble seeing as she is strongly against you in the first place." The man yawned, Orihime nodded.

"I'll keep Yoruichi in my purse!" she giggled picking the cat up. Yoruichi looked up at her.

"And what good would that do?" She demanded. Orihime beamed and playfully bopped her head.

"She'll listen to you! She adores you!" The cat nodded.

"She adores my human form. I doubt she likes my cat form as much." she rubbed a paw behind her left ear. "Besides if I hide in your hand bag and turn into a human then I'll be naked. In the middle of where we are. Isn't that illegal here?" Orihime nodded.

"What if you start out like human?" Yoruichi swatted clawlessly at the girl's nose.

"Then I wont fit in your bag!" Orihime nodded.

"And it would be weird for me to have a body guard. Maybe I can get a really big bag!" She thought rubbing her chin while the others stared at her curiously.

"There's like a one in thirteen or something chance we'll run into her so let's not worry to much about it!" Urahara sighed. "Yoruichi still you should hide in the girls hand bag any way." Yoruichi nodded and climbed into the bag Orihime was taking.

"I suppose I'll head out then." She smiled and kissed Grimmjow, Chad, Ichigo, Renji, and Ishida on top of the head as well as hugging each of the captains and kissing Shunsui on the cheek.

"I should walk with her! It wouldn't be weird for a HUMAN friend to be walking with her in the HUMAN world!" Tatsuki stood glaring at the clogs and hat man and grabbing him by the collar of his cloak. Urahara shrugged.

"Last minute but…what the hey! Why not?"

…

"Number two!" Captain Commander called.

"Yes sir?" His lieutenant sighed

"I called a captain's meeting."

"You did."

"Why is there like five people missing?"

"I don't know sir."

"Oh well… And it was going to be bingo night. Number two get the replacements for the captains!"

"Yes sir…"

…

"Orihime I sense some spiritual pressure from above us. Two people and it's strong." Yoruichi hissed after they had been walking around a strip mall for about an hour.

"Can you tell who?" Tatsuki murmured.

"Well both reiatsu could fit at least lieutenant!" Yoruichi whispered back.

"LUCKY DAY!" A voice called from above them. Looking up the small group swallowed as two people jumped down.

"Excellent execution of entrance." Fifth seat Yumichika laughed at the entrance.

"Thank you!" Ikkaku chuckled smacking the fifth seat on the back. The two appeared to be in normal clothes for humans. Ikkaku was wearing jeans and a patterned gray t-shirt. Yumichika was wearing tight white skinny jeans with a skin tight red v-neck long sleeved shirt. They still both drew attention from the surrounding crowd of people.

"You're coming with us." Ikkaku said pointing a wooden sword at Orihime. Tatsuki jumped in front or her protectively.

"No." She snapped. "We need to talk."

"Your right." Yumichika said ducking around the black haired girl to look at Orihime, "You didn't look like that a couple days ago! Did you?" He demanded pointing at the stomach of the girl. "Kawaii!" He giggled.

"Dude's don't say Kawaii idiot!" Ikkaku growled, jabbing Yumichika in the butt with the point of his sword Yumichika yelped and jumped up with a hiss of protest.

"Owie! That hurt!" Yumichika snarled. Standing up he grabbed Orihime by the shoulders. "Listen I want you to process every word I'm saying!" Orihime nodded a bit confused. "Are…You…Pregnant?" Ikkaku looked at Yumichika with an odd glance.

"Dude what the hell? She's obviously just fat…people don't get that pregnant over night." Yumichika looked back and held his hand out expectantly. "What?" Ikkaku demanded

"Gimme your sword." Yumichika demanded. Ikkaku shrugged and handed the boy the wooden sword. "Don't! " Yumichika began smacking Ikkaku on the head. "EVER!" He hit on the side of his face. "CALL!" On the chin. "A GIRL!" across the face. "FAAAT!" in the forehead.

"Oh dear!" Orihime screeched. "Yumichika stop please!" Yumichika swirled around surprisingly smiling.

"That was FUN!" He said then bopped the staggering Ikkaku under the chin. "Mine bitch!"

"So are you going to listen or what?" Tatsuki demanded. Ikkaku glared.

"Why should I, your just a human and…Oww oww oww! Let go Yumichika!" Ikkaku cried as Yumichika placed his partner in a painful arm lock.

"Of course tee hee hee." Yumichika laughed releasing his swearing partner. "Why don't we get some tea?" He suggested wrapping an arm around Orihime's shoulders.

"Come on." Tatsuki snapped grabbing Ikkaku's ear and dragging him after the happily chatting duo.

…

"So let me get this straight." Ulquiorra sighed sitting in front of Urahara. "You allowed Orihime to risk herself by revealing she was pregnant before explaining anything to us?"

"Uhuh." Urahara nodded sipping his tea.

"Then you allowed her to leave. Before asking me. This being directly after we recaptured her from the soul society."

"Yeppers." Urahara beamed scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"Now she's off on her own with only one ex-soul reaper and a HUMAN to protect her?"

"On the nose!" Urahara laughed tapping his nose.

"BASTARD!" Ulquiorra roared loosing his temper for the first time in…well…he really wasn't sure. Bashing Urahara in the chin he sent him flying into the wall. "STUPID STUPID! I SHOULD STRANGLE YOU!" he roared his reiatsu sparking an angry red color.

"Oh dear…" Shunsui sighed from the corner of the room. Saving his sake from its demise by lifting it from the table as Ulquiorra lifted the table to use as a weapon.

"Heheh." Hiyori grinned. "That's pretty awesome. I'm beginning to like this Espada." She smirked as Ulquiorra lifted Luppi and launched him at Urahara who was using Tesei as a meat shield.

"Your just evil." Shinji glared down at his giggling friend.

"I hope they both die." Ichigo muttered angrily only to be squished by Neliel again.

"I doubt that Yoruichi sama will be happy if she comes back to find her boyfriend dead." Chad muttered standing.

"Agreed." Stark nodded cracking his knuckles. "Stay back dear I'll deal with this one." He called over his shoulder at Halibel as she started to stand. "Grimmjow would you mind?" He asked.

"Sure thing!" Grimmjow beamed standing and rushing forward.

"Wait wait! Baka don't use that!" Halibel screamed as Grimmjow pulled his secret weapon from his pocket. Leaping onto the fuming Ulquiorra's back he shoved the crystal into the man's hollow hole and jumped back as Ulquiorra disappeared in a flash of light.

"Oh he is gonna KILL you." Halibel moaned smacking her forehead into her palm.

"Forget about Ulquiorra. Orihime's gonna kill you!" Luppi squeaked rubbing his head from the recent abuse it had suffered.

"Shut up pipsqueak or I'll send you after him." Grimmjow glared flashing a second crystal.

"What…the…hell…was THAT?" Urahara demanded pulling himself from the ruble. "I WANT ONE!" He laughed dusting his clothing off with a gleeful grin on his face.

"Hell I just want to see them bash each other's faces in again!" Kenpachi laughed receiving a giggle from Yachiru.

"It sends hollow subordinates that misbehave into the realm of hollows forever. Ulqui will be back in an hour…two hours tops." Grimmjow yawned. "And then my head shall become firmly planted inside my ass." he nodded assuredly.

"I'm going out to check on Orihime chan." Shunsui decided, feeling the recent activity was a bit much for his delicate preferences. "They won't see me Nanao chan don't worry." He laughed when she went to protest. "No need for you to get involved quiet yet. Ukitake would you care to follow?" He asked stepping into his human form.

"Why not?" Ukitake sighed. "We'll be back in an hour…two hours tops." he assured Unohana who eyed him cautiously.

"Bye bye lovely, lovely Nanao cha~n!" Shunsui sang.

…

"Yumichika it's just a baby you can stop rubbing it!" Ikkaku sighed after they had gotten their tea and sat down.

"I'm not rubbing I'm petting." Yumichika corrected.

"Dude same thing! Cut it out! You look so gay right now!" Yumichika scoffed and sat up.

"Well, so your saying that that baby alone has the power of like five hundred hollows if not more?" Yumichika demanded. Orihime nodded. "And who's the dad?"

"Well at the moment it wouldn't be the best time to tell you." she pushed a lock of hair out of her face and put her hand on her stomach. "But I can tell you he isn't human." Ikkaku nodded.

"So you just didn't get raped by a hobo and claim that it's your spiritual pressure so that-"

"Ikkaku just stop." Yumichika sighed. "We can tell by how protective she is over it she didn't just get raped by a hobo." Tatsuki looked at the two boys. She'd seen them at school before… but where?

"Do you two go to our school?" She finally blurted out.

"Yup." Yumichika nodded. "When we're in the human world. But, it's damn boring!" Ikkaku nodded.

"I get stalked by that Keigo guys older sister." He rubbed his chin. "I forgot her name."

"Why are you two always together anyway?" Orihime asked. "I mean your constantly bickering!"

"We were friends even before the soul society." Yumichika explained. "Besides we like each others jokes. Both Ikkaku and I generally have a joke about people that we see walking on the street." Orihime cocked her head to the side. That made them friends?

"Any who… When are you going to explain the rest of the soul society?" Ikkaku demanded

"He~ll~o Ori~hime cha~n!" A voice called from the front door.

"Shunsui toicho! Ukitake Toicho!" Orihime smiled. "I thought you were back at 'base'"

"We came to check on you and your having tea with Yumichika and Ikkaku and we where terribly jealous!" Shunsui sighed dramatically.

"What are you doing here toicho?" Yumichika demanded. Shunsui raised an eyebrow.

"Silence fifth seat!" He snapped. "Oh just kidding just kidding!" Yumichika looked at him confused. "Oh calm down would you! It was a joke your supposed to go Hahahahaha not just look at me like I'm an idiot!" Shunsui pouted settling next to Tatsuki.

"Well I'm just relieved that you all haven't…*Cough cough*…sorry it's just allergies I swear…haven't been attacked yet." Ukitake sniffed sitting next to Ikkaku. "I would sit next to you Orihime chan, but I would rather I didn't get you sick." He sniffed wiping his nose on an embroidered handkerchief.

"Dude what's with your frilly napkin?" Tatsuki demanded.

"Oh this? Unohana made if for me isn't it just darling?" He beamed. "It's even got her initials on it…see? U and R…It's Kawaii no?" he laughed as if the handkerchief was the most prized possession he owned. Yumichika sent a 'see men do say kawaii' look at Ikkaku who just rolled his eyes.

"Of course my dear friend of course!" Shunsui laughed pulling his sake from his coat. "Sake?" He asked offering it to his white haired companion. "I know you can't have any dear or I would offer it to you." He smiled patting Orihime's hand.

"I'm still a minor." She pointed out. "At least in the sense of I can't have alcohol."

"Human's are so strange." Shunsui sighed shaking his head not bothering to offer it to Tatsuki. "What about you Yoruichi dear?" He asked.

"I'm fine…wait…put some in that saucer." Yoruichi called from the purse causing many occupants of the café to look up in search of the unnoticed man. Shunsui nodded with a smile and poured some into the tea saucer. With a Mrrrt of thanks Yoruichi leapt onto the table.

"Oh by the way Ikkaku, your captain is with us at the…" Shunsui shot a glance at the door and leaning in whispered. "…Base."

"Urahara's shop?" Yumichika demanded insulted that the man had not addressed him as well.

"How did you know!" Shunsui exclaimed.

"Now I do." Yumichika sighed messaging his temples. "It's pretty obvious seeing as Urahara seems to have a pretty good foothold in this mess."

"I'd like to consider it more of a firm grasp on what is going on." Shunsui grinned.

"I've never seen a captain act so…idiotic…other then Kenpachi I mean." Yumichika stated. Ikkauku nodded.

"That's not nice!" Shunsui wailed.

"Oh cut it out!" Ukitake said from the side of his napkin. "we need to figure out if there are any more soul reapers watching us." Yoruichi hiccupped and looked up. To the captain.

"They are…Can't you shensh their reiatshu?" Ukitake nodded as the cat slurred on. "Now boy you twell me where thay are!" She looked at Orihime.

"You didn't even have very much sake why are you drunk?" Shunsui demanded.

"I'm a cat numnutsh!" She swayed a little. "Gimme daht bag I'm gonna go change sho people shtop lookin' at me weird." Orihime stood up and grabbed the cat and the bag. "We'll be right back!" she called over her shoulder.

She didn't sense the reiatsu flooding into the air above her as she exited.

**OHHOHO! Cliff hangers! ****Don't they just bug the hell out of you? Anyway read and review! Special thanks to those who are consistent in their reviews! **

**Review or so help me I'm going to let Grimmjow send you to a hollow holding cell! **


	7. Heroism From An Unlikely Source

Chapter 7

"Let me down here." Yoruichi snapped flatly as Orihime entered the bath room. She set the surprisingly sober cat down on the closed toilet seat of the largest bathroom stall before sealing the door behind her.

"I thought you were drunk!' Orihime snapped eyeing the cat as she licked her paws innocently.

"I lied!" Yoruichi stated bluntly beginning to purr loudly. Orihime nodded and turned away from the cat as it was enveloped in fog.

"Why?" Orihime asked staring at the wall while the woman changed to her human form.

"We're being watched and allowing them to think that we're down a person is the only damn thing that we can do at this moment." Yoruichi began pulling on her shirt in frustration.

"Why?" Orihime repeated.

"They've been listening in. The stealth force I mean. They'll attack if we say one thing that might lead to our affiliation with the Espada. The captains and I being present or not wont matter. They'll kill us if they think we're traitors!" She snapped shaking her head to get the. "Yumichika and Ikkaku will probably die in the confusion if we don't come up with a plan now, just for being present!" Yoruichi added. Orihime looked at the purple hair woman who was busily yanking on her pants.

"Why would they do that?"

"They want any excuse to kill off the Espada. If they can kill more people with that one hit that might potentially be dangerous then…they'll do so without question."

"This isn't the soul society that I know!" Orihime shook her head in disbelief.

"Well… what about when I was training you to save Rukia? Don't you remember how desperate they were to protect their way of life? This is THAT soul society."

"I'm confused." Orihime wailed.

"Shh! You have every right to be!" Yoruichi snapped pulling on her shoe. Orihime began to shiver as tear rolled down her face. Yoruichi frowned and wrapped her arms around the girl. "Hush, now if it does break into a fight, I'm sending you and Tatsuki with Yumichika back to the base."

"Why Yumichika?" Orihime demanded.

"He seems the most trust worthy at the moment. He also has the skill level of a lieutenant. He seems to be the best choice seeing as I would need the captains to help me." Yoruichi insisted brushing hair from Orihime's face.

"What about you?" Orihime demanded wiping frustrated tears from her face.

"I'll be fine silly. You think the stealth force will be able to do much to me? I used to run them! I know their weak points. Fool, I just want to get you out before I run so the baby will be ok!" she smiled patting the girl on the head before releasing her.

"Does Yumichika know the plan?" Orihime demanded as she straightened herself in the mirror nervously.

"Yes, as we were leaving I placed a note in his tea. Either he ate it, or he read it. Knowing how picky that guy is I'm sure he read it." she smiled patting the girl on the head. Orihime didn't bother to ask how Yuroichi managed to right a note when she was in the form of a cat.

"Shall we?" Orihime asked opening the door a crack.

"Wait, idiot! Let me go first!" Yoruichi ordered pushing past her. As she slammed the door open she reached up and knocked the sword from a stealth force shinigami who was aiming at Orihime. "Now that is just rude! Aiming for a pregnant woman is simply shameless!" she roared kicking the man in the stomach. "Soi Fong, I'm disappointed in you! Can't you control your? Your supposed to tell us WHY your attacking first and THEN charge at us with weapons!"

"Stand aside Yoruichi - sama. This girl is under arrest!" Soi Fong snapped stalking forward.

"Hey now, you need to hear us out first." Shunsui snapped standing up and stepping out of his Gigai.

"Your in violation of your positions and if you don't stand down now you'll ALL be under arrest!" Soi Fong roared.

"Under what charges Captain Soi Fong?" Ukitake demanded instantly standing in front of Orihime. Orihime felt herself leaning into him slightly as he glowered defiantly down at the tiny captain. "She is accused of interaction with the enemy." Soi Fong snapped.

"Ahh and what evidence do you possess?" Shunsui asked moving in beside Tatsuki and placing a hand on her shoulder to stop her from leaping at the captain's back.

"At this point, none." Soi fong sighed, "That is why we're taking her in to be tested…and to find out whose baby that thing is!" she glared pointing at Orihime's stomach.

"I've never heard of an arrest without proper evidence first." Ukitake snapped.

"She sealed her fate when she did not come with us the first time." She glared. "That's right, Mayuri saw right through that Gigai of your's."

"I see, but you see we do have good evidence to back our side as well." Shunsui yawned. "If you'd just let us explain…perhaps over a cup of sake?"

"Your all under arrest." Soi Fong glared waving her hand to signal her men as well as pulling out her Zanpakto.

"I'll take that as a no on the sake." Shunsui grumbled bitterly.

"Now this is problematic indeed." Ukitake sighed pulling out his Zanpakto in response.

"Yumichika?" Yoruichi snapped shooting a glance at the man.

"I know I know." Yumichika sighed grabbing Tatsuki's hand and flash stepping into position beside Orihime. "If you would my lady?" He bowed kneeling and gesturing for her to get onto his back. Orihime happily obliged as the stealth force lurched forward. "This will feel weird. Sorry Tatsuki chan." he grimaced at the pale looking girl before flashing stepping out of the café.

"I'm so sorry Yumichika san!" Orihime sobbed as they started to run.

"Actually considering there are two of you on my back your light!" Orihime giggled quietly and Tatsuki laughed. "I know what you meant Orihime, and it's fine. I'd rather avoid taking on the stealth squad at the moment." He smiled patting her knee.

"I don't see why some people from the soul society called you a cold hearted bitch!" Orihime stated with a chuckle. Yumichika gave a devilish smile and laughed.

"How should I know? They must be jealous of my devilish good looks." He stated bluntly. They were just passing into an alley that led directly to Urahara's shop when Yumichika spotted a flash of white above him. Cursing he skidded to a stop just in time to dodge a blast of hido.

"Give me my test subject back or I'll kill you fifth seat!" A voice growled as it landed a few feet in front of them. Slowly the person turned to face him.

"Ma-Ma-Mayuri toicho?" Yumichika gasped. "Shit! Get out of here Orihime!" Yumichika cried shoving them off his back as he drew his sword. "Mayuri toicho I'm sorry, but I'm not moving or giving her up!" Mayuri pulled his Zanpakto out with a snarl.

"I will not be playing around today boy!" Mayuri snapped.

"Neither will I!" Yumichika growled.

"Yumichika! What are you doing? You can't take him!" Orihime wailed.

"That paper remember?" Yumichika asked. "The one that soiled my tea?" He shouted looked over his shoulder at them. "It said 'Take Orihime and Tatsuki and bring them to the shop or die trying'." Orihime stared numbly at the man most called bubbly, cold, and sometimes flamboyant or gay, but at this point none of these titles seemed to fit him in description. Tears poured down Orihime's cheeks, and Tatsuki looked like she was holding back her own. "Run." Yumichika whispered jerking his head towards Urahara's shop which was only four blocks away.

"Done with your mini-drama?" Mayuri snapped gripping his sword tighter.

"Yes I am Mayuri. Bring it!" Yumichika called as he lifted his sword higher and ran towards the face painted man. The sound on metal on metal filled the air as the two men's swords clashed.

"A fifth seat shouldn't be this defiant!" Mayuri cursed, pressing harder against their locked blades.

"No!" Orihime screeched as Mayuri flung Yumichika back breaking though an electrical post.

"Damn it!" Yumichika cursed staggering to his feet. "If you think that this fight is going to be over that fast, think again…**BANKAI!**" Mayuri stood back as the boy released his bankai.

"How do you have Bankai?" Mayuri demanded curiously as he dove backwards..

"I didn't want to show it so soon but you made me." Yumichika glared.

…

"Damn." Ikkaku whispered as his eyes traced the outline of his companions reiatsu. "Yumichika ran into real problems if he's released his bankai already."

"He ran into Mayuri from the feel of it." Shunsui muttered kicking an unlucky opponent into a fridge and closing the door with a sigh as the man protested.

"Shit! I gotta help him!" Ikkaku roared going to move only to be stopped by Ukitake's pale hand.

"Hold out a bit longer. If all else fails, it will be me…not you…that goes to their aid." Ukitake explained.

"But…yes of course, I understand Toicho." Ikkaku nodded biting his lip.

…

"Stupid brat that hurt!" Mayuri roared as he held Yumichika up by the throat with his good arm. "You have damaged me with that blasted bankai of yours and for this you must pay!" He roared slamming Yumichika into the ground . Yumichika gagged and scratched at Mayuri's hand as he fought to breathe. "For this embarrassment I shall kill you!"

"Yumichika no!" Orihime screamed. "Please let him go!" She sobbed. Mayuri looked up with a glare.

"Silence fool. You shall come next and I shall operate on that strange creature that has been implanted inside your womb." Orihime squeaked paling noticeably. Tatsuki glared and moved defensively in front of her friend.

"Or…Orihime…Run!" Yumichika gagged clawing at his captor and attempting to grab his scabbard from his side. "GO!" he roared as he got a lucky kick in on Mayuri and managed to break free. "I can only hold him so long! Tatsuki take her and get out of here now!"

"Come on Orihime!" Tatsuki cried grabbing the girl by the arm. Orihime went to protest, but nodded shooting a look back at Yumichika who had reclaimed his sword and was bracing for an attack. Without a further glance, she dove as fast as she could after Tatsuki.

**Will Yumichika be alright? Will that man that Shunsui shoved in the fridge get frostbite? Will Orihime reach Urahara's shop? Where the heck is their back up? And why do I keep asking you questions? Review and most if not all of your questions shall be given answers or at least a cute bow and wrapping paper! Wait **


	8. Well That Didn't Go As Planned!

**You know I haven't done a disclaimer in awhile…and it stings me to say that I don't own Bleach though if given the choice I would indeed put on armor and fight gladiator style to gain ownership.**

Chapter 8

"You idiot! You have allowed my test subject to get away from me!" Mayuri screamed at Yumichika who gasped, hacking up blood as he clutched at a poisoned gash in his stomach. "Nemu!" Mayuri hollered over the gurgling shinigami all the while thrusting his foot repeatedly into the man's rib cage . "Go and retrieve the specimen!" He ordered the girl who stood wide eyed on the side of the road.

"But…I…" she protested in a soft voice, "Perhaps… we could just leave the fifth chair…he'll die soon anyway and…" She broke off as Mayuri stalked towards her carrying Yumichika by the hair who released a yowl of pain and protest as he uselessly scratched at the captain's hand.

"Leggo of my hair! keep kickin' me in the chest, but…but leave my hair out of this." He choked only to be thrown to the side. He rolled skidding on the ground a bit before slamming into the side of a building. Mayuri ignored his weak protest as he continued towards his terrified daughter.

"Useless slut!" He roared socking her in the jaw. "I'll kill him if I wish and if your not careful I will also take your life! Now, retrieve the specimen!" The rampaging scientist ordered turning and lifting his sword to finish the now horrendously coughing Yumichika.

"NO!" Nemu cried, protesting for what must have been the first time in her life. "I wont let you!" she screamed flash stepping and grabbing her fathers Zanpakto's hilt. Wrenching it from his hand she tossed it aside and pulling out her own stood in front of Yumichika and placed her sword to Mayuri's throat.

"W…what are…you…doing?" Yumichika demanded.

"Yes Nemu what ARE you doing?" Mayuri stammered as he looked down at the weapon now pressed to his throat. He snatched it by the blade and threw it aside. "Nemu you were a good help while you were still alive!" Mayuri growled and leaning back kicked his daughter across the face snapping her nose and throwing her backwards into the wall next to Yumichika. Yumichika struggled to catch her, but was stopped when Mayuri thrust his foot down onto his back crushing him into the ground.

"No…" He spit as blood flowed from his mouth to the ground. He shakily stood when Mayuri went to retrieve his sword from where Nemu had thrown it. He picked it up and snatched Nemu's blade from the ground before he stalked over to his barely conscious daughter who was attempting to stand with the help of a telephone pole.

"Father… I …wont…let you!" She cried defiantly.

"Well it would have been quite a victory if there was no fatalities on our end, but I could never assure that." Mayuri sighed and drove Nemu's sword into her stomach attaching her to the pole by going around the back and bending the metal into a hook.

"Nemu!" Yumichika coughed and picked up his sword coming up behind Mayuri he shakily standing his ground.

"Boy you've lost. Face it." Mayuri snapped pushing Yumichika's sword aside with his weapon and charging forward. Yumichika gasped in shock as a soft liquid sound met his ears. Looking down he gasped and touched the hilt of Mayuri's weapon, watching in horror as tendrils of deep red blood pooled around his feel. Looking up he glared at Mayuri before slumping to his knees.

'_Damn' _He cursed himself mentally.

…

"Ukitake!" Ikkaku screamed looking at the captain as he locked blades with Soi Fong's second in command. "I just lost Yumichika's spiritual pressure!" Ukitake nodded and pushed his sword against a stealth force member to slide him to the side in order to open a walkway. "Nemu's as well!" Ukitake shot a look at Ikkaku.

"Stay here! I'll go!" He shouted and thrust another enemy out of the way.

…

"Yumichika?" Ukitake yelled running towards the dying spiritual pressure. "Mayuri!" He growled upon seeing the pale man running down the street covered in blood that was not his own. Mayuri looked up.

"Ukitake toicho, do you need something?" He grinned falsely.

"Where are they?" Ukitake demanded. "Where are Orihime and the rest?"

"I'm currently looking for Orihime and the human but the rest…are most certainly dead." Ukitake looked at Mayuri's grin and scowled.

"You bastard!" Ukitake shouted in a tone that was unlike his character, pulling out his Zanpakto and releasing it immediately. Jumping at the man their swords clashed with a ring of metal. Ukitake locked the blades together before he swung in with the second blade and slashed Mayuri's stomach. Mayuri coughed as blood poured from his mouth onto the blades.

"Damn." Mayuri cursed while spitting out the blood. "How did you…?" Ukitake pulled his eyebrows together in a scowl. "I give up then." Mayuri cursed sheathing his sword. Ukitake shook his head and snatching Mayuri's blade he impaled him through the legs pining him to the ground.

"Now you can't leave this damned spot." Ukitake growled stalking away towards the direction he sensed Orihime's spiritual pressure.

…

Yumichika kept his eyes open as he desperately held on to consciousness. Nemu had passed out at least five minutes ago. But now minutes felt like hours lying there bleeding out slowly on the side of the road. Unseen by the humans that moved along the street not more than four feet from where he lay. Slowly in his fading vision he caught the sight of Ikkaku running towards him followed by the rest of the group that had been fighting that stealth force.

"Yumichika! Nemu!" One of them he recognized as Ikkaku yelled. Suddenly a very blurred version of Shunsui's face moved into his line of vision.

"Yumichika, boy hang in there. We're gonna get you all patched up don't you worry!" Shunsui smiled lifting him onto his back. Yumichika moaned in response before he felt himself starting to loose consciousness.

…

"Here. Get in!" Tatsuki hissed pushing Orihime into the door of Urahara's store. "I…I think we're safe here." She gasped sliding onto the floor.

"Oh dear! What happened? Are you alright?" Unohana who had been sipping tea at the front counter demanded. "Dear you shouldn't be running like that!" she warned.

"H…had no…choice." Orihime gasped as Luppi lowered her into a chair with a worried expression on his face.

"Where is everyone?" Urahara demanded. Orihime looked up and her lip began to quiver.

"I…it's all my fault!" she sobbed lurching forward and wrapping her arms around the startled looking Urahara's neck.

"I think that Yumichika is dead." Tatsuki said sadly leaning against Chad with a sigh.

"The rest?" Unohana asked shooting a look at the door.

"Should be fine. They could handle the stealth force. It's just that…Mayuri attacked us when we were trying to get out with Yumichika." Tatsuki muttered rubbing her eyes furiously attempting not to cry. "Yumichika stayed, he was really badly injured when we left, but there was nothing we could have done to help, and I had to get Orihime out of there."

"I should have gone!" Ichigo growled looking out the window furiously.

"Hush, there is nothing you can do now." Unohana scolded him. "Isane, I want you to take Orihime chan to the back room. Grimmjow, you should probably accompany her." Grimmjow nodded edging past Ichigo with a smirk of triumph.

"I'm sorry." Orihime sobbed as Grimmjow lifted her into his arms. "Where's Ulquiorra?" She demanded sleepily burrowing further into his grasp.

"Um…he went out…um…I…he'll be back soon." He nodded assuredly. "Don't worry he just stepped out a minute." She didn't hear, she was already asleep.

…

Ikkaku looked down on Yumichika's cold unconscious body. Blood was spilling from his wounds until it soaked Shunsui's pink kimono. "Is he breathing?" He demanded. Shunsui nodded shifting Yumichika's weight on his back.

"His eyes were open for a while, but his breathing is now very shallow."

"Is he going to live?" Ikkaku half demanded.

"I can tell by looking at him from a mile away." A familiar voice growled from behind them.

"Captain Kenpachi!" Ikkaku gasped. Kenpachi laughed.

"The only problem is the fight was two against one and he still lost." Kenpachi scoffed jerking a thumb at Nemu who was nestled in Yoruichi's grasp. Yachiru poked her head over Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Yumi?" She asked looking down on her fifth seat. "Kenpachi is Yumi dead?" Kenpachi looked at his lieutenant's face which filled with confusion and shock.

"Not yet." He sighed. "Listen you two, dying is part of the job description. If you don't like it get a new job." Ikkaku nodded watching Yumichika's chest heave shakily up and down. Shunsui saw the look in Ikkaku's eyes and sighed lifting the man from his back and handing Ikkaku his best friend.

"Now be careful we have to move them without opening their wounds any more got me?" Shunsui smiled. Ikkaku smiled back and nodded sullenly.

…

"Unohana!" Kenpachi called kicking open the door. "We got wounded." The woman looked up from setting up two medical tables.

"I received the news from a birdie that we were going to need these." Unohana smiled softly as Ikkaku and Yoruichi placed their cargo onto the beds.

"Are they going to be ok?" Ikkaku demanded hovering over Unohana's shoulder as she took Yumichika's pulse.

"Shunsui was the only one to look at the bodies so I wouldn't know." Unohana shook her head.

"Tweet tweet." Tatsuki smiled waving from the corner of the room.

Shunsui smiled and walked over to the girl patting her on the head fondly.

"You did good Tatsuki. I'm very proud." He smiled making Tatsuki blush fiercely.

"Yumichika was really brave." Tatsuki frowned looking over at the bloodied mess on the table.

"He better have been, or else I would have to kick his sorry ass home." Kenpachi smirked wolfishly.

"Kenpachi you sure have a way with words don't you!" Yoruichi smirked fazing into a cat. Kenpachi nodded down at the cat.

"I'm like a poet…sweet delicate and sensitive….bwahaha! Sorry I almost threw up a little there." Yumichika groaned a bit from his bed. "See even he thinks it was a bad joke!" Kenpachi laughed jerking his thumb at his fifth chair.

"Ugh…Ken-chan stop your going to make me sick on your shirt again." Yachiru moaned.

"If you do you'll find yourself chained to the dog house that Urahara has out back for some reason." Kenpachi snapped glaring at his lieutenant.

"Well you see it's a long story and…oh I see you don't care…got it." Urahara began only to grimace as Kenpachi raised an eye brow at him. "THERE YOU ARE MY LITTLE FUZZY BUDDY!" he cried upon spotting Yoruichi attempting to trot unnoticed from the room. Swooping in like a hawk he squished her to his chest. "How are you? Did you get hurt?" He demanded turning her every which direction in his hands. "Nope, all of your cute little limbs are accounted for." he nodded nuzzling her with his nose. She growled a bit, and lifting her paw slashed his nose. "EOWW!"

…

Ukitake was almost to the base when he sensed that someone was following him. Diving into an alley he switched his course instantly. _Damn…_he cursed himself, _Of all Teams…why did THEY have to follow me? _He growled swirling around once he had reached an open spot.

"Good to see you…Hitsugaya, Matsumoto." He nodded his hand resting on his Zanpakto. "I'm quiet sure I know why you're here, but I am also here to tell you that I do not wish to fight you or anyone else."

"Why did you do it Ukitake? Captain commander trusted you and Shunsui toicho more than anyone else. You're dropping all that to help one silly girl?" Hitsugaya demanded.

"I am only helping them because it needs to be done. If you took a moment to take a step back and LISTEN…perhaps we could have avoided this confrontation to begin with." Ukitake snapped eyeing his little Shiro buddy with pleading eyes.

"We know." Matsumoto nodded, "That's why we're here." She snapped. "Hitsugaya knows why you're here you know." She smiled, "We were testing you." She winked at the dumbstruck captain.

"Matsumoto…" Hitsugaya sighed exasperated.

"Is that true?" Ukitake demanded, beaming already.

"Yes. Captain Commander is wrapped up in his old views and I'm sick of it. I'm willing to listen, if you're willing to risk showing me the truth." Ukitake laughed,

"Of course."

"You'll also find it useful to know that Captain Commander has chosen temporary captains for your squads, and are massing to attack as we speak." Hitsugaya explained,

"Thank you for telling us, now come on, we need to warn the others."

…

"Ukitake?" Unohana asked when the door opened to the make shift medical room.

"Yes, and I brought Hitsugaya and Matsumoto as well." Unohana nodded a greeting.

"I'm in the middle of a surgery right now can this wait?" She asked when the group got closer. Yumichika and Nemu lay in separate beds on either side of the room both still unconscious. A curtain was around Nemu's stomach where Unohana was stitching and cutting trying to get particles that had gotten into her from the sword and pole she had been attached to. Her nose was bandaged and the only thing covering her chest was bandages and dried blood. Her braid was gone and her hair was sprawled out across the bed.

"Are they going to die?" Matsumoto asked worriedly Unohana who was finishing up a stitch.

"It's up to them, but if I can help it no, they wont." Unohana looked up. "Isane?" She called. The White haired girl ran in already looking ready to operate. "Take care of Yumichika he's hyperventilating again!" Hitsugaya nodded to the Captain and exited the room followed by Matsumoto and Ukitake.

"Isane?" Unohana asked after awhile. "You should check his lungs I think that they might by punctured. If that goes untreated it would most certainly be his demise.

"How's it go-" Urahara asked as her walked in. "All that…came from…her?" He asked pointing to a pile of shrapnel from the pole. Unohana nodded.

"Mostly just from the surface of her back." Urahara looked a bit green at this statement.

"I'll speak to you outside when you are finished." Unohana shook her head.

"That wont be for awhile I'm open now if you can go sterilize yourself." Urahara shook his head.

"It's not that im-" He paused as Isane pulled blood soaked hands out of the curtain surrounding Yumichika. "Important."

"Urahara be reasonable! You were a scientist, you can't be a hemi-phobic!" * Urahara sighed.

"I'm not but any sane person you get a little light headed standing in here." Unohana sighed.

"I suppose. I'll speak with you later then Mr. Urahara." Unohana sighed waving him out of the room with a sigh.

….

End

* **A Hemi-phobic is a person that is afraid of blood.**

Thanks again for reading! Special thanks to all of my constant reviewers! (You know who you are!) Anyway review or I'm going to give you Nnoitra as a shoe polisher! You have been warned!


	9. Gin's Having A Bad Day

I don't own Bleach anymore than I own the moon…enjoy my little tribute anyway!

**Chapter 9**

"**YOU DID WHAT?" Grimmjow flinched attempting to make a break for it seconds before Orihime grabbed his ear and boxed him on the side of the head. "Where did you send my fiancé?" Looking up he scowled at Stark. **

"**You told on me? Why would you DO that?" Stark shrugged continuing to look at the TV with more interest than was normal and munching on his coffee beans. **

"**It's kinda like a hollow holding area…he should be back any time…" Stark assured her when Grimmjow growled. "Don't be so hard on Grimmjow. Ulquiorra was attacking Urahara for sending you out in the open like that and Grimmjow overreacted just a little bit." **

"**We're massing up for one of the biggest fights ever! And my fiancé is stuck in the middle of no where!" Orihime roared trapping Grimmjow between her knees before he could escape. **

"**Calm down Hime." Shinji yawned from the doorway. "We have half of their captains, some of the strongest Espada in creation, and us Vizards…don' worry about this fight one little bit. We probably won' even fight (sadly) cause the head honchos will do a little powwow and talk a bit and we'll be home fer' dinner." **

"**I wish I had your confidence Shinji." she sighed rubbing her swollen stomach ignoring the Espada wedged between her knees who was slowly turning the same color blue as his hair.**

"**Then borrow some." He grinned. "You'll need it if this little squirt is gonna pop out all fine and dandy. Oh and unless your trying to kill that guy you might want to you know…loosen up just a bit." Orihime raised an eyebrow and looked down. Seeing the struggling Espada she loosened her grip, but refused to release him completely. **

"**Consider this phase of your punishment." She growled in his ear. Grimmjow sighed grumbling to himself bitterly. **

…

"**Nervous?" Shunsui asked Nanao as she polished her Zanpakto across the room. She didn't say anything as she continued her furious polishing. "Even a little bit?" She paused, looking up and glaring at him once before she continued. **

"**Why should I be? It'll turn out fine." She snapped her polishing getting a bit more frustrated. "I just wish that you wouldn't risk yourself going out and facing the stealth squad like that and…ow!" she cried as she sliced her finger on the edge of her sword. "Damn…" she cursed sticking her finger instantly into her mouth. **

"**Let me see." Shunsui urged appearing next to her. **

"**No!" she snapped turning away. She yelped as he sat down with a sigh and heaved her onto his lap. Holding her down with one hand he used the other the examine the cut. "Shunsui toicho put me down!" she cried. He chuckled and kissed the finger with a small laugh. "Sh…Shunsui Toicho! P…put me down!" She cried blushing furiously. **

"**Alright alright. Calm down." He chuckled swinging her around so that she still sat on his lap, but she faced away from him. Sighing he wrapped her in his arms and placed his chin on her head. "Now…see? That's not so bad right? You need to lighten up Nanao-chan! I'm showing you affection! It's normal for someone to show someone that they care for them before they go to a battle that may not be in their favor."**

"**Your making it sound like you think your going to lose!" she snapped attempting to struggle free again having been temporarily stunned by his actions. **

"**Don't make me put you in an arm lock." He cautioned her tightening his grip. "I didn't say I was going to lose. I just wanted an excuse to hold you." He explained his laughter tickling the top of her head **

"**Toicho!" she protested. "Why?" she demanded her squirming losing it's urgency. **

"**Why?" He chuckled swaying side to side slowly. "Well… I suppose it was because I've been seeing all the boys flirt with you, and I admit that I'm right sick of it. I figure it's time for me to claim you before you get snapped up by some other Stallion." **

"**You're hardly a stallion." She snapped bitterly leaning on his arm slightly hoping he didn't notice she was relishing his smell of sake and spice. **

"**Oh really? What about if I called myself a love sick puppy?" He asked tipping up her chin so she looked up at him. **

"**I…I…" she whispered her eyes wide as she stared up into his dancing brown ones as they moved closer to her face.**

"**SHUNSUI WHERE ARE YOU!" They both jumped about a foot in the air as Urahara's voice rang out. Shunsui was across the room and sorting files before she could blink. "Oh there you are! You heard the news then?" Urahara smiled opening the door to the room they were sitting in.**

"**The fact that Hitsugaya and Matsumoto have joined us? Or the fact that we're going to war?" Shunsui asked in a bored level tone as he took a sip of sake.**

"**Both. By the way we're going to be having a meeting in about five minutes if you could meet us in the dining room." Urahara smiled starting to leave the room slowly. **

"**Alright. I just need to clean up in here a little and I'll be out." Urahara nodded and skirted out of the room closing the door behind them. **

"**I guess we have a meeting eh Nanao-chan?" He chuckled. "Feh.." He sighed taking a draft from his sake bottle. "Boring stuff. Anyway shall we go?" He asked holding open the door with a smile. She nodded still dumbstruck and blushing a deep red color as she stood. Pausing as she reached him she squeaked out: **

"**You know…I always kinda felt the same way." He chuckled and with a swift move of his hand swung her around kissing her fiercely before releasing her and walking from the room. **

"**Coming Nanao-ch~aan?" he called over his shoulder. Flushed, she scurried after him.**_** DAMN IT TOICHO!**_** she thought blushing fiercely.**

…

"**Hime-chan?" Luppi called pushing the door open to her room. Orihime was sitting on the couch Grimmjow's neck squeezed between her knees. Grimmjow himself had given up long ago, and was merely lying limp. **

"**Can't…..breath Hime!" Grimmjow growled when she squeezed again. He flailed around a bit until he spotted the laughing Luppi. **

"**H-Hime lemme go so I can kill him!" Grimmjow sputtered angrily. Orihime tightened her clutch until the baby kicked in what must have been protest. Growling she clutched her stomach, but refused to let the fuming Grimmjow go. **

**Suddenly they all froze as a large burst of light filled the room. Slack jawed they watched as a swirling box opened and a sweaty and tried Ulquiorra staggered into the room. **

**Looking up he glared at Orihime's shocked looking prisoner. Straightening he slowly walked up to him and scowling down at him kicked him square in the face. **

"**Down bitch" Ulquiorra growled straightening again. **

"**I- hate-you!" Grimmjow growled back wiping his bleeding nose with the back of his hand. Ulquiorra smirked and taking a step back, smashed his face in again with his foot before the shocked looking Orihime completely let go. **

**Luppi who had been laughing hysterically the entire time silenced himself in horror and ran out the door before Grimmjow had a chance to stand up. Grimmjow stood and smirking followed in a rather predator like pose. After a few seconds the couple turned back towards each other. **

"**Are you alright?" They asked at the same time. Smiling they both laughed and nodded. **

"**How's the baby?" Ulquiorra questioned and placing a hand onto Orihime's stomach.**

"**Fine!" Orihime giggled, but then took on a solemn look. "We had five people join us sense you left. Two are already in the new hospital wing with massive wounds given to them by the remaining soul society members." Ulquiorra nodded solemnly.**

"**Who?" He demanded. Orihime placed a finger to her chin thinking.**

"**You might not know them, Yumichika and Nemu are the wounded ones. They joined us along with Ikkaku, Hitsugaya, and Matsumoto." Ulquiorra nodded.**

"**Matsumoto Rangiku?" He asked raising an eyebrow.**

"**Yes why?" She demanded copying his eyebrow raise.**

"**We might get more assistance if that is the case." He decided standing. **

"**Why?" She asked cocking her head to the side.**

"**Gin Ichimaru." Ulquiorra smiled helping her stand.**

…

"**HECYO!" Gin sneezed while sitting in a meeting with Aizen and the remaining Espada. **

"**Gin are you catching something?" Aizen demanded in a 'Why would you dare sneeze in my meeting?' tone.**

"**I don' think so." Gin shook his head wiping his nose on a handkerchief. **

"**Allergies?" Tousen suggested.**

"**Naw." Gin shook his head. "Maybe someone was talkin' 'bout meh." Gin shrugged and laughed. "But I have ah strange feelin' that Ran wants sometin' from meh." **

"**Idiot." Tousen sighed leaning back in his chair.**

"**Wha'? Don' call meh and ijiot!" Gin protested slamming his fist onto the table with a roar. **

"**AAA!" Wonderwice protested loudly standing up from next to Tousen glaring furiously. **

"**Si' down retard!" Gin snapped standing up himself. **

"**Control yourself you country bumpkin!" Tousen snarled placing a hand on the fuming hogekyo. **

"**Gin…Tousen…please this is unnecessary." Aizen sighed rubbing his temples.**

"**Like hell it's not necessary!" Nnoitra cried cackling evilly. **

"**Fine fine. I'll leave the blind mofo alone…waah!" Gin cried as the furious Wonderwice launched himself at Gin's face. **

"**Down Wonderwice! Bad…down!" Aizen snapped squirting Wonderwice with the squirt bottle he normally reserved for Granz. **

"**Ge' im off! Ge' im off!" Gin roared clawing back at Wonderwice for all he was worth.**

…

"**You sure this will work Rangiku chan?" Ulquiorra demanded as the big bosomed woman held up a box (which she had dug surprisingly out from her shirt) triumphantly.**

"**Of course! I'm only supposed to use it in emergencies…like if the baby is coming, but…well…oh yeah I forgot to tell you Toicho! I didn't really get raped by Kira and Hisagi I just used that as an excuse!" ^-^ Matsumoto beamed bouncing up and down happily, **

"**You don't think I didn't know that?" Hitsugaya roared his eyebrow twitching. "You idiot! Kira's to big of a pansy and Hisagi wants to keep his job to badly!" **

"**You're so mean toicho!" she whined.**

"**Uh….can we speak about this later?" Ulquiorra sighed awkwardly. **

"**Not if I can help it we wont!" Hitsugaya muttered.**

"**Now as you were saying?" Ulquiorra insisted ignoring the boy. **

"**Well if it's an emergency, I place this on the ground and step back." she explained, "Then I push this big shiny button!" she exclaimed. "Like so!" **

"**Rangiku wait we still have to…" Ukitake started, but she had already pushed the button. They all yelped and stepped back as the box fell open and a ray of light appeared. **

"**It's working!" Matsumoto squealed leaping around in circles as they stared slack jawed at the glowing pentagon forming in the center of the room.**

…

"**STOP HIM!" Gin screeched as Wonderwice clawed at his face like an enraged wet cat.**

"**Tousen please?" Aizen asked seeing that his squirt bottle was failing horribly. Tousen shrugged and stood walking over to the Wonderwice he grabbed the boy only to feel a strange amount of reiatsu flying out from Gin.**

"**Gin?" Tousen went before yelping as the floor opened up and started swallowing Gin seconds after he pulled the Wonderwive free.**

"**Save meh!" Gin screeched clawing at the ground. Reaching out he grabbed onto Zommari's shoe like a lifeline. **

"**Aizen sama save me!" Zommari wailed kicking at Gin with his free foot. Gin let out a snarl of protest as he felt his nose break. Squealing he let go clutching at his nose in shock. **

"**I hate you all!" Gin screamed as he disappeared with a puff of smoke. **

"**That…was…awesome." Nnoitra laughed breaking the silence that soon followed. **

"**What did you DO?" Aizen growled at Wonderwice. Wonderwice started back at him with an expression that clearly stated. **

"**How the hell do I know?" **

…

**End!**

**What the hey happened to Gin? What the hey is he going to do when he figures out who dragged him away from his meeting. Why on EARTH does Aizen have a squirt bottle for Granz? Do I really want to know? Anyway Rate and Review or you'll get sucked into a hole just like Gin! **


	10. They're Here!

Chapter 10

Gin was momentarily stunned when the world reappeared around him like water melting from ice. Looking up from under his hair he found that he was no more in Aizen's meeting than he was president of the United States. Looking around he found that none of the faces around him weren't looking very friendly at all. All of them except…

"GIIIIIIIN!" Gin swirled around only to be faced with a wall of bosom and have arms shoving his face into the suffocating pillow. His arms flailed behind him as he screamed.

"SAVE MEH!" He roared, sadly all the group was able to hear were screams of terror and girliness. Finally his suffocating prison released him and he was able to look up at his attacker. "Ran!" He demanded. The woman nodded and squished her boobs together with her forearms.

"Yes!" She laughed then was distracted by something that popped into her mind. "Here Toicho lookey lookey!" She suddenly squealed heaving Gin in front of her with a shrill giggle. Toshioro sighed his eyebrow twitching, then with out warning jumped up and sideways kicked Gin in the face.

"Why am I always dah one to get beat up?" Gin demanded nursing his now re-broken nose. Hitsugaya shrugged and went in for another kick only to have Matsumoto grab him from behind and squish his head furiously between her large bosom.

"Matsumoto…" Hitsugaya hissed struggling to free himself.

"NOZ CAPTAIN YOU CAN'T HURT GIN!" She whined shaking back and forward feverishly.

"Why not? He's an enemy!" Hitsugaya demanded his voice muffled. "That traitorous little…" He was cut off as Matsumoto re-squished his face in a way that he couldn't talk.

"Not right now he's not!" She insisted before releasing her captain from her grasp.

…

"So…" Gin muttered awkwardly as they all sat around the table sipping tea. Well at least MOST of them were drinking tea. Gin was a bit anxious about drinking the seemingly harmless drink seeing as the little Toshiro hadn't drank his and was glaring at him from across the table

"Awkward." Grimmjow agreed. Glaring at the badly bruised Luppi who sat hugging Orihime eyeing Grimmjow triumphantly which hinted to the fact that he had probably escaped the full brunt of Grimmjow's power.

"So what your saying is that this…baby…is wanted by the soul society?" Gin asked, "And your requesting my… help?" he demanded cocking his head to the side. "Ulqui Ulqui what on Earth do we have to do to keep you out of trouble?" He winked at the irritated looking Ulquiorra.

"That's pretty much the just of it." Urahara nodded sipping his tea and ignoring Gin's other comment.

"A' course I'll help, bu' it's jus' that I'm afraid that Aizen sama's gonna wanna take a look-see a the little pasty demon spawn once it pops out." Gin yawned rubbing his head as Matsumoto leaned on his arm happily.

"But you'll help for the time being right Gin?" Matsumoto crooned as she clutched onto his arm.

"Sure thing." He beamed. "What do I need to do?" he asked as Shunsui, Luppi, and Orihime did a little victory dance in the corner.

…

"Matsumoto you have to let go!" Hitsugaya moaned tugging on Matsumoto's arm that was still attached to Gin's waist. "He has to sleep!" Matsumoto shook her head fiercely her jaw set firmly.

"I'll sleep WITH him then!" She wailed dramatically.

"Your pregnant it doesn't work that way!" Hitsugaya growled digging his feet into the ground as he continued tugging on his big bosomed lieutenant.

"But it's HIS baby!" She wailed.

"I still want to know when the hell you had time to do…THAT! But for now I'm going to continue doing what I'm doing!" Hitsugaya snapped using his sword to gain distance by embedding it in the floor like an ice pick.

"Aw it's fine! Let 'er stay!" Gin retorted desperately trying to breath as Matsumoto's grip tightened around his diaphragm. Hitsugaya stopped struggling momentarily to take a deep breath.

"How'd I guess you would say that." He glared at Gin, then repositioned his feet and continued tugging.

"But it isn't FAAAAIIIRR!" Matsumoto whined.

"You haven't seen him in months and the first thing you want to do is sleep with him?" Hitsugaya demanded then clamped his mouth shut and stopped tugging as Matsumoto got a devilish smile on her face.

"That was dirty toicho." She cackled. "TOICHO'S A PERRRRVVV!" She screamed. Hitsugaya let out a "iiiieh?" Of shock.

"Matsumoto Sh…SHUT UP!" He screamed louder and continued pulling this time with more force.

"This reallah hurts!" Gin whined as his bones creaked. Finally after ten minutes Hitsugaya got Matsumoto to release Gin and personally "Tucked" her into bed using the necessary amounts of rope before he finally shut her door and headed to his own room exhausted, sweating, and embarrassed. Why did she have to be his lieutenant?

"By the way….Toshioro is it?" He swirled around to see a grinning Shinji leaning against the wall just outside of his room.

"Captain Hitsugaya." Hitsugaya insisted wiping his drenched forehead on his sleeve.

"Yeah whatever Kid." Shinji yawned. "I ain't under your jurisdiction. Hell I'm just about the same level as you. Anyway. As soon as you left…the grinning bastard went into the boob ladies room." He chuckled at the look of utter horror that instantly filled Hitsugaya's face. "I guess I'll see yah later then." Shinji waved as the flustered Hitsugaya threw his hands over his head and stormed into his room.

"Your despicable." Urahara laughed as he passed Shinji.

"Maybe…but you were gonna do that too. If it weren't fer the fact I'm quicker on the draw." Shinji grinned tipping his hat over his eyes.

"Oh go make out with Hiyori." Urahara snapped hiding his blush behind his fan.

"Then you go make out with Yoruichi." Shinji smirked turning on his heal and walking away. "G'night." he called over his shoulder ignoring the insults he was being thrown.

…

"Gin?" Matsumoto asked as she lay looking up at the ceiling. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah…" Gin yawned. "Yeh need sometin?" He asked rubbing his eyes with a sigh.

"When this is over…will you come home? Or am I going to have to raise this kid on my own…and don't mention Aizen cause I don't care." she snapped. "Sometimes I swear you love him more than you love me." she pouted.

Rolling over Gin placed his head on his hand and scanned her over.

"I'll come home alrigh'?" He whispered, "If all else fails I'll go an' build us a nice house outside the edge of both soul society and Espada territories. We'll raise our little bean sprouts out there."

"Alright…just asking." she muttered. "Gin?"

"Bean sprouts!" he insisted pulling her into his chest.

"That's not what I was going to say." She giggled. Rolling over so that she was looking at him she whispered. "Are you nervous…about the fight?"

"Naw…I've fought like this most o' my life. Now I wan' you to stay out o' the fight…or at least stay with Orihime…Just cause I don't want to lose my little bean sprouts…or you." He chuckled tweaking her nose so she giggled.

"Sure…I'll stay back." She sighed, "But only if Hitsugaya Toicho lets me." she nodded.

"Sure…though you don't seem to listen to him anyway. Anyway…how's Kira doin'? That's one bean pole I haven't seen in awhile."

"Uh…" she muttered quietly. "Lets just say I owe him a BIG apology." Gin raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"What did yah do?" Gin demanded.

"Nothing nothing…I just…(cough cough) told toicho he raped me so that I could have an excuse as to why I'm preggers…(cough)."

"Oh if that's all…WHAT?" he cried.

"Heheh…long story." she muttered.

"Well I have a long time." He muttered crossly.

…

Halibel growled as a beam of sun escaped the blinds and hit her strait in the face early in the morning. She sat up and raised her hands above her head with a yawn. Stark rolled over and grumbled something about coffee so Halibel sighed and got out of bed and padded into the hall way in order to not disturb her husband's coffee dreams. She was about to the kitchen when she saw Luppi stagger out of Grimmjow's room with a empty bucket rubbing his head.

"Morning Halibel-san." He waved as he darted past her with a furious drenched Grimmjow in hot pursuit. Halibel sighed ignoring their antics as she slumped into the kitchen and pulled the milk out of the fridge. Urahara coughed from behind her and she looked over her shoulder.

"What?" She demanded crossly.

"Please don't drink from the carton!" He grinned fanning himself casually.

"Yeah whatever." She sighed and chugged the remnants of the milk before chucking the carton in the garbage. Urahara shuffled over with a sigh and switched the carton from garbage to recycling. Looking up he watched as the woman snatched a doughnut from the counter and shoved it in her mouth as she flicked on the T.V. and tossed herself onto the couch.

"Yoruichi and you need to spend more time together." He mumbled. "Both have MAJOR issues." He laughed to himself only to get a doughnut chucked at him from Halibel's direction and a drenched toilet wand to the face courtesy of Yoruichi who had been walking in.

"Hello idiot." Yoruichi smirked washing her hands in the sink.

"A toilet wand, really?" He demanded of Yoruichi waving the thing in her direction before he turned to Halibel and displayed his easily caught doughnut. "Who throws a perfectly good doughnut honestly?" he demanded furiously. Halibel shrugged before saying:

"I don't like sprinkles." Urahara gaped as Yoruichi nodded in agreement.

"Nasty." Yoruichi sighed.

"Revolting." Halibel mentioned flatly.

"Where did you get the toilet wand anyway?" Urahara demanded as he placed the thing in the closet. "You don't do house work!" Urahara glared.

"Mr. Tesei asked me to put it away after cleaning Kenpachi's toilet." Yoruichi smirked watching the oncoming look of horror growing on Urahara's face. Urahara gagged noticeably looking at his hands with disgust.

"KENPACHI!" He screamed. Yoruichi nodded as she grabbed a towel and began drying her hands. "IT"S IN MY HAYAH-" He began only to be cut off by a remote controller to the face thrown by Halibel.

"Hey can you toss that back over here?" Halibel called from the couch. Urahara nodded clutching his nose tenderly and threw the remote over knocking over a lamp in the process.

"Nice num-nuts." Yoruichi sighed.

…

"I hate guard duty." Grimmjow moaned as he and Chad sat out on the roof scanning the surrounding area for attacks.

"Hn." Chad nodded in agreement not mentioning how Grimmjow was not supposed to be enjoying it seeing as it was his punishment for sending Ulquiorra to the hollow holding area.

"You bring any food with yeah?" Grimmjow inquired eyeing the man who was petting a bird that had flown over to his hand when they sat down hungrily.

"No." Chad admitted. "I wish I did. I'm hungry as well." He sighed leaning against the chimney.

"Yah nervous?" Grimmjow asked from his spot sitting like a gargoyle on the edge of the roof.

"No, but I'm not excited." Chad grumbled.

"I am…man I can't wait to kick some can." Grimmjow yawned scratching his head. "Smells like waffles." He suddenly said sniffing the air. Falling forward until his feet caught the edge of the roof, holding him up. Peeking into the window he waved at Tesei. "Waffles?" He questioned curiously.

"Yes…the boss wants some." Tesei nodded not seeming fazed by Grimmjow's sudden appearance.

"Cool, care to toss me and Chad up a couple? We're starving up here!" He pleaded his eyes huge as he scanned over the sizzling products.

"I was under the pretenses that Hollows didn't need to eat." Tesei snapped.

"Well I ain't some third ranked hollow! I do enjoy me some waffles!" He assured the man. "Oh and Chad's human you gotta feed those things you know. Or else they get all shriveled and start whining and then they stop moving or making noise at all and Aizen says you have to bury them."

"Yes I do realize this." Tesei smiled amused, "Hang on. I'll send Ururu with some in a minute." Tesei nodded.

"Thank you Tesei-san!" Grimmjow beamed before swinging himself back upright onto the roof. "Woah…head rush." He beamed at Chad who smiled a bit.

"Is he bringing the food?" Chad asked.

"Waffles." Grimmjow grinned.

…

"Captain Commander." Soifong bowed kneeling in front of her commander.

"Soifong…you have failed?" She nodded.

"And Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and his lieutenant have joined with the others." She explained her head still bowed.

"Their numbers mean nothing to me." He snapped stroking his beard. "They are traitors and will be destroyed as such. Get my new captains and my remaining loyal captains and bring them here. We attack at dawn."

"Yes sir." Soifong bowed again disappearing in an instant.

"Things are far worse than I feared." the old man sighed. "There will be casualties, on both sides." He muttered sadly.

"Perhaps I…could be of assistance?" Captain Commander's head shot up as a voice sounded in front of him.

"Aizen? What do you want you traitorous fool?" Captain Commander roared slamming his cane down on the floor.

"Only to assist. You see…several of my Espada have joined with Ulquiorra, and normally this would not be a problem, but you see…I have heard why you want the child and I admit I am interested in it's abilities." Aizen explained seating himself on a chair across the room.

"Why should I trust you?" Captain Commander demanded.

"Because, my dear old man, without me you will quiet possibly fail and then who will be there for me to fight? You see that would bring me no challenge and absolutely no entertainment. Besides, this child is a threat to my realm and my future. If it can be controlled we can fight over it then, but until then…" he paused. "You must also understand that the Espada are very much mine, and seeing as it is half human half Espada, this creature is just as much yours as mine."

"You wish to form a temporary alliance?" Captain Commander snapped.

"Only to dispose of this threat." Aizen smiled. Captain Commander paused, then nodded looking up.

"Bring your soldiers here, we attack at dawn."

…

"Ikkaku you've been watching Yumichika for hours go get food." Unohana insisted. Ikkaku snored a little and Unohana danced to the other side of him curiously. "And… you're asleep." She sighed. "Isane please help Ikkaku-san to his rooms." She called over her shoulder.

"Yes ma'am." Isane nodded lifting the man onto her back. Once the two had left Unohana picked up a shot full of pain killers and brought it over to Yumichika. Who shuddered as she touched his arm.

"Nemu?" He croaked looking up dazed, his eyes only slightly open.

"No, It's Unohana." She smiled "You've been asleep for sometime." She explained holding up the needle to show him what she was doing. Usually he would have flinched and dove across the room for cover or somehow manage to dive out a window and run away before getting a shot, but now he simply nodded and stuck out his arm.

"Where's Nemu?" He asked.

"Still asleep Yumichika you protected well." Unohana slid the needle into his arm and squeezed the liquid into his blood stream.

"Thank you ma'am." He managed a smile as his wounds started to numb.

"Yumichika. Ikkaku has been in here everyday. Remember to thank him." Unohana demanded in a firm but sweet voice.

"I will." Yumichika nodded firmly. "Unohana-sama…" he began.

"Yes dear?" She asked shuffling through drawers looking for some unknown object.

"Am I still pretty?" he demanded. Unohana chuckled.

"Yes, very pretty indeed." She explained making him beam proudly.

"One more thing." Yumichika called as she went to leave. She looked back at him with a patient smile.

"Yes?"

"When can I leave?" She smiled at him sweetly.

"Soon, let me run some test and you and we'll go from that, okay?" Yumichika frowned.

"More needles?" He asked. Unohana smiled and shook her head. Yumichika let out a "He he!" of joy and triumph.

…

"Nemu?" Nemu groaned and rolled over. Her head throbbed, and her chest felt like it was on fire. "Nemu? Love?" She grunted and reached out waving her hand in an attempt to dismiss the voice disturbing her sleep. "NEMU!" she yelped and sat up with a jolt smacking into someone with her head.

"Oh…Ishida." She whispered rubbing her forehead with a sigh as he twitched in the corner. "I am sorry." She squeaked bowing slightly. Suddenly she remembered why she was in pain. "Yumichika?" She demanded scanning the room frantically.

"Awake and bugging people." Ishida sighed fixing his glasses with his finger. "Now we're just waiting on you." She smiled and tugged at her blanket nervously.

"I should be dead." She muttered sadly. "I betrayed my father. Mayuri sama will never forgive me for such an action."

"Forget him!" Ishida snapped sitting on the bed and taking her hand in his own. "He beat you! He was terrible to you. Yet you protect him! Why?"

"He is my father. He was not always like this. When I was younger…" she sighed reveling in the past for a moment. "He was my rock…he never faltered. Even when I did." she nodded. "I promised that he would stop hitting me. That we could go back to what it was like when I was just a child. When he still loved me." She muttered. "Now I have no home to go to, and no father to care for." She sobbed pulling her hands up to her face so she could catch the tears leaking from her eyes. Ishida sighed and took her hands back in his. Lifting her chin with a finger he said:

"You have a home." He smiled. "I already told you that. You can come live with me. I have my own apartment. You would be safe, and I would NEVER harm you." He whispered. She looked up at him, and with a sob threw herself into his chest.

Minding her injuries, he wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

"T…thank you." she whispered nuzzling into his chest.

"It's what I'm here for." He chuckled stroking her hair fondly.

…

"I smell something." Kenpachi snarled while he covered guard duty. Standing he suddenly beamed "Yachiru, go alert the others. Funs a comin." Beaming Yachiru leapt from her captains back and disappeared all the while singing happily.

"_Their a comin' the soul reapers are a comin'! Raise the alarm cause the parties startin' " _

…

**Next chapter is when the fun really begins! How will this Powwow Shinji described go? How much of a chance do they have now that Aizen is on Captain Commander's side? Review or terrible things might happen! **


	11. Friendly Conversation

**I don't own them ok? Leave me alone! TT-TT **

Chapter 11

"The soul society is already here you say?" Urahara raised an eyebrow staring down at the glowing Yachiru who was currently bouncing up and down like an excited race horse.

"Yep yep yep!" She giggled dancing around on the spot as the captains, Espada, and Vizards looked down at her. "Kenny is waiting you guys! He said if you don't hurry up he's gonna go fight Gramps all by himself!" The group sighed exasperated as they stood.

"Alright Kenpachi'll kill himself if he's out there alone. I'll sound the alarm. Yachiru go stop Kenpachi." Urahara ordered. The pink fluff ball nodded and squealing with joy as she skipped out of the room. Urahara shook his head amused despite the circumstances.

Turning to a little intercom system he cleared his throat as he said:

"_**Attention Urahara shop inhabitants: The attack and furthermore the war has begun. Keep all those that are not fighting in the holding cell below the shop and then report to the front line immediately. Return victorious! But keep this in mind: we will attempt to converse with Yamamato before war." **_

…

"This will not end well." Ulquiorra sighed pushing Orihime to the holding cell despite her obvious protests.

"Ulquiorra…y…you said you'd stay with me!" She sobbed, grabbing onto the wall as he attempted to get her to stay in the small armored room . The man shook his head rubbing his scalp in frustration as he finally managed to force her down on to a couch that had been placed in the room for comfort.

"I will fight to the death if it comes to it." He insisted as he kissed Orihime before turning on his heal. "Stay with Orihime Luppi. You, Unohana, Isane, Yumichika, Nemu, Matsumoto, Halibel, and Tatsuki are our last line of defense." Luppi scoffed.

"Great…a bunch of pregnant chicks…me…an injured gay guy, a human girl, the MEDICAL squad, and an injured chick." Luppi rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just say that I'm the last line of defense and move on?" Ulquiorra smiled a bit and bopped the squirt on the head lightly.

"Just do your job and we wont have to worry about it." Ulquiorra ordered.

"Alright alright." Luppi sighed rubbing his head. "But I want proper compensation for this when this is all over."

"If we live I'll let you hold the baby." Ulquiorra insisted, amused at the boy's demands.

"You'll let me baby-sit." Luppi tested his hands on his hips.

"Deal. See you later." Ulquiorra waved before exiting the holding cell and sealing the door behind him.

…

"There they are…and wow what an army!" Kenpachi laughed as he scanned over the massive collection of hollows and shinigami. Yachiru mimicked his laugh, a high soprano in comparison to his deep bass.

"I'm not looking forward to this." Stark yawned as he touched his weapon experimentally.

"Yeah…well…other than Kenpachi and Yachiru's squad none of us are." Yuroichi chuckled as she attempted to get a count of Captain Commander's soldiers.

"So should I wave the little white flag now…or later?" Renji's eye twitched as Nel's little Hallow friends (Who had followed her home from Hueco Mundo) sat next to him.

"Listen you stupid ant!" He roared, "We NEVER wave the little white flag!"

'I'm a stag beetle!" the hollow snapped indignantly.

"Alright I'll be taking the captains, other than Unohana who will be staying behind with the injured, with me as well will be Ulquiorra, Gin, Stark, Shinji and my little trouble maker!" Urahara laughed cuddling up to Yoruichi's fur with a giggle ignoring the small scuffle that was taking place between the little hollows and Renji.

"Fool this is no time to joke around!" Yoruichi snapped lashing at him with her claws.

"Yes it is! Now go change cause' we're leaving in a minute and you should probably be human….and don't forget clothes this time!" Urahara laughed patting her on the bum and turning before she could go for his jugular.

"Why can't I go?" Grimmjow groaned as he leaned against the wall.

"You can stay with me!" Yachiru laughed latching onto his back before he could protest.

"Who the hell is this kid?" Grimmjow yelped as she stuck her arm through the hole in his stomach. "H…HEY! Stop that!" he cried attempting to claw her from his back.

"You've gots a hole in you!" She giggled waving at him from the hole and disappearing before he could grab her.

"Yachiru. Enough." Kenpachi growled though not in a your in trouble voice, it was more of an amused tone.

"Lets go." Urahara nodded turning on his heal, his clogs clicking as Yoruichi appeared. "Lets not keep the Captain commander waiting." He smiled pulling his hat over his eyes.

"Looks like war to me…not an arrest." Hiyori yawned as she pulled on her gloves. Staring after Shinji with a strange look on her face.

"I guess it sort of is." Stark admitted bluntly tucking a picture of Halibel into his coat as he went to stand up and follow the group.

"Did I miss the party?" They all looked up with a jump as they felt someone appear behind them. "My what a strange assembly this is." Isshin smiled as he sat next to Ichigo with a sigh.

"Are you here to help dad?" Ichigo demanded his eyes bugging with shock.

"OF COURSE!" Isshin laughed. "I have to help damsels in distress, and admit it this kimono looks pretty damn good on me!" He laughed puffing out his chest.

"What about the girls?" Rukia demanded, her eyes wide. "You didn't just leave them alone did you?" She roared grabbing onto the man's collar furiously.

"You people don't think I'm a very good parent do you?" Isshin whimpered. "Of course I got them out of town first!" He assured her gently removing her hands from his kimono. "Oh and Ichigo I managed to get Kon safely out of harms way as well, so your body is fine." Isshin stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Thanks dad." Ichigo smiled.

"Oh!" Isshin laughed rushing forward and hugging Ichigo before he could protest. "Your so big and strong! It's ok that you lost your crush to another man! That's why you keep fighting and find that one dream girl that will fall for no one but you and…ohhoho who is this?" Isshin demanded as he caught sight of the newly changed Neliel as she danced into the room.

"Oh this is…Nel what the hell are you doing!" Ichigo demanded when he saw Neliel was wearing her Espada clothes again.

"What does it look like I'm doing Ithigo?" She smiled doing a little twirl around him, "I'm protecting you." she nodded assuredly. "Who is this Ithigo?" She asked wrapping her arms around his neck as he turned beet red.

"This is my dad." Ichigo blushed, "What? Why are you looking at me that way?" He demanded as his dad's eyes began to glow devilishly.

"ICHIGO!" Isshin cried. "Why were you hiding your girlfriend from me?" he asked scanning over Neliel's figure with a discriminating eye. "You are his girlfriend aren't you?" he demanded

"Yep! My name is Neliel and I love Ithigo very much!" She giggled nuzzling into the side of Ichigo's neck.

"Ohoho!" Isshin laughed. "Pet names already? I must admit I am impressed with you my son!" Ichigo went to protest, but Neliel was quicker on the draw.

"Yep! Me and Ithigo looooove each other! He protected me from the bad Espada and I protected him seeing as I'm an Espada too!" she giggled.

"Oh and a very attractive Espada aren't you?" Isshin laughed dodging Ichigo's kick without trouble so he could grab onto Neliel's hands. "Just call me daddy!" He exclaimed.

"Thank you!" Neliel laughed suddenly wrapping her arms around his neck in a death hug. "I've always wanted a daddy!" She half sobbed half laughed into his shoulder. Isshin's lip began to quiver as he hugged her back.

"Don't you see? I got us another daughter my beloved wife!" He cried up to the sky ignoring Ichigo's yelps of protest as he was pulled into the circle of love.

"Interesting family." Stark chuckled leaning against the doorway as the group paused to witness this "loving" spectacle.

"You have no idea." Hiyori sighed watching as Isshin got kicked in the face by Ichigo as Ichigo attempted to make his escape. "That dick head did end up with a pretty girl though…I'm jealous…I'll probably never have that good of a figure." She muttered looking down at herself.

"Oh I'm sure that one day you will. You'll probably end up with a much better figure than most of these ladies." Stark winked. "You see, I have a good judge of character and I can tell that your defiantly going to have a can't touch this form like Halibel." Hiyori blushed thinking of the busty Espada.

"You think so?" She asked quietly.

"Yes. And I'm sure that you'll have more admirers than you'll know what to do with." Stark assured her patting her on the head.

"Wow…" Hiyori blushed thinking that for a moment, she might actually like this guy, Espada or not.

…

"You wish to discuss terms?" Captain commander laughed. "This is not a war!" he snapped. "And though I grieve over the loss of some of my best warriors, I must come to my senses and say that unless you can give a very good reason as to why there is an army massing in your shop, and if you can explain to me why this girl is so important to you and those Espada, I will be forced to slaughter all inhabitants!"

"Sir your not being fair! The army has massed only to protect their loved ones!" Urahara snapped glaring furiously at the man. "And the girl is important because she is about to give birth!"

"Oh and who is the father?" Captain commander demanded leaning heavily onto his staff.

"Oh…um…well…" Urahara muttered shooting a glance back at the group behind him.

"That would be me.' Ulquiorra snapped stepping forward so he stood beside Urahara.

"An Espada?" Captain commander growled. "That is why you protect her? She is now officially dangerous! She will need to be killed and the baby studied." "WHAT?" Ulquiorra roared attempting to attack only to be held back by Shinji and Stark.

"My my this is interesting indeed." The group looked up with a start to see Aizen standing in the background. "Gin? Is this where you ran off to? To join a little renegade party?"

"Sir?" Gin demanded confusion written all over his face.

"Yes…I have decided that I would indeed like a crack at the girl myself. You see. I do not care if she is dead or alive, but I would like the baby, so I have joined sides with Captain commander." He nodded.

"Well there will be no need after my educated and well thought out speech to explain why we need Orihime and the little baby ALIVE!" Urahara chanted looking at the leaders of the opposite side. "You see when she was held captive by this man and his army." He began pointing at Aizen. "She fell in love with her guard." Pointing "They just want to live a life with a family like normal people. Neither of them wished for this to happen. Also the two didn't understand why this was such the big problem! For shame you two begin the little child's life in war! But on the other hand the child hasn't been born yet, you see if we are to protect this child with out causing psychological harm to be implanted in it's mind…" Captain Commander rose his hand.

"I see where you are going with this matter," Captain Commander sighed rubbing his temples. Urahara nodded, "But if the mother is put into labor and doesn't survive the ending result could be disastrous! We could all be caught in a doom blast from the new born child-" Urahara stepped in.

"Captain! Be reasonable! If the mother is well treated and taken care of this pregnancy is of no more risk than a normal birth! Are you saying that you are willing to work with Aizen before you are willing to listen to your own men?" Urahara snapped. Aizen shook his head with a chuckle.

"Obviously he is thinking of the safety of the rest of the world Kisuke. If the child does let out that much reiatsu this entire area will indeed explode." Aizen smiled knowingly.

"But what if the child does not survive? What if the child is harmless? Then what would you do?" Urahara demanded.

"The same thing as I would do now. A child born of both hollow and such a powerful human is everything but safe. How would I know that they will not have more children?" Captain Commander demanded.

"Were you two going to stop at this child?" Urahara demanded turning back to Ulquiorra. The pale boy blushed and looked at Urahara with disbelief that he would ask such a question.

"Uh…" He stammered. "Well…um…yes, when you think about Orihime's sanity and health I would be strongly against any further offspring!" He snapped out his face a strange color of red in comparison to the rest of his body.

"I see." Captain commander sighed taking a minute to think before he sighed and made his decision. "I'm sorry Urahara, but I cannot risk this child being allowed to live. You see, even Aizen agrees that being part hollow, this child could be out of control and destroy everything. Including humans, shinigami, and even its fellow hollows. And seeing how much reiatsu is being produced already, this child could untimely destroy the soul society and even Hueco Mundo." Ulquiorra tensed and strained a bit more against his captors.

"What are you saying?" Urahara demanded his face red with fury.

"I'm saying that you are to return to your base, you have an hour to pick sides. Because at midnight exactly the battle will begin, and we will not be taking prisoners." Captain commander snapped, "Be gone from this place." The group exchanged looks, and with a nod turned to leave.

Hitsugaya was about to exit when he felt someone grab his arm. Confused he looked down. Momo stared up at him with large pleading brown eyes.

"Stay…please?" she asked quietly gripping his hand painfully. He hesitated, and frowned shooting a glance over his shoulder he saw that his group had paused so he could catch up and was looking back at him questioningly.

"We wont hold you back son." Urahara smiled scratching his chin with his fan. "You just need to do what's right in your mind." Hitsugaya nodded looking over each face in the crowd.

Byakuya was regarding the situation with thoughtful eyes, he was obviously only on their side to protect his stubborn sister and stupid lieutenant. Stark seemed on edge, his hand never leaving Ulquiorra's shoulder his face concentrated and concerned like an worried father figure as he scanned the crowd obviously attempting to find someone or something.

Ulquiorra was furious, his face was paler than usual and drawn into a scowl. All he wanted was to protect what was his to protect. His woman and his offspring, and he would annihilate anyone who would try and stop him.

The rest of the captains were determined, their eyes flashing with either rage, concern, or excitement in Kenpachi's case. Shinji seemed, with no better word livid He cared deeply for Orihime, and was furious that the soul reapers where speaking about her like she was meat or some product that they could get rid of at well.

Turning back to the base he thought of Matsumoto, and all of the other pregnant ladies that where willing to risk themselves and their children to protect another woman and her own. Turning back to Momo he gently grabbed the hand that was holding his own.

"I'm sorry. I have already chosen a side. You can join us if you want." Hitsugaya nodded removing her hands and placing them at her sides. "I truly am sorry." He sighed moving back into his ranks.

_You know I swore that would work_. Aizen thought bitterly to himself. Watching Momo's reaction as well as Hitsugaya's answer. _Damn_, he sighed. Momo turned back to her group then looked at Hitsugaya who gave a weak smile. Momo shook her head as if clearing it and turned.

"I'll follow you." She sighed. "To the ends of the Earth." Aizen glared at her only seeing the back of her head. _No! She can't that traitor!_ He saw Hitsugaya nod and take her hand again.

"Toshiro?" Ukitake asked. "Are you sure?" Hitsugaya nodded.

"I trust her with all my being." Momo beamed and began to shift to the other side. Kenpachi groaned.

"Teenage hormones!" He sighed making Ukitake and Shunsui chuckle. Urahara scanned the crowed Yoruichi didn't seem to notice but Soi Fong was sitting a little further back in the crowd looking at her and trying to decide whether or not to join. After ten minutes of conversing and people switching from side to side Soi Fong stood. Omeda watched and reached up his hand to stop her, but Soi Fong slapped it away and snapped something Urahara couldn't decipher, but it looked like something like:

"I've made my decision!" Omeda yanked his hand back and watched as his captain walked over to Yoruichi and watched as she looked down at her.

"Yes? May I help you?" Yoruichi asked sweetly already beaming.

"Yoruichi-Sama May….I…" She stuttered then wrapped her arms around the women's waist. "May I join you side?" Yoruichi stood awestruck for what seemed like hours.

"Soi-Soi-Fong?" She watched as the dark hair petite girl pulled away blushing furiously. Yoruichi patted the girls hair laughing. "OF COURSE!" Soi Fong burst out into tears causing Yoruichi to burst into laughter louder then before.

Ukitake smiled warmly at the pair, but looked down when he heard a squeak. Honatarou was shuffling his feet and looking at him with wide eyes.

"Ca-ca…Will you take me with you? I want to see Unohana Toicho!" He sobbed wrapping his arms around Unohana's boyfriend's waist. Ukitake stood awestruck for a moment then cautiously patted the boy on the back. Shunsui looked at Ukitake who was tearing up, and chuckled slightly.

After the group sat awkwardly a few minutes they went to move again. There hope of retrieving more member's crushed as they saw the steely reserved expression on the soul reapers faces.

"Lets go." Kenpachi growled, "These pansies ain't going no where." the group nodded and with one last look at their members began their steady walk out.

"CAPTAIN!" Ukitake froze as a familiar voice rang out, "Captain wait! Please! Let go of me Sentaro!" His gaze fell onto his little struggling fifth seat as his fourth seat held her back. "CAPTAIN PLEASE!" Kiyone was begging. "LET GO SENTARO!" she howled biting into the man's hand.

"Hold still! You can't go with them! I won't let you get killed!" Sentaro roared.

"Sentaro." Sentaro paused and looked up, Ukitake was smiling down at him his hand on top of Kiyone's head to keep her still and his other arm was being clutched by a shivering Honatarou. "Your doing a good job, but keeping her away from both me and her sister when she wishes to fight on our team…is torture. Though I would like nothing more than to force her home, her still being so young, I feel she will be safer in my care…do you not agree?"

"C…captain." Sentaro swallowed. Ukitake smiled and gently removed Sentaro's hands from Kiyone's person. "Fine, but next time I see you…" Sentaro swallowed, "I will be forced to kill you." Kiyone nodded tears welling up in her eyes.

"Sentaro…please…you have to help me look after the captain. You PROMISED!" she sobbed.

"Fool! I won't be a traitor! I'll serve the soul society until I die! You don't understand do you? Their going to kill all of you!" His lip was quivering but he didn't cry. "Fine, you know what…get out…get out of here!"

"Sentaro." Kiyone sobbed she went to stop him as he moved back into line, but Ukitake stopped her. Looking up at her captain she was surprised to see he was smiling.

"No, let him go." Ukitake chuckled, reassuring Kiyone. "It is his choice, and his loyalty is quiet endearing don't you agree? Now, how bout we go and see that sister of yours dear?" he asked. She paused, and with a little sob threw herself into his chest. Chuckling, Ukitake lifted the girl into his arms with his free arm and turned back to the group. "Shall we?" He asked.

"Good job my brave little friend." Shunsui chuckled patting Kiyone on the head as they passed. "And don't you look happy." Shunsui smiled at the beaming Ukitake as he led the sniffling Honatarou by the hand. Ukitake just smiled in return.

They were almost out of the meeting place when a screech filled the air.

"STARK!" Stark swirled around only to be walloped in the stomach by a green haired blur. With a grunt he flew backwards crashing to the ground as something sat on his stomach and began pounding on his chest. "Stupid idiot! JERK JERK JERK!" He raised an eyebrow as Lilinette sobbed pounding on his chest as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Lilinette?" He demanded lifting her chin, forcing her to look at him. "You're hurting me." He smirked. She glared back at him and wiped her cheek.

"A…Aizen sama said you were d…dead! W…why didn't you c…come back for me?" She demanded burrowing into his coat as she sobbed. Muttering a bit to himself Stark glared at Aizen before standing.

"I figured you'd be safer there. That's the only reason I didn't come back I promise." he sighed lifting her up into his arms easily. "Now come on. We need to go, and this time I promise not to leave you behind." he smiled down at her as she sobbed openly into his shoulder her arms firmly stuck around his neck.

"Wait…we're coming as well." Stark smiled at Halibel and Grimmjow's fraccion as they approached the group. Nodding he turned back to his group as Aizen scoffed in the corner.

"Well then…shall we?" He yawned following after his team.

End

**Ok, who doesn't love papa Ukitake and papa Stark? Honestly? Oh and I just had to put Honatarou in he's just too cute = 3. Read and Review and I'll let you hug Ukitake! Oh come on you know you want to!**


	12. So It Begins

Chapter 12

"KIYONE!" Isane yelped as Ukitake set the girl down on the ground as they entered the safe room along with Stark and Lilinette. "Wh…what? Why are you? UKITAKE!" she roared placing her hands on her hips as she swirled around to scowled at Ukitake as he laughed awkwardly.

"She wished to accompany us." Ukitake shrugged. "If you wish to blame someone blame me, but leave her be, she is dealing with a quiet bit right now." He scolded as Kiyone dove behind his Kimono.

"I take it the negotiations did not go as planned." Unohana sighed as she entered the room. Ukitake shook his head sadly pulling Honatarou out from behind him.

"No, but several people chose to join us on this side. This little one was one of the first." Ukitake explained placing a gentle hand on the boy's head. Unohana looked down in surprised and smiled softly.

"Fifth seat Yamada?" She smiled walking forward. Upon reaching him she knelt down onto her knees so she could look him in the eyes. "Are you alright?" She demanded brushing his hair from his red blotched eyes.

"I'm fine ma'am!" He chorused fidgeting nervously as she scanned over his frazzled appearance. "I…I should be asking if your ok ma'am! I heard that this group was attacked by the stealth squad!" He squeaked making her smile.

"That's silly." She chuckled. "I didn't even take part in that fight. I was right here right as rain." She explained looking up at Ukitake with gratefulness written all over her face. "Hanatarou, I am glad you came here." She beamed patting him on the back.

"R…really?" He squeaked. "I mean I…I never really do much as a shinigami so I thought I might just get in the way!" He protested. She chuckled and before he knew it he was wrapped in her arms.

"You're learning Hanatarou-kun. Besides, you are a healer, not a fighter. You are extremely talented at what you do." She whispered. "Now." She smiled breaking the contact. "Shall we begin preparations for the fight Fifth seat?" She demanded.

"Yes ma'am!" he saluted.

"Then go help Isane create a supply of bandages. I'm afraid that Urahara was lacking in medical supplies." Hanatarou nodded and was instantly at Isane's side the willingness to help radiating from his pores. Unohana chuckled and turned around so she faced her other guests.

Stark nodded at her and moved Lilinette in front of him with a nudge from his hand.

"Lilinette is to help you." Stark explained.

"But I…!" Lilinette protested grabbing onto his sleeve. "I want to stay with you!" She whimpered.

"You will stay here until the fight is over." He explained attempting to tug free of her pleading grasp.

"But Stark that's not fair! What if you need me?" She demanded her grasp becoming stronger.

"I said no Lilinette. Don't make me repeat myself." Stark growled not looking down at her so she wouldn't see the sadness in his eyes.

"BUT STARK!" Lilinette protested her voice raising to a shriek.

"DAMN IT LILINETTE!" Stark roared causing the whole room to jump. No one had heard Stark yell before. "I said you are to STAY! Do you understand my orders fraccion?" He growled snatching his sleeve from her grasp.

"Stark…" Lilinette whispered her lip quivering, as she slowly stepped away from him. "I HATE YOU!" She screamed. "I just wanted to help!" She sobbed before running from the room.

Ukitake went to grab her arm, but Stark stopped him with a shake of his head.

"I need her to be safe. If I don't do this she could be hurt, and I would never forgive myself if she was hurt again." He sighed looking up at Unohana. The pain in his eyes stung even those watching, though none of them could see those bloody images in his mind. "Please…just make sure she stays out of harms way." Unohana nodded sadly kissing Ukitake on the cheek once and whispering,

"Good luck dear. Stay out of trouble." Before walking off in the same direction as Lilinette.

"Let's go then." Ukitake sighed patting Stark on the shoulder. "Good luck everyone." He waved receiving kind nods or waves in return. "Oh, and Orihime chan, remember the evacuation routes well." He winked before walking from the room.

Orihime nodded, and went to work only to feel someone staring at her. Looking up she smiled softly at Stark who had yet to leave the room.

"Can I help you Stark kun?" She demanded. Stark shook his head slowly.

"I just have yet to thank you Orihime chan." he smiled. "It was you that brought us back. All of us. Lilinette does not know this, but right before I died…I shoved her from our shared body it was just I that took the blow. I…I figured that she would have a better chance of surviving if I could just get her out of harms way. I hurt her badly that day. Not physically, but I must have killed her on the inside. Had I known what I knew now, that we would have been resurrected. I wouldn't have done it. I cursed her with loneliness Orihime - chan. Even more than she was used to. I am selfish, I know that it will hurt her to be separated yet again from me even for a short time, but it must be done."

"Stark san." Orihime frowned. "What are you saying?" She demanded.

"I'm saying that if something happens to me…I'm begging you…please just don't let Lilinette have to be alone anymore." he snapped grabbing her shoulders with his thin hands. "Promise me!" He demanded.

"I promise Stark-san." she nodded fear obvious in her eyes. He was scarring her, he was talking as if he feared they would lose, and though she knew it to be a reality, it hadn't seemed like they actually had a real chance of losing until she saw the desperation in his eyes.

"Good." He smiled slightly straightening. "Now I must go help with the plans for the fight. Good luck Orihime chan."

…

"So it will be a fight after all." Gin sighed as he sat on a window seat looking out over the dimly lighted river that ran through Karakura town. He turned as Hitsugaya coughed from behind him.

"Of course it will." Hitsugaya snapped. Gin looked up and continued staring at him with his usual smile.

"Oh well… and you know I really didn't feel like kill people in this trip!" He chuckled. "But it wouldn't have been an interesting trip at all if not for a bit of blood spill." He mused. "But then again I did get to see Ran and she's always fun…Something wrong Shiro-chan?" Gin demanded looking at Hitsugaya with his strange grin.

"Why you…" Hitsugaya growled beginning as he lifted his sword slowly from it's sheath.

"HITSUGAYA! I've been looking ALL over for you!" Ukitake laughed grabbing the boy from behind and dragging him out of the room before he could protest.

"What are you doing?" Hitsugaya hissed. "He's a useless traitorous…why are you grinning!"

"Because my boy, you are extremely defensive of your lovely lieutenant and it is simply adorable." Ukitake laughed receiving a frustrated embarrassed glare from the young captain.

"Well…I…that is completely preposterous." Hitsugaya stammered blushing.

"Oh…well…anyway I thought I'd stop you from committing homicide and instead I have come bearing gifts…I know it's a bit late, but here! I got you this fancy cake from a grocery store and I had them write your name on it! Isn't it cool?" He demanded handing him the cake which happened to be in the shape of a race car.

"Ukitake…why?" He demanded opening the box. Then suddenly a devious grin filled his face as he accepted the box from the beaming man's and turned to face the unsuspecting Gin who was smiling back at him from the window. Smiling he chucked the cake at the mans face hitting Gin square in the face. Gin scoffed in protest and grabbed the cake from his face. Glaring up at Hitsugaya as he shook the offending substance from his hand.

"I'm not a child like you are so I will not retaliate to such vulgar and childish behavior." Gin growled as Hitsugaya laughed and turned walking from the room patting the stunned looking Ukitake on the back as he passed.

"Best gift ever." Hitsugaya smiled. Ukitake beamed again, having thought before that he didn't like his cake.

"I'll go get cleaned up for battle." Gin sighed trudging from the room as he rung cake from his hair. Ukitake sighed, shaking his head as he turned to look out the window and watched as a the army of shinigami and arrancar trudged slowly with each step coming nearer to the shop, the light of moon light flashing from their swords like an array of deadly fireflies.

…

"We're almost there." Captain Commander signaled to his men, they all saluted fidgeting and tugging at their weapons nervously. Turning to Aizen Yamamato muttered. "So we will go with plan B?" he asked. Aizen smiled and nodded slowly. "Then you shall lead."

"Enter and destroy." Aizen growled to his Espada remaining Espada. "Take the woman alive."

"And the rest of the traitors?" Zommari demanded.

"What else shall we do with them? Kill them all." Aizen nodded receiving a grin from his squad. "Now go, I will send in the Menos soon."

"Sir yes sir." The Espada saluted flash stepping from his presence instantly.

…

"INCOMING!" Yoruichi roared walking up and down the line of renegades as they scrambled to get into position. "All of you going in first wave get to the front lines, get ready for a big bang! The enemy is sending in the Espada first!"

"Sweet…I can't wait." Grimmjow laughed doing a little warm up dance fidgeting like a preditor waiting for his kill. Turning to his squad he beamed. "Ready to kill my brothers?" He demanded. They all beamed lifting their swords with a battle cry before charging as Yoruichi blew a whistle. "COME ON LET'S SLAUGHTER!" Grimmjow laughed over his shoulder as he moved to the front of the attack force.

"Let's see if we can find my dear little brother." Il Forte smirked at his fellow fraccion before he released a battle cry of his own and flew after his leader.

"Grimmjow." Nnoitra laughed as he and the former Sexta Espada locked blades.

"Sup' spoonhead! How yah been hanging?" Grimmjow grinned falling backwards as he managed to unlock their blades with a laugh. Nnoitra let out a snarl of frustration as the quicker Espada danced in the air playfully.

"Fool. Your no less an idiot than you used to be!" Nnoitra hissed charging forward again with a blast of cero.

"Ooo…that was spicy." Grimmjow laughed as his own cero nullified Nnoitra's blast in an explosion of blue and gold. "Already pulling out your cero? My my…you DO mean business! Are you already getting angry at me spoony? That's not good seeing as you are so UGLY when you get angry!"

"I'm going to kill you and them I'm going to personally take out the little princess and all of her friends. I'm going to take away everything you've worked for." Nnoitra growled moving to release his sword. "PRAY SANTA TE…!" He roared only to hear someone appear behind him.

"Oh Nnoitraaaa!" Nnoitra whirled turned around swallowing as his eyes widened.

"Ne…Neliel." He choked. Eyeing the furious looking Espada. "Oh sh*t."

"Hewo." Nel glared landing in the air behind the fight and pulling her sword from her back. "Declare Lanzador Verde!" She smirked momentarily disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Only to reappear in her released form.

"OOO…tough luck man, well…see you later." Grimmjow laughed patting the sweating man on the spoon. "You two have fun now yeh hear!" Grimmjow chuckled disappearing into the fight.

…

"Their about to send in their second attack! Second retaliation squad! Captains! Get ready!" Yoruichi roared over the sound of the Espada's scrabble.

"Yachiru?" Kenpachi grinned looking back at his companion who was already situated on his back contentedly.

"Yeah Kenny?" she asked leaning forward so that her face was right next to his.

"Ready to slaughter?" he inquired.

"Always ready Kenny." She giggled kissing him on the cheek.

"Byakuya Nii-san?" Rukia squeaked as she tugged on his sleeve. Turning around Byakuya regarded Rukia with a nod, and kneeling grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a hug in the process startling both Rukia and everyone around them.

"If the fight seems to be going badly, and you can not find me or Renji I want you to take anyone who is still alive and get out." Byakuya ordered whispering fiercely into her ear. "At that point take orders from anyone of higher standing left, but if there is no one take control and GET THEM OUT."

"Nii-san." She squeaked. "What about you?" She demanded burying her face into his sleeve.

"I shall do what is needed." He growled standing up and turning back to where the captains where standing. "No get into your assigned position Rukia." Nodding she bowed once before turning and beginning to move through the crowd again.

"Rukia." she swirled to see Renji standing a few feet behind her. "Don't do anything stupid alright?" He glared crossing the distance between them in a matter of seconds before lifting her from her feet crushed her in a hug nuzzling his face into her hair.

"Alright Renji, as long as you do the same." She whispered looking up sadly. "Just stay alive, alright?'

…

"Shunsui Toicho, your needed on the front lines." Nanao called as she entered the office that Shunsui had been hiding out in. Shunsui sighed and stood pushing the chair out behind him.

"Nanao, I'll guess I'll be seeing you later then." He smiled as he passed her. He felt a tug on his robe.

"Toicho." Nanao shivered. "Please…please be careful!" She cried as she leaned into his back. Chuckling he turned around and pulled her closer.

"I will. Don't you worry my lovely lovely Nanao chan." He whispered kissing her temple. Almost as fast as it had happened he was gone. Nanao sobbed and let a tear fall from her clenched shut eyes as she slid quietly to the floor.

…

"I wanna go! I wanna go! I wanna go!" Yumichika wailed pounding on the sealed door of the safe room. Unohana sighed as she stood and walked over to him.

"Please calm yourself." She whispered attempting to use that strange ability to frighten people to calm him down before he really hurt himself…or others. Halibel chuckled from her spot on one of the couches that Luppi had been so nice to move for them. (And by nice she meant forced while Grimmjow rode on his back using a rolled up towel as a whip.)

"No let me!" Hallibel grumbled as she stood when she noticed that Unohana's attempts were failing. Walking over and she jabbed the offending man in the stomach were he had been stabbed in his previous fight. Squealing like a little girl Yumichika went down with a "Nyang!" Luppi sighed from his spot next to Orihime where they had been listening to the sounds of the fight go on for almost half an hour.

"Hey your supposed to stay here and protect the girls!" Luppi snapped standing up as Halibel flipped Yumichika around so he was lying on his back whimpering pitifully.

"We wouldn't be here if we didn't have to!" Mila Rose, having decided to stay behind during the fight with Halibel along with her other two sisters, growled flicking the boy I the forehead,

"And it's not because we're girls it's cause we have to stay here cause some stupid guy came along and-" Hallibel began sitting with a sigh on Yumichika's knees as he squirmed to break free from her aggression. Orihime slapped her hands over Luppi's ears and Halibel's fraccion turned a bit red with embarrassment as they edged further away from their leader as she ranted on about some explicit topic that was unnecessary for Luppi to hear.

"Halibel enough please!" Orihime yelped frantically. Halibel sighed and shook her head.

"You can't be soft on kids like him." She snapped pointing an accusing finger at Luppi. "Otherwise they'll grow up soft and still expect you to come running to their side when Grimmjow hacks them in half!" Luppi squeaked at this remark and moved to the other side of the room to avoid any further contact with any of them.

"I still don't see why I can't go out." Matsumoto sighed as she laid up against one of the beds that Luppi had kindly set out for them. (And by kindly she yet again meant forced this time as Stark slept on the bed and Grimmjow continued to whip him with a towel from his perch on Luppi's back)

"The same reason I can't go!" Halibel roared. "Cause some guy came along and…would you get your hands off of my mouth woman?" Her cries were muffled as Orihime this time jumped up from behind her and preceded to attempt to stop her explanation by clamping her hands over the woman's mouth.

…

"So…would you say that things are going well on our side?" Gin laughed as he kicked another shinigami in the gut sending him flying into a water tower a good mile away. Not having time to admire his gold star worthy kick he turned to lock blades with yet another opponent.

"They were…until Aizen summoned the bloody menos army." Toshiro snapped wiping his sword clean on a downed victim.

…

"Shunsui toicho!" Nanao cried as she pressed through the shinigami and Espada on her side. "Shunsui toicho?" she called as she caught sight of his prominent pink cloak as he headed towards the battle. In her hands she had a small gift that she had forgotten to give to him when they had spoken before.

"Vice- lieutenant Nanao?" She whirled around to come face to face with Kiyone, Captain Ukitake's fifth chair.

"Oh hello. Do you happen to know where my captain is planning on fighting?" Nanao demanded. The younger girl nodded pulling a piece of paper from her Kimono.

"Here, Shunsui Toicho asked me to give this to you." she smiled "He said don't worry."

"Thank you, now…where have you been stationed for the fight?" she asked wanting to pull open the letter at that moment, but taking into consideration that that would be very rude.

"The medical room. Apparently Ukitake toicho didn't want me to be out in the open…seeing as I would be of most use there now." she bowed.

"Alright." Nanao smiled at her, "Now get to your post fifth seat." the girl nodded beaming, and with a bow trotted towards the medical bay. Nanao waited until the girl was out of sight before tearing open the letter.

_Dearest Nanao, _

_I am writing you now to tell you that while you were away we decided it was the best plan for me and most of the other captains (aka Ukitake, Kenpachi, Byakuya, Hitsugaya, and myself) as well as three vizards (Kensei, Love, and Rose)to fight Captain commander and keep him away from the house. The rest of the Vizards as well as Ichigo, Isshin, Urahara, Yoruichi, Soi Fong, and Stark will go after Aizen if not just to hold him back._

_Should I fail at my mission, or they at their's and Captain Commander or Aizen manages to get to the house, I want you to take the lovely Orihime and get yourself and the other girls and as many injured out as you can. _

_I realize that right now that you have that beautiful frown plastered on your face, but don't worry my lovely, lovely Nanao chan I shall return before the night is out._

_Always yours, _

_Shunsui_

_P.S. Please don't forget to drink your tea….it's good for you!_

End

**Will those be famous last words or shall the group return victorious? Will this army over come or be over came? Read and Review and Ukitake shall give you a racecar shaped cake with your name on it that you shall be able to throw at Gin! =D **

Gin = Bye bye!


	13. She loves you!

**Alright everyone who reviewed got a cake to either throw at Gin or have a tea party with. =D Thanks for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Why wont you just leave me alone already? I don't own anything ok? TT-TT**

Chapter 13

"Come on come on!" Ichigo roared as they towards Aizen. Aizen shot an amused look back at them as he raised eyebrow. Suddenly they were forced to stop as a form leapt up in front of them, clashing with Ichigo as he went to get a slice in at Aizen. "Damn." Ichigo muttered locking blades with the previously undetected man.

"You will not be allowed further." Tousen growled pressing down on Ichigo's blade.

"I don't have time to fight with you!" Ichigo growled under his breath. "You guys move on I'll hold this one off!" he roared. When they hesitated he proceeded to force Tousen into a different direction, forcing them to face Aizen who stood staring at them with a mildly interested fashion.

Shinji sighed as he pulled out his sword taking up the position in the lead of the attack force in Ichigo's place.

"You all heard 'im." He growled facing Aizen with a flash of a revenge seeking smile. "Let's give ol' Aizen over here a bit of ol' fashion Karakura town hospitality." He smirked pulling out his Zanpakto and sliding down his mask over his face.

…

"I do not want to kill you." Captain Commander roared as his fellow captains as well as some ex-captains fell into place in front of him with their swords drawn. With a strange look of concern crossing his face. "If you surrender now I shall not harm you or the girl. I shall merely take you all into custody until the birth of the child, but if I find you all to still be resistant I shall deal with you accordingly."

"You see we can't just go and hand over the little princess." Shunsui sighed. "She's just a bit too fragile for us to allow Mayuri toicho to jab needles and tubes into her body like a pincushion.

"Very well." Captain Commander sighed. "I assume that he speaks for all of you?" he demanded sadly. The group of captains nodded slowly each getting into a defensive stance.

"Please Captain! We don't wish to fight you!" Hitsugaya roared. "If you would just reconsider!"

"Silence! Young boys should not question their elders!" Captain Commander roared in return avoiding looking Hitsugaya in the eyes for some strange reason.

"And the older generation should learn to listen to the next generation!" Kensei snapped as he held his weapon in front of his face.

"This conversation is over!" Captain commander fumed. "Raise your swords so that you may all die during battle!"

…

"Lilinette…please come out!" Orihime called quietly into the closet that Lilinette had taken refuge in as soon as her argument with Stark had ended. Orihime had been trying to get the girl to come out of the closet, with aid from Hallibel and her fraccion as well as Luppi for about an hour. Well actually, Luppi had given up twenty minutes in and was currently doodling on a piece of paper that he had found in one of the safe room's cupboards, but hey he tried.

Hallibel was just getting frustrated, slamming on the door with a roar every so often when Lilinette would shout something disrespectful at her.

Lilinette had already made it quiet clear that she was not coming out of the closet until Stark came to get her, and she was sticking with her guns pretty well.

"Lilinette-chan. I don't think this is what Stark-san had in mind when he told you to stay behind." Sunsun tried her voice almost too quiet to get through the door.

"What do you care? Stark will be back to get me soon. Just go!" She cried painfully. Orihime sighed falling back onto the heals of her feet.

"Alright Lilinette-chan. We'll leave you be for awhile alright?" She sighed standing with help from Apache. Lilinette still situated far back in the closet sniffled and pulled her knees to her chest. Wiping at her eyes furiously she stifled the sound of her sobs with her knees.

Luppi looked up at Orihime as she sat next to him. Smiling he proudly displayed his masterpiece. A picture of what he assumed the baby would look like with him playing at the park.

"That's very good." Orihime smiled tucking the picture into her pocket. He beamed as he suddenly stood.

"I'm gonna go check on the halls." he explained turning towards the door. "You wanna come too Yumichika?" he asked looking over his shoulder.

"Do you even need to ask?" Yumichika demanded appearing next to him.

"Alright let's go then." Luppi nodded.

…

"!Que suerte! It's Ulquiorra!" Yammy cried as he spotted Ulquiorra finishing off a small time Hollow. "Long time no see! Hey I was wondering small fry. Is this all really your fault?" He laughed coming to a halt in front of the much smaller Espada. "You know Aizen sama really misses you guys. He says that you were some of his best. And you know what else? I have to go on missions with Zommari. Zommari! That guy is such a pain in the ass." he sighed rubbing the back of his head nodding towards Zommari who was currently in a grapple with Grimmjow about a good half mile away.

"I apologize." Ulquiorra muttered holding his sword in front of himself defensively his face still as unemotional as ever. "I did not mean to cause this much inconvenience."

"You're as formal as ever." Yammy sighed pulling out his weapon. "Man I hate fighting against our own guys, but what ever." He shrugged flashing the weapon at Ulquiorra smiling. "At least I get to fight the source of the problem. I hate fighting underlings." Ulquiorra nodded grimly already contemplating means of defeating the cero Espada. "Alright Ulqui-Ulqui I'm not messing around today." Yammy laughed. "Lets get this party started for real." He smirked pulling his Zanpakto out in front of him. "Be enraged Ira!" He cried slowly swelling into his release form. "What are you waiting for Ulqui-Ulqui? I want to see that infamous release form." Ulquiorra sighed.

_I'm going to have to if I wish to survive. _He thought bitterly scanning over Yammy with distaste. _What a vulgar release. _He stated bluntly. Turning he saw that several people around him were succumbing to Yammy's spiritual pressure some falling to their knees while others just fell over dead. _This is not good. I can not allow him to fight here in that form. _Sighing he looked up at Yammy through his bangs.

"I shall show you my release form. If you can catch me." He taunted taking off in the opposite direction of the fight.

"Ohoho! I love tag!" Yammy laughed joyously taking off at full speed after the ex-quatro Espada.

…

"Hello Shinji." Aizen smiled as he lifted his sword to block Shinji's Sakanade with a swift flick of his wrist. "Haven't we been through this before? Why don't you just surrender now?" He demanded in a bored tone.

"Can it Aizen. This time I ain't goin' home until your ass is firmly planted in a grave I'm gonna dig out with your own face." Shinji spit leaning into his attack a bit more forcefully.

"Now that doesn't sound pleasant at all." Aizen smirked shaking his head as if he was getting flustered with the antics of a small child. "Are you actually going to fight with everything this time? Or should I just start out with stabbing Hiyori again?" Aizen smirked feeling the anger welling up in his opponent.

"Don't let him get to you Shinji!" Urahara cried as he came in on Aizen's opposite side only to be pressed back by a small horde of hollows. Shinji growled and began to dive into another attack blindly.

"DON'T BRING HER INTO THIS YOU BASTARD!" Shinji snarled and struggled as his locked blade strained against Aizen's.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Urahara growled as he pushed closer to Aizen as several more small arrancar jumped in front of him preventing him from reaching Aizen.

"Damn straight I won't." Shinji bared his teeth. "Aizen I'll kill you!" He cursed shooting a look back at Hiyori who was being held back by Stark, who seemed frantic about keeping the girl alive.

"I don't need you to protect me baldy!" She cried as Aizen split open Shinji's arm and blood splattered on to the floor and both of their faces. Hiyori shook and struggled against the narcoleptic man's grip. "Let me go!" she demanded, Stark shook his head and whispered:

"No if you go, you'll get hurt." Hiyori screamed and struggled against the man's clutches.

"I'm…Gah! Just let me go damn it!" She cursed. "If you don't I'll make you!" She snarled and when he still refused to release her, she bit furiously into Stark's hand. He pulled back with a yelp clutching at his bleeding hand as Hiyori leapt forward pulling on her mask as Shinji barely avoided getting ran through the stomach by Aizen's sword. "Shinji!" She yelled. Shinji looked up in horror as he saw Hiyori rushing towards them.

"NO YOU IDIOT STAY BACK!" Shinji screamed momentarily distracted as he turned to stop her. Shinji frantically went to grab her, but suddenly hesitated. His eyes widening in horror as Aizen charged past him sword raised and aimed at Hiyori. "No no NO!" Shinji roared charging forward.

Hiryori jerked herself to a halt as Aizen loomed in closer his Kyōka Suigetsu raised over his head like an executioner's blade. With a gasp she closed her eyes preparing for the familiar pain that she had experienced not long ago. Her hands flew up to cover her face.

_Well…this is the end I guess. _She thought as Aizen loomed ever closer. Her scar that etched a perfect line around her torso throbbed painfully in memory. _Sorry I couldn't return your protection Shinji. _She sighed as Aizen's blade lowered towards her.

The only sound that she could hear over the sounds of the battle was Shinji's cry of horror and protest.

"HIYORI!" With that there was the all too well known sound of a blade meeting flesh, and with a thud Hiyori felt herself flying backwards through the air headed for the ground.

"Damn it." She gasped as she crashed into the ground. Sucking in a deep breath, she was surprised to not feel any pain. Her face and torso was coated in blood, yet she was in no pain only a bit of discomfort. There was a lot of pressure wrapped around her, but she assumed that it was the effects of losing sensation in her body.

"You…id…idiot." She gasped as she heard a familiar rasp right next to her ear. Her eyes shot open in horror as something shifted underneath her. Looking down she found that, though she was coated in blood, she was unharmed. Turning slowly to look over her shoulder she saw to her further dismay Shinji was crushing her into his heaving chest as he lay on the ruble of what used to be a building his hair falling over his blood soaked face.

"Shinji." She gasped confusion written all over her face. Shinji looked up at her with his large brown eyes, looking fearful and concerned. Still confused as to how she was alive she began to search for the source of the blood on her person. Suddenly, she felt realization well up in her chest as she saw his hand pressed up against his chest right over his lung. There a small flow of blood was slowly forming a flower whose petals flowed out further and further down his chest.

"Shinji why…how?" She demanded as he smiled weakly at her, blood leaking from the corners of his mouth.

"How d'yah think idiot?" He gasped in pain, as she turned in his grasp and scrambling onto the ground lowered him onto her lap instead. "I flashed stepped so I could take the blow for yah." He smirked reaching up and patting her on the head. "Now don' look like that." He coughed cupping his long hand around her cheek. "I wasn't gonna let you take the blow again. I was stupid for letting it happen last time."

"Shinji…I…I." She sobbed leaning into his hand. "I'm sorry! I should have listened to you!" She cried as tears rolled down her face in a steady flow.

"Hey…don' cry. Yer makin' it sound as if I shouldn't protect you. Idiot, I have to protect you. I'm not gonna let what happened last time we fought Aizen happen again." He scolded, gently wiping the tears from her face with his other hand that wasn't caressing her face.

"I wanted to be the one who protected you this time." She blubbered wiping her cheek with the back of her hand. He sighed continuing to wiped the tears from her face with his blood soaked hand.

"Sorry. I got you face." He chuckled as he left a small trail of mud and blood on her face. When she didn't smile he sighed his voice nothing more than a whisper now. "Now listen here, I'm out for now. I ain't gonna be able to get up without help. You need to get yourself out of here. Get away from Aizen." He ordered.

"Urahara and the others are dealing with him." She explained gripping his hand in her own. "Now you listen idiot. You need to get up!" She ordered. He chuckled at this.

"Hiyori I can barely breath." He wheezed. "Now…now don't let me regret taking the fall for you too." he smiled tweaking her nose with his free hand. "Get out of here." He ordered.

"No." She snapped. "I can't! You don't understand! I can't just leave you out here!" He frowned a strange expression on his normally happy face.

"Just g…get out of here Hiyori." he snapped hoarsely. Hiyori shook her head frantically and just gripped onto his hand harder.

"I can't you idiot!" she glared. "I love you!" She roared, then blushed embarrassed that she let out her feelings in such a way. She went to lower her head, but Shinji grabbed her chin.

"Do you mean it Hiyori?" He demanded, his pained eyes deathly serious.

"Yes." She whispered her lip quivering.

"Then I guess you wont mind if I do this then." He smirked pulling her down so that he could press his lips to hers. Blushing furiously Hiyori went to pull back, but found that even in his weakened state he was not going to let go. "Now get out of here." He whispered breaking the kiss much to her dismay.

"No. Now I really can't." She smiled situating him so that she could hold him closer to her. "You're stuck with me baldy." He chuckled his eyelids fluttering.

"Your such a stubborn idiot." He sighed leaning into her and letting his eyes shut.

…

"Alright Captain Commander." Shunsui sighed ignoring the captain's "Raise your sword!" statement. "This is your last chance." Yamamoto shook his head questioningly.

"I will stand for my beliefs." He snapped. "But I will make a bargain with you though. My final offer. I will not operate on the woman if… you allow us to experiment on the child once it has been born!" The elderly man stated bluntly.

"What kind of operations?" Shunsui asked intently. "You know I'm willing to negotiate." Ukitake shot him a shocked and furious glance. Captain Commander shot a look at Mayuri who had accompanied him to the fight.

"Oh we wont kill the child per say." Mayuri suggested. Shunsui put his hand up interrupting the man.

"No! No speaking of killing the child what so ever." Shunsui snapped.

"Fine we will use the child's extracted blood to research with." Mayuri offered. Shunsui considered.

"How much blood?" Shunsui demanded stroking his chin. Ukitake stepped in with a scowl.

"No the child may not have blood drawn to supply you with study subjects!" Ukitake snarled, glaring at both of them, looking more angry than most of them had seen in awhile. "If the child is harmed or a serious experiment conducted right after birth it could cause life long problems" He stated obviously angered.

"Ukitake you serve a good point." Shunsui nodded considering. "We must wait until the child has aged before conducting any experiments." He added. Ukitake whapped his partner's arm furiously.

"No experiments! No operations either!" He snarled.

"Ukitake you need to listen and realize you can't come across everything you desire just by words.-" Captain Commander sighed. Hitsugaya stepped in at this point.

"Are you saying negotiating is useless if we have one idea we're sticking to?" He demanded scowling at Captain Commander who shrugged.

"If you are going to be unreasonable with the negotiations I will be forced to refuse them." He snapped leaning on his cane. "Besides forces are already infiltrating the hide out you are holding the woman in as we speak." he snapped. "As far as I'm concerned this fight is over." He smiled triumphantly at his shocked looking opponents.

…

END!

**Oh! Is Captain Commander right? Are people really infiltrating the safe house? Are Orihime and the others going to remain safe? Will Shunsui shut up before Ukitake kills him? You need to read on and review to find out! **

**Those who review get a free whale! Yes a whale! **


	14. Name Them Off Yachiru!

Chapter 14

"What?" Ukitake demanded his sword moving a little higher. "That's impossible. We would have sensed it!" He glared his eyebrows moving into a scowl on his face.

"How can you be sure? I can guarantee that your little hideout has indeed been breeched." Captain commander scowled back at the man as Mayuri cackled behind him.

"Who?" Shunsui demanded placing a hand on the edgy Ukitake's back. "Who managed to get in?" He snapped a bit louder than before.

"Not one of mine." Captain Commander shrugged. "Aizen sent this one in. I have someone who is following after them, but Aizen's man is clearing the pathway." Kenpachi spoke up from behind the group.

"You know, instead of stalling, why don't you just tell us old man so we can freak out or just kinda…shrug or something." Kenpachi demanded crossing his arms over his chest.

"As I have said, I do not know whom Aizen sent." Captain Commander glared eyeing the annoyance who was now rolling his eyes and muttering to himself. "I have sent Captain Komamura as well as his lieutenant, Hisagi, and Kira."

"Well…shit." Kenpachi growled rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey Yachiru." He muttered over his shoulder as the other captains and Yamamoto continued their argument which was now at a frenzy.

"Yeah Kenny?" Yachiru giggled popping up over his shoulder.

"Go round up as many people as you can and get the hell down to the base you got me?" He ordered placing her down on the ground. She sighed rubbing the back of her neck.

"Alright Kenny." She beamed bouncing a few times before taking off into the heart of the battle. Kenpachi stared after her, he had been concerned at about her during the fight which is why he kept her at his side, but he wasn't concerned to a point were he wouldn't let the little punk go out on her own if business required it.

"Where'd you send her?" Rose asked leaning on his sword as he watched Ukitake and Shunsui shouting at Yamamoto.

"To go get help." Kenpachi sighed itching to start fighting. "Man this talking stuff is so boring I think I'm getting a rash." he grumbled scratching his neck. Rose shook his head chuckling.

"You've always have been a bit impatient."

…

Yachiru was quicker than most people, and she supposed it was a good thing as she leapt over and on peoples heads as they fought for their lives as she was trying to reach her goal.

Suddenly, there in the distance she saw her target. The blood red pineapple.

"Locking in on target." She giggled pausing for a moment on one confused looking hollow's shoulder. "DON'T MOVE STUPID!" She glared at the hollow as it went to grab her with it's claws. She smacked those away with the scabbard of her sword as she went to lock on her target again. "Stupid beasty! You made me lose sight of pineapple!" She screamed in frustration, kicking it in the face.

Pausing she then spotted the blood red pineapple headed towards the center of the fight this time she was in luck to find that the pineapple was standing next to pachinko head.

"Alright!" She squealed. "Come on beasty we need to go find my buddies!" She giggled shoving the ribbon from her scabbard into the monsters mouth like reins and pulling back sharply. "ONWARD HO!" She squealed clicking on the reins so the startled and confused Hollow charged towards her target.

…

"Sup Abarai." Ikkaku smirked as he moved back to back with Renji.

"Nothing much you know. Just in a life and death fight with an army of hollows and shinigami that are out to kill my friends…the usual." Renji shrugged as he cut down a Menos that was getting a bit to close to the fight.

"Hey! Me too!" Ikkaku laughed. Renji smiled too, but then his eyes caught something disturbing, pink, fluffy, and sitting on a hollow charging towards them at top speed.

"Uh Ikkaku?" Renji squeaked.

"Yeah what now?" Ikkaku demanded continuing his lively fight.

"Um…does your lieutenant happen to have a pet hollow?" Renji demanded as the shape loomed closer.

"What kinda stupid question is that?" Ikkaku growled.

"Oh would you just look?" Renji demanded swirling Ikkaku around so he came face to face with the slobbering beast that was Yachiru's steed.

"Hewo pachinko head!" Yachiru squealed as she dismounted, kicking the poor hollow in the face and sending it flying into Byakuya who happened to be standing in the wrong place at the wrong time sending him flying into a nearby apartment complex. "Oopsy! Sowy Byakushi!" she called grimacing as he pulled himself from the rubble holding her ribbon as he glared furiously at their gaping group.

"What do you need lieutenant Yachiru?" Ikkaku demanded ignoring the furious captain as he stalked towards them shaking Yachiru's ribbon in the air to prove he was indeed coming to tan her hide.

"Wait till Byakushi gets over here first smoothie. It's really important" She glared up at Ikkaku. "It's something that involves life or death!" She squealed.

"Alright I've had just about enough of your ceaseless careless actions on and off the battle field!" Byakuya fumed as his reiatsu sent a handful of hollows flying from the area. "If that hollow had hit someone of lower standards than myself it would have killed them! WHY ARE YOU GIGGLING?" he roared.

"Cause Byakushi! I aimed it at you silly! I just wanted to get your attention!" Yachiru squealed dancing around Byakuya in a circle.

"What is this about lieutenant?" Renji demanded stopping her movements by placing his enormous hand on her head. She looked up at him confused.

"Uh…I forgot." Yachiru shrugged causing Byakuya to face palm.

"You said it was life or death lieutenant!" Ikkaku cried shaking her shoulders violently.

"Your going to shake the remaining part of her brains out if you're not careful." Byakuya grumbled as Yachiru squealed with delight.

"Oh! Wait I remember now!" She giggled jumping up and down excitedly.

"Then what was it Yachiru? As you can see we are doing something very important at the moment." Byakuya snapped.

"That's just it Byakushi! This is more importanter!" she giggled jumping onto Ikkaku's shoulders so she could be heard better. "Jiggles and Matsu-Matsu and Yun-yun and Re-chan and Nana and the crazy guy and tan boobies and the little tan boobies* are in trouble!" She cried shaking her hands in the air frantically.

"Was it necessary to say 'and' after every word?" Byakuya demanded.

"Yes." Yachiru glared.

"Why are they in trouble?" Ikkaku demanded cutting off Byakuya's grammar rant he was about to go into.

"Cause Gramps sent Doggy, Izurun, Tattoo-face, Drunky* and some hollow after them!" She squealed excited to get to use so many nicknames in one sitting.

"Oh. Does that mean we're supposed to go do something about it then?" Renji demanded.

"Yes…yes you do." Yachiru nodded. "Kenny said so."

"Alright then, I suppose we could handle that." Ikkaku sighed straightening.

"Let's be off then." Byakuya sighed turning with a swish of his scarf. Renji went to follow only to pause as he felt something crawling up his back.

"HEY!" He yelped swirling and attempting to pull the alien thing from his back.

"Stop spinning you're making me dizzy pineapple head." Yachiru gagged as she wrapped her arms around his neck choking off his airway so he would stop moving.

When he finally stopped she let go and simply gripped onto his shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing?" Renji gasped.

"What does it look like I'm doing? You're the tallest one here pineapple head, and I need a better view." Yachiru explained bouncing up and down as he started to move after Byakuya.

"Fine, just don't call me pineapple head." He snapped.

"Did you say something Pineapple head?" She demanded ignoring his muttering.

…

"So why do the other Espada pick on you so much?" Yumichika asked Luppi as they reentered the base where the girls waited.

"Don' know." Luppi shrugged. "Maybe because I'm not super manly like the others." Luppi suggested lifting up his baggy sleeves.

"Huh…that's weird, I didn't see anything wrong with you." Yumichika pointed out. Luppi shot him a strange look of confusion,

"You're just saying that." He pointed out.

"Nah, you're just beautiful and they're jealous is all." Yumichika smirked ruffling Luppi's hair.

"You're probably right." Luppi smiled his pace quickening a bit more.

"When aren't I?" Yumichika demanded. Suddenly he paused as Luppi came to a stop looking pale and frightened. "What's wrong?" Yumichika demanded trying to see what Luppi was staring at.

"B…B…" Luppi stammered his sleeve covered hand pointing at the wall. "BARRAGAN!" He screamed grabbing Yumichika's sleeve and pulling him backwards.

"Bless you." Yumichika frowned refusing to move though Luppi pulled frantically on his kimono.

"No you idiot Barragan is an Espada!" Luppi yelped pulling harder. "He's in here!" He clarified when Yumichika looked confused. "Like in the building!" He continued. "Like we need to get the girls out now?" Luppi screamed.

"Calm down. If someone was in here the others would have warned us wouldn't they?" Yumichika stated calmly. "Let's just calm down here. Obviously you're stressed, but hallucinations are just ridiculous." Yumichika chuckled.

"For the love of…!" Luppi roared. "I had to get the only shinigami with the inability to sense spiritual pressure!" Yumichika sighed and began to trot towards the safe room.

"I can too sense spiritual pressure!" Yumichika snarled as the surprised looking Luppi trotted to catch up with him. "I just was trying to remain calm. Panic is ugly." He sniffed. "Anyway, your little friend isn't alone, he brought a few of my guys with him. I knew who they were, but I wasn't going to say anything until we were a safe distance away."

"That's stupid." Luppi smirked running up ahead of him.

…

Hallibel felt Barragan enter the building the second it happened. Frowning she instantly stood.

"Where is Luppi?" She demanded waking up Orihime with a nudge.

"He went out with Yumichika to do a patrol." Orihime explained with a yawn. Hallibel nodded and sat next to Orihime with a sigh.

Seconds later Yumichika and Luppi crashed through the door. Slamming the door behind them they instantly swirled on the group.

"Up up up!" Luppi snapped pulling Sunsun, who happened to be the closest, to her feet. "Let's go people! Move, move, move!" He ordered as Yumichika scooped Orihime up into his arms.

"What's going on?" Orihime demanded her eyes wide and frightened as she gripped onto Yumichika's shirt.

"We're under attack." Yumichika admitted sheepishly.

"By who?" Tatsuki demanded.

"Barragan." Hallibel sighed opening one of the six escape routes in the room. "Let's go people we don't got all day." She snapped jerking her thumb at the exit. "Yumichika, Tatsuki, take the medics and get a head start with Orihime." Hallibel ordered. Yumichika nodded grabbing onto Isane's arm and leading her out of the room, Honatarou and Unohana in close pursuit.

"Go on Hallibel san." Luppi smiled a few seconds later once the sound of their feet faded down the hallway. Hallibel went to answer, but suddenly paused as a resounding boom sounded in the hallway outside of the safe room. "Get going Hallibel san!" He repeated shoving on her back.

"Wait!" Hallibel yelped suddenly coming to a halt. "Luppi…Lilinette is in the closet!" She cried going to go for the closet just as the door to the safe house shuddered and dented. "Oh no." Hallibel gasped.

"Just go!" Luppi cried shoving on her again. "I'll get Lilinette chan out I promise!" He assured her as the door shuddered again. "GET GOING!" He roared pressing her and her fraccion into the escape route before slamming it shut behind them.

Ignoring their cries of protest he sprinted to the closet.

"Open the closet." He hissed. "Lilinette! Barragan is this close to bursting through the door and killing us both! Now you either want us both to die or you're just being selfish!"

"I won't come out until Stark comes to get me!" Lilinette screamed. Luppi let out a groan of anger and frustration before he took a step back and pointed his finger at the door.

"CERO!" He roared as a purple light flew from his finger. Stalking forward he reached his hand into the hole he had bore into the door and pulled a startled looking Lilinette from the ruble. "Now I'm not asking you." He glared down at her fearful looking eyes. "I'm ordering you to move fraccion." He snapped shaking her shoulders roughly. She nodded slowly bowing her head in embarrassment.

Suddenly there was an earsplitting sound of metal bending into shapes it was not supposed to bend as the door crunched open a crack.

"Shit." Luppi grumbled twirling around to see one of Barragan's fraccion attempting to pry open the door. He recognized the fraccion immediately, the bullish one that was called Nirgge. Luppi cursed and without further ado blasted a cero at the door to force the man back. "Go go go!" Luppi snarled pushing Lilinette towards the passageway as he heard a cry of protest and pain behind him.

Pressing on Lilinette's back forcefully he made it to the secret passage way and slinging her over his shoulder to gain more time, jumped in slamming the door behind him and for good measure sealing it shut with a smaller burst of cero.

**END**

*** Yachiru's list of nick names! **

**Jiggles - Orihime**

**Matsu-Matsu - Matsumoto **

**Yun-Yun - Yumichika **

**Re-Chan - Unohana toicho**

**Nana - Nanao**

**The Crazy Guy - Luppi**

**Tan boobies - Hallibel**

**Little Tan Boobies - Sunsun, Mila Rose, Apache**

**Gramps - Captain Commander**

**Doggy - Komamaru**

**Izurun - Kira **

**Tattoo Face - Hisagi**

**Drunky - Iba**

**Well that's the end of that…Luppi's being Mr. Boss man and Yachiru is being a hero! Yay! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I promise to update sooner this time! =3 ^.^ REVIEW! Or Yachiru shall give you an extremely irritating nickname!**


	15. Lilinette Has Teeth!

Chapter 15

"Where are they?" Luppi gasped scanning around for the group of missing women (and Yumichika) as he turned into yet another set of tunnels.

"You LOST them?" Lilinette growled boxing him on the ear. "Idiot!" Vein popping out on the side of his face Luppi sung Lilinette around on his shoulder so she would be forced to shut up or else get a mouthful of his shirt.

"Hit me again fraccion and I'll say that Barragan got to you before I did." he snapped glaring at her over his shoulder. She glared back furiously, but did as she was told huffing in irritation.

"At least tell me you can sense their reiatsu or something." She grumbled as he searched the air for any sign of them.

"Urahara made this thing pretty tough to navigate through. I can't sense Reiatsu at all." He admitted sheepishly.

"Funny I can sense your's pretty damn well." She huffed.

"That's because I'm right next to you! You fricken idiot!" He hissed jumping up so she joggled roughly on his shoulder.

"Ow you ass!" She growled. "Your bony shoulder just jabbed me in the boob!"

"I was under the impression that you didn't have any boobs!" He hissed back challenging her with his glare.

"You jerk! Did you just call me flat?" She demanded grabbing onto his hair and pulling furiously.

"Ow ow ow!" He screamed tossing her on the ground. "You he/she let go of me!" He howled pinching her shoulder as hard as he could.

"OW!" she roared kicking him as hard as she could in the shin. "I'm not a he/she you fricken hypocrite!" She screamed back biting onto his hand.

"YEOW! Saving you was SO not worth it!" Luppi howled shaking his hand as he attempted to get her to let go.

"I could have handle it myself!" She spit clearing her mouth of the blood that had welled up from his hand.

"Like hell you could!" Luppi screamed holding his bleeding hand to his mouth. "You fricken retard! I just saved your life and THIS is how you repay me?" he cried waving his bleeding hand in her face.

"Stark would have come!" She roared back pushing the appendage away from her.

"But would he have been in time to save your sorry ass? He's in the middle of battle up there! HE DOESN"T HAVE TIME TO COME BACK HERE EVERY FIVE SECONDS TO SAVE YOUR SORRY ASS!" he yelled back at her furiously steaming.

"Well…I…I…I…*sniff*…YOU'RE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!" she screamed before falling to her knees and sobbing.

"H…hey!" Luppi yelped. "Don't do that…" He panicked. "You're not supposed to cry…" He muttered. "Stop crying!" He ordered his eyes darting towards the exit. "C…come on crying is stupid!" He cried. "I'm sorry ok! Just don't cry! Please stop you're freaking me out!" He screamed as her frantic sobs filled the hallway. "Oh come on!" He moaned. Kneeling down he began to pat her on the shoulder awkwardly. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to call you a he/she." She looked up at him sniffling.

"Th…that's n…not why I'm crying you d…dolt." She muttered wiping her face.

"Then why are you crying?" He demanded confusion etching his expression. (he'd never really had to deal with anyone that had more of an emotional range than Grimmjow)

"Cause I'm afra…id. I'm s…scared that I'll never see…see Stark again." She blubbered.

"You're kinda being stupid." He muttered slouching against the wall a bit happy for the chance to rest. She looked up at him in shock.

"W…what?" She demanded furiously. He shook his head with a smile.

"He's the Primera Espada. He's not gonna get taken out easily." He assured her still patting her shoulder melodically.

"Y…you sure?" She demanded. "I mean…I'm not with him." Lilinette muttered.

"I've seen him fight without you before, he ain't a pushover." Luppi smiled.

"I just don't wanna be lonely again." She whispered. He paused at this.

"You can't be lonely." He smirked suddenly. She looked up at him confused. He beamed and pointed at his chest. "I'm right here aren't I?" He demanded. "I'll stay with you until we either run into the group again or we find Stark." He grinned. "Or until you tell me to scram." he promised.

"P…promise?" She demanded extending her pinky finger while wiping her eyes furiously.

"Yeah." He grinned back linking his finger with hers. Suddenly she beamed and threw her arms around his neck. "H…hey!" He protested blushing furiously. "W…what are you doing?" He demanded. Suddenly, he sighed as he noticed that she was crying into his shirt softly. Muttering to himself he stood lifting Lilinette as he did. "You're more trouble than your worth Lilinette." She just smirked in return.

…

"Ow! Ow! OW!" Renji hollered as Yachiru yanked on his hair like reins. "Damn it! Let go brat!" He growled trying to pry her off only managing his hair to be pulled on harder by the fluffy pink lieutenant. Ikkaku chuckled next to him.

"Now you know how I feel!" He howled in laughter.

"Shut up smoothie you don't have reins on your head it's all on your butt!" Yachiru giggled.

"WHAT? Shut up!" Ikkaku blushed.

"I don't want to know how you know that." Byakuya grumbled having previously been ignoring the trio trotting behind him. Yachiru shrugged.

"Cause Bayakushi, Ikkaku sleep walks!" Yachiru squealed waving her free hand in the air wildly.

"Do not!" Ikkaku protested blushing furiously.

"And he sleeps naked sometimes." she giggled.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!" "Do too!"

"DO NOT!" Ikkaku howled grabbing on to Yachiru's head and shaking her violently.

"WEEEE!" She giggled as she flailed like a fish on a hook.

"Hey! Le-let go of my hair!" Renji howled as he felt strands of the red threads being pulled from his head.

"Enough!" Byakuya interrupted. "We're going to be at the base soon and ambushing isn't going to be easy already with Yachiru here. But with you two idiots screaming just as loud as her it's going to be ten times harder." He snapped. Renji and Ikkaku turned away and quieted their arguing. Byakuya smiled to him self.

"Do to." Yachiru whispered just loud enough for Ikkaku to hear.

"DO NOT!" Ikkaku hollered. Then froze and clamped a hand over his mouth when he saw two figures leaning up against the door.

"Guards." Byakuya hissed. Renji fingered Zabimaru and looked closer to see if he recognized the two shinigami in the door way.

"Kira and Hisagi as guards. To easy!" Ikkaku laughed leaping around the corner.

"You need to learn to shut your mouth!" Hisagi snapped. Clenching a fist and waving it at him. "I'll kick your ass!" He growled.

"I'll gut you before you can!" Ikkaku smirked.

"Hey Ikkaku I've got it here." Renji sighed pushing him forward with Byakuya and Yachiru. "Howl Zabimaru!" He cried releasing his Zanpakto in a swift fluid motion.

"Man, are you serious?" Kira sighed and stood up drawing his sword looking a bit more irritated than he was concerned. Hisagi was already doing what looked like a dance in eagerness whispering,

"Gonna kick some ass, gonna kick some ass!" Repeatedly. Kira shook his head at his companion in embarrassment. Yachiru leaped from on top of Renji's head to Ikkaku's.

"Well then if pineapple head has it here then ONWARD HO!" She yelled kicking Ikkaku in the back he yelped and ran forward. Byakuya followed.

"Well, shall we get started then?" Hisagi smirked.

…

"Yumichika, am I too heavy? I can walk!" Orihime insisted when the group began running through the tunnels. Yumichika twitched.

"You've asked that seven times already! No you're not to heavy! Just because I'm injured doesn't mean I'm unable to perform such a easy task!" Yumichika insisted glaring at her over his shoulder. Orihime blushed.

"Sorry I just don't like to cause people trouble!" She sighed.

"Well, sorry to break this to you but, you kind of are." Yumichika grumbled.

"Oh yeah." She chuckled heartlessly. "I guess so." Hallibel chuckled.

"You forgot that this ENTIRE thing is over you Hime?" She asked. "You and Ulquiorra's little…bat…baby…thing." Orihime giggled.

"Yeah I guess your right, and speaking of the baby, he wont stop kicking!" Yumichika sighed.

"Well tell him to cut it out the last one hit me in the back." He chuckled.

"Oh that was me." Orihime admitted.

"Wait, what?" Yumichika demanded.

"Your not very fluffy." Orihime grumbled.

"Well I'd hope not. Fluffy people aren't beautiful!" He said with too much admiration of himself. Halibel whacked him in the head.

"Hey!" She growled eyeing him with distaste.

"What?" Yumichika demanded rubbing the back of his head. "Oh yeah." He chuckled remembering the group that was following him was full of pregnant women.

"There's someone coming up behind us." Hallibel suddenly snapped.

"Couldn't that brat keep them held back long enough for us to get out?" Yumichika muttered bitterly receiving another kick from Orihime and a smack from Hallibel.

"It IS the brat." Hallibel snarled pulling him to a halt so they could wait for Luppi to catch up. "Hey so you did manage to get her out I see." She smiled as she saw Lilinette on his back.

"What the hell happened to your hand?" Yumichika demanded.

"Lilinette has teeth." Luppi muttered blushing shoving the badly bandaged appendage behind his back after placing Lilinette on the ground. Yumichika snorted, but shut up quickly as Orihime and Hallibel glared at him.

"Now let's get going. I felt Barragan coming up behind us a while back, but I lost him." Luppi snapped pushing on Yumichika to get him to move faster as he yet again scooped up Lilinette.

"I could carry her if you are fatigued." Nemu suggested extending her hands.

"No! I mean…nah I got it." He blushed.

"I can run you know." Lilinette muttered bitterly from his back.

"Yeah…but…um…Not as fast as I can!" He cried his blush spreading ignoring the smiles he was receiving from the women around him.

"How adorable." Sunsun whispered into Mila Rose's ear. "Luppi's got a crush."

"I do not!" Luppi protested blushing a deep red color. "Let's just go." He snapped pushing Yumichika forward with a bitter mutter. Yumichika snickered, but moved as directed.

…

"Mayuri, I assume that you can take at least one of the captains." Yamamoto demanded as he pulled his sword out in front of him.

"Of course." Mayuri smirked.

"Then go." Yamamoto ordered before charging forward himself and locking blades with Kenpachi.

"With pleasure." Mayuri snarled moving forward with a flash step and slamming into Ukitake. "I will have revenge for what you did to me you sickly bastard." Mayuri roared spitting at Ukitake's feet.

"Well then. I suppose you'll have to fight a bit better!" Ukitake snarled back pressing back just as hard. Mayuri smiled coldly in return.

"Of course." he smirked lashing out with his foot catching Ukitake in the gut. Ukitake gasped as he flew backwards caught off guard by the sneak attack. Shunsui let out a cry of protest, and went to help, but Ukitake lifted a hand to stop him as he stood again.

"Don't worry Shunsui. You're needed to help with the Captain Commander. I can handle Mayuri." Ukitake insisted before diving into a forested area below them, drawing Mayuri into a more fair fighting area.

…

Ulquiorra had made it a good mile away from the fight, and had began to think that he might have accidentally left Yammy behind him when he felt a spiritual pressure much greater than his own fly up from below him. Looking down he barely had time to dive out of the way so he didn't get hit in the chest before Yammy rammed into the sky catching his leg and tossing him like a rag doll hundreds of feet away.

Groaning he sat up looking up at Yammy through his daze.

"What fun what fun!" Yammy laughed. "But I caught you and now you need to release your sword like you promised." Yammy insisted. Ulquiorra growled something unnoticeable and possibly censor worth under his breath as he sat up pulling out his sword as he did Yammy grinned eagerly.

"Alright." Ulquiorra sighed "I will do as I have promised. Enclose Murciélago." he hissed. Feeling the wave of power that came with his transformation.

"Really?" Yammy demanded cocking his head to the side. "Are you sure this is your entire release?" Ulquiorra scoffed.

"You didn't expect me to be a overgrown lizard like you, did you?" Ulquiorra mused.

"Are you saying your release forms better then mine?" Yammy demanded. "Well we'll just have to see about that!" Yammy roared swinging at Ulquiorra who flinched as he jumped up to dodge the attack.

"Damn it!" He whispered to himself. "Sorry Orihime I wont be back for awhile." He glanced at Yammy and formed a spear.

"Are you going to clean my teeth for me?" Yammy chuckled and punched at the flying Ulquiorra. "Come here little birdie!" Yammy ordered snatching at him. Ulquiorra dodged but began to tire after just a few minutes although Yammy looked as though he could continue for days on end. Finally Yammy was open for an attack heaving with all his might Ulquiorra shot his spear right at Yammy's chest. The giant spun to the right about ninety degrees and the spear hit his shoulder.

"Damn!" Yammy yelled yanking out the spear. "That fricken hurt!" a large bleeding wound sat where the tip had buried in. "That's not fair! My turn!" He hollered Ulquiorra's eyebrows pulled together as the large Espada swung at him.

"Can't dodge!" Ulquiorra cursed attempting to fly out of the way. It was to late though. The large fist rammed into him sending him flying. As he plummeted towards the ground he felt his arm snap and he cursed. He landed burying into the ground lifting up ruble and pavement as he slid deeper into a hole.

"Damn." He heard a voice mutter. Ulquiorra opened his eyes and noticed a puff of blue hair appearing from above of the hole. "Hey Ulqui need help?" Grimmjow smiled jumping into the hole next to him cocking his head to the side in a feline like manner.

"Only because of the situation feline." he snapped gingerly taking Grimmjow's extended hand and hoisted himself up.

"You're already in your release form?" Grimmjow demanded. "Why?" Ulquiorra scoffed.

"I'm fighting Yammy." He put bluntly. "What about you? You look pretty beat up." Grimmjow shrugged.

"Tesla's not nice…" Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow.

"Tesla? Really?" Grimmjow shook his head.

"No! Hey, hey you didn't let me finish!" Grimmjow snapped waving his hands. "Okay so I was like- wait Ulquiorra where are you going?" He demanded as the bat started to climb out of the hole.

"I'm in the middle of a fight!" He snapped. "You can tell me why Tesla beat you up later." he insisted waving Grimmjow off as he howled in anger attempting to chase him down.

"It wasn't Tesla!" He snarled after him.

"What wasn't me?" Tesla asked peeking up from over the edge of the crater.

"Oh shut up pig." Grimmjow grumbled.

…

Rukia panted as more hollows leapt at her. Where had Byakuya ran off to? She growled to her self as she cut through more hollows. Renji was gone to.

"I hate it when they do that!" Rukia cried as she turned to lock blades with a low seated shinigami. She thought about what Renji and her were discussing before Orihime had interrupted the first time she was captured in the soul society. It was a long time before any of this had started. He was asking her something important and she knew it. Her heart fluttered when she thought of the possibilities. But knowing him it was probably something stupid! Ignorant and not related to anything that flew through her mind. _What if he was asking me to marry him? _Rukia blushed as she cut down the shinigami and started on a hollow. It was weird how just the thought made her giggle.

The mood was ruined by a sharp pain slashing down her back. She cried out and flipped around to find Zommari standing tauntingly behind her holding a blood soaked sword.

"Little Kuchiki I challenge you." He said in a deep voice. Rukia looked at him. She felt as though she should remember him better but she didn't. Suddenly it came to her.

"You broke Nii-sama's hand." She whispered angrily. "I've been waiting awhile for you too show up so I could take revenge for him and the pain you caused him!"

…

"Damn it!" Grimmjow growled as he yanked him self up out of the hole. Tesla looked at him.

"What wasn't me?" He demanded chasing after Grimmjow as he charged furiously after Ulquiorra.

"Shut up fraccion." Grimmjow muttered.

"Yes sir." Tesla said and Grimmjow let out a feline like hiss.

"I'm not Nnoitra! Don't call me sir it's weird!" he ordered.

"Yes sir." Grimmjow twitched.

…

Ulquiorra returned to find Yammy picking his ears. He gagged. "How revolting!" Ulquiorra snapped at him. Yammy shrugged.

"I ran out of things to do." Ulquiorra shivered.

"I don't want to know what else you did while I was gone." Yammy looked at him.

"Oh how mature!"

"You started it." Ulquiorra said bluntly. "Let us finish this eh?" Yammy nodded vigorously. With that the fight continued. Ulquiorra jumped up and pulled out another spear. "My turn this time. And this will end it." He declared pulling back then racing forward.

"You're not going to throw it?" Yammy shrugged and charged forward. Ulquiorra raised the spear and placed a second hand onto it as Yammy raised an arm he committed his devious plan. Diving under the out stretched arm and swerving from side to side in order to miss the man's swinging arm. He clutched the spear tighter and drove closer to his old partner. Finally he was at eye level with him, he avoided his out stretched hand and released a blast of Cero.

While Yammy was distracted, he lurched back then jammed the spear in between his eyes and drove it in as blood splattered over both of them. Yammy howled and reached up to grab him but Ulquiorra formed another spear and jabbed him in arm disabling it. Yammy cursed and used the other hand to grab him as he was being lifted up Ulquiorra kicked the spear in further between his eyes and formed a new spear a few moment's to late and could only hit air as he was flung backwards and Yammy dropped to his knees and fell over.

Already panting the impact of the landing knocked the rest of the breath out of him. He rolled and tumbled over the field then slammed into a building and his vision faded. He shook his head clear and hoisted himself up. He had most certainly won the battle against Yammy and he treasured the victory. Yammy would get back up though. He was glad.

He would have liked it if he had killed him, but he knew better. Yammy would be up and angry in a few hours at the most. Grunting as his arm regenerated the bones he had broken, he began trudging into the heavier battle to find Grimmjow and demand why he was beaten up by a fraccion.

**Alright I'm sorry ok? I started school again and I have been super busy! I'll update as soon as I can so don't kill me! I will try to get another chapter up with in the next few weeks. Until then enjoy the battle!**

**Anyone who reviews gets a free pencil! Wait what? No! Sorry one just happened to be in my hand at the time. Urm…uh…after fifteen chapters I'm running out of things to give…uh how 'bout I give you…Tesla! Yes he's dispensable…cough cough…USEFUL! I meant useful! =D**


End file.
